Broken Mind, Fractured Soul (Français)
by Orin-Rwo.L
Summary: TRADUCTION avec Agathe Laplante d'une fiction de SensiblyTainted: Et si, derrière l'histoire d'Harry Potter, se cachait une vérité beaucoup plus sombre ? - L'été d'avant sa troisième année, Harry commence à s'interroger sur ses trous de mémoires récurrents... (MPD, maltraitance, Severus en mentor, Lupin en protecteur...) TRANSFÉRÉ CHEZ SEVMIA
1. Prologue

**Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

_'Esprit brisé, Âme fracturée'_

Par:** SensiblyTainted**

* * *

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter ou tout autre personnage appartenant à la Saga de JKR ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

_**Notes de l'auteur :**_

Ceci est la réponse au défis de EmySabath, l'auteur de la merveilleuse fiction 'Me,Myself, and I'. Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous en prie, faites-le.

L'histoire aura un fond noir, mais quelques zones de lumière également. Dans quelques chapitres, Severus Rogue prendra la place de mentor (Pas de livre 6). Remus sera le protecteur d'Harry dès le milieu de la troisième année. Dumbledore ne sera pas un personnage blanc comme neige (c'est tout ce qu'on en dira pour l'instant). Enfin, Harry souffrira d'un état mental appelé MPD.

Merci de remercier très fort EmySabath pour être la bêta de cette histoire

* * *

_**Note du traducteur : **_**TRÈS IMPORTANT :** Ceci est le début d'une très belle (et longue) fiction de SensiblyTainted. (Que j'ai personnellement adoré)

**Recherche Bêtas & Traducteurs, autrement, ceci prendra un temps long. Trop long.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Traduction: _Orin-rwo.L._

Bêta: _Misakichi_

Il y a bien plus à dire à propos d'Harry Potter que ce qui saute aux yeux. Pour la majeure partie du monde sorcier, c'est le sauveur, celui qui à défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certains le voient comme une célébrité, une étoile à suivre pour la gloire. D'autres comme un ennemi responsable de leur chute. Quelques uns comme un adolescent, quelques autres comme un ami, enfin. Tout le monde voit quelque chose de différent lorsqu'il jette son regard sur celui qui porte la cicatrice en éclair. Est-il alors si étonnant que Harry soit autant divisé au plus profond de lui-même qu'en apparence ?

Laissez-moi commencer par le début et déloger toutes les illusions sur l'histoire que vous avec tous entendu. Écoutez, et je vais vous révéler ce qui se passa réellement derrière ces deux yeux émeraudes. Je vous raconterai la véritable histoire du jeune orphelin destiné à tous nous sauver.

BMFS

La maison de Godric Hollow était une demeure accueillante dont l'intérieur était fait d'un bois chaleureux et de meubles d'un doux rouge doré. Il rappelait à la plupart des gens les feux de cheminée, les feuilles d'automne, des choses heureuses. C'était Halloween. Souriant, James regardait les photos qu'ils avaient prit pendant l'après-midi. Lui et Lily étaient habillés en pirates et Harry portait un costume de chaton. Ils avaient joué, rit, et passé un moment merveilleux.

-J'aime bien celle-là.

James sourit, ses yeux bruns joyeux quand il se tourna vers sa femme.

Lily prit la photo et se mit à rire. Dans celle-ci, elle berçait Harry. Le bébé était sur le dos, tentant d'attraper à deux mains une des banderoles d'Halloween dont Lily avait décoré la salle à manger. Elle pouvait presque entendre le beau rire de son fils alors que le garçon de la photo souriait et tentait d'attraper le bout de papier.

-Je pense que celle-ci est la meilleure. Lily montra celle où James était assis à table, une bouchée de ce qui ressemblait à du Pouding à mi-chemin de sa bouche, lorsque tout d'un coup, une bonne dose de purée de pomme de terre volait à travers l'image pour atterrir juste au dessus de l'œil droit de James.

-Il vise bien, n'est-ce pas ? Dit James en souriant tendrement.

Elle l'embrassa chaleureusement tandis qu'il promenait sa main dans ses longs cheveux roux.

-Je vais le coucher. Je redescends tout de suite.

-Tu ferais mieux de te presser, répondit James d'une voix rauque en regardant sa jeune épouse quitter la pièce.

Elle lui envoya un baiser par dessus l'épaule et emmena leur enfant dans sa chambre. Harry ne bougea pas lorsque sa mère le mit doucement dans son lit et poussa les couvertures de coton au dessus de lui. Lily regarda son fils dormir paisiblement pendant quelques instants avant de se pencher pour placer un chaud baiser sur ses cheveux noirs.

Soudain, elle se redressa. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Lily se glissa hors de la chambre. Elle entendit des sorts, puis un rire, puis le silence. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent. Sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre pourquoi, ils avaient été découverts et leurs protections avaient été franchies sans même qu'ils ne le sachent. Paniquée, elle ferma la porte en la claquant et la verrouilla avant de se précipiter vers le lit dans lequel Harry s'était réveillé, en pleurs.

Lily le fit taire en agitant sa baguette au dessus de lui alors qu'elle murmurait doucement. Une minute. Deux. Elle avait presque finit. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et les cris venant du bas retentirent, faisant pleurer Harry plus fort. Le Seigneur des ténèbres rigola, les yeux rouges flamboyant de plaisir. Lily serra Harry contre elle en lançant un regard meurtrier à l'homme, tandis qu'elle entendait James se faire torturer.

-Je pensais que votre ô combien estimé mari se battrait mieux que cela. Mes loyaux serviteurs sont venus à bout de lui en moins de dix minutes.

-Combien en a-t-il fallu ? Cracha-t-elle. Cinquante ?

Il rit.

-Non, quelque chose plus prêt de vingt-deux. Peut-être en ai-je trop fait ? J'espère qu'il en restera assez pour tout le monde. Ils en veulent tous !

-Bâtard. Tu ne gagneras pas. Tu finiras rampant au sol, promit Lily. Les cris de son mari furent coupé de façon inquiétant alors qu'elle arrêtait de parler.

-Crucio, siffla Voldemort.

Il regarda, souriant gentiment tandis que la femme convulsait en criant à l'agonie, refusant toujours de lâcher sa progéniture. Les cris du garçon devinrent plus frénétique, ses yeux verts terrorisés alors que sa mère le serrait et le secouait. Il agita la baguette et la douleur s'arrêta, la laissant pantelante, recroquevillée autour de son enfant.

-Je me sens généreux. Je vais te laisser vivre, de sorte que tu puisses louer mon grand pouvoir. Vas. Cours à ton maître. Je suis sûr qu'Albus pourra te réconforter. Vas-t-en.

-Non, dit Lily d'une voix rauque, tremblant encore de douleur, je ne vous laisserai pas tuer Harry.

-Le garçon mourra cette nuit. Tu n'as pas besoin de périr avec lui. Vas-t-en, idiote. Tu peux toujours moins bien t'en sortir, ronronna-t-il en se rapprochant.

-Non ! S'il vous plaît !

Lily sanglotait à présent, la douleur de son corps commençant à se répandre dans son esprit.

-Pas Harry !

-Avada Kadava, dit Voldemort presque paresseusement, et la jeune femme tomba sur le coté, morte, alors que l'enfant était toujours enveloppé dans ses bras mous.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana et leva sa baguette. Harry était devenu silencieux, ses yeux étaient grands et terrifiés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres répéta le sort et l'éclair mortel claqua dans l'air. Au même moment, le sort que Lily avait fini de jeter quelques secondes avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'entre dans la chambre s'activa. La pureté de la magie de son sacrifice se joignit à celle que son enfant lança par instinct. Le vert percuta les deux sorts et retourna contre celui qui l'avait lancé, l'arrachant violemment à son corps.

Mais une pointe de vert était passé à travers l'écran des deux magies, coupant le front de l'enfant. Le garçon hurla à la douleur qui se propageait insidieusement dans tout son corps, se mêlant en même temps à son âme. Révulsé, Harry rejeta la douleur loin de son esprit conscient, fracturant un morceau de sa propre âme pour y échapper.

Alors que la maison explosait sous la vague de pouvoir qui s'échappait d'entre ses murs, Harry gisait inconscient dans les bras de sa mère morte. Au plus profond de son être, la petite partie de son âme rejetée pour contenir la douleur se mêla avec les ténèbres et devint quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose d'Autre. C'était insignifiant par rapport au reste de l'esprit de Harry qui l'enferma dans un profond sommeil dans son subconscient.

BMFS

Pétunia Dursley fût consternée lorsqu'elle trouva l'orphelin sur le seuil de sa porte. Mais en tant que mère, elle ne pouvait se détourner de l'enfant, même s'il venait de cette sœur qu'elle haïssait. Vernon accepta sa décision et ils estimèrent que l'enfant pouvait très bien ne pas être entaché de la même monstruosité que ses parents. Petunia, après tout, était restée pure malgré sa famille contaminée. Harry pourrait très bien se révéler comme elle.

Ainsi, pendant un peu plus de deux ans, Petunia traita Harry avec tolérance. Elle donnait toujours son attention à son fils d'abord, mais Harry était nourri et un deuxième lit était placé dans la chambre de Dudley. Elle baignait les deux garçons et leur donnait des jouets. La plupart du temps, elle laissait Harry jouer tout seul tandis qu'elle s'occupait de Dudley, mais elle n'essaya pas activement de blesser Harry.

Le garçon aux yeux verts était joyeux et heureux. Il ne semblait pas se préoccuper du manque d'attention et s'amusait avec lui-même. Certains jours, il pleurait pour sa mère et son père, mais Pétunia lui expliquait patiemment que ses parents étaient simplement mort. Au fil du temps, ces jours de larmes devinrent de moins en moins fréquents puisque Harry commença à comprendre que ses parents ne reviendraient jamais.

Cette acceptation (réticente) du garçon par les Dursley fût détruite lorsque Harry eut quatre ans.

La journée était mauvaise, pour commencer. Dudley piquait des colères depuis le début de la matinée, et la pauvre Pétunia était au bout du rouleau. Quand vint l'heure de la sieste, elle était épuisée. Dudley hurla, ne voulant pas faire de sieste, mais pour la première fois, Pétunia l'ignora. Harry regarda Dudley alors que celui-ci jetait de rage sa peluche préférée hors de son berceau. Le garçon se mit alors à crier plus fort que jamais.

Peu importait son épuisement, Pétunia ne pouvait se permettre d'ignorer Dudley quand il était si triste et bouleversé. Elle soupira profondément avant de retourner vers la chambre des enfants. Elle ouvrit la porte juste lorsque les cris de Dudley se muèrent en rire. Sa peluche flottait dans l'air, et tomba doucement dans ses bras. Les yeux de Pétunia se rivèrent sur Harry qui fronçait les sourcils sous la concentration. Elle fût soulagée. Dieu merci, ce n'était pas Dudley qui faisait ça. Mais son soulagement fût bientôt ravalé par la peur et la colère.

Elle fondit sur Harry et le frappa durement au visage.

-Misérable monstre ! N'essaye pas d'entacher Dudley de cette vile monstruosité !

Harry commença à pleurer de douleur à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu et de la voix stridente qui lui faisait mal aux oreilles. Pétunia fût encore plus enragée par la peur de l'enfant et l'arracha de son berceau. Harry hurla lorsque son épaule se luxa. Criant hystériquement sur la monstruosité et l'horreur qu'était Harry, elle parcouru la maison frénétiquement à la recherche d'un endroit où le mettre. C'est alors qu'elle vit le placard sous l'escalier. Pétunia l'ouvrit violemment, jeta le garçon à l'intérieur, et le verrouilla fermement.

Quand Vernon arriva à la maison ce soir là, il trouva toutes les choses qu'ils avaient acheté pour Harry brûlant dans la cour arrière. Il fût choqué, puis énervé lorsque sa femme lui dit en sanglotant ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Harry dormait à présent dans le placard, épuisé par la magie qu'il avait dépensé lorsque, désespérant de stopper la douleur, il l'avait utilisé pour se guérir lui-même. Il ne se réveilla pas lorsque le placard fut ouvert brusquement, mais ouvrit ses yeux vert, groggy, quand Vernon l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'en sortit.

-Garçon, Je vais t'apprendre qu'il n'y a pas de monstruosité dans cette maison, fût-ce la dernière chose que je ferai !

Et il abattit la ceinture

Le bambin cria lorsque celle-ci le frappa, laissant une trainée rouge derrière elle. La ceinture s'abattit plus d'une douzaine de fois, fouettant son dos, ses côtes, ses jambes, et une fois, son visage. La douleur était trop grande, encore, et sa conscience s'évada pour se protéger, laissant derrière elle la peine, la peur, et le remord.

-Je suis désolé, mon oncle, sanglota le nouvel Autre. Désolé ! Bon, je serai Bon !

-Sûrement que tu le seras, Garçon, ou je te fous hors de cette maison et je te laisse crever dans le caniveau, rugit Vernon avant de le jeter de nouveau dans son sombre placard.

BMFS

Quand Harry se réveilla dans le placard le jour suivant, il ne se souvenait pas du retour de Vernon le jour précédent. Ces souvenirs était désormais détenus par le nouveau Garçon. L'Autre.

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, il ne fut pas beaucoup nourrit et souvent punit d'être un monstre. Garçon résurgeait à ces moments pour ramper et se soumettre. Il pleurait et demandait grâce, et pardon, qu'il ne recevrait jamais.

Harry ne se souvenait jamais de ce qui arrivait à Garçon. Il ne se souvenait pas être battu avec la ceinture de cuir tous les soirs pendant deux semaines. Il ne se souvenait pas quand Pétunia le mettait dehors pour le nettoyer avec le tuyau d'arrosage pour enlever l'odeur de la peur et de l'urine.

Ce dont Harry était conscient pendant ce temps, c'est qu'on lui disait de nettoyer son placard. Cela lui prit tout un jour, sans arrêt pour manger ou boire. Pour tirer les bagages et les ordures qui y avaient été stockées. Il trouva également de vieux jouets et heureusement, les cacha afin de pouvoir jouer avec lorsqu'il était enfermé.

BMFS

Tout ceci ne changea guère jusqu'au noël de ses cinq ans. Pétunia décida qu'il pourrait peut-être servir à quelque chose. Elle dirigea vers le placard, et l'ouvrit sans douceur. Harry l'avait entendu arriver et avait pu cacher le livre pour enfant qu'il avait récupéré lorsqu'il avait vu Dudley le jeter dans la poubelle.

-Garçon, sort d'ici et vient m'aider, dit elle en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

-Oui Tante Pétunia. Harry se leva pour faire ce qu'on lui disait.

-Tu ne peux pas m'aider comme ça, idiot ! Vas te nettoyer. Rapidement !

Harry se précipita vers la salle de bain. Vingt minutes plus tard, toute la saleté et la poussière avait été enlevée de sa peau. Il ne restait aucun signe des mauvais traitements. Avant que le Garçon ne retourne au sommeil, il se guérissait toujours pour que Harry n'ait pas mal. Pétunia regarda le garçon d'un œil mauvais devant cette preuve qu'il utilisait toujours de vils pouvoirs, mais préféra ne rien dire. Non, vraiment, c'était une bonne chose qu'on ne puisse rien voir d'horrible sur lui.

-Vas là et mélange la pâte à gâteau.

-D'accord, sourit Harry avant de se précipiter pour faire ce qu'elle lui disait.

Mais son bonheur fût bientôt réduit à néant. Pétunia s'acharnait à lui dire quelque chose de blessant avant de lui donner autre chose à faire. Elle lui dit que ses parents étaient mauvais et que c'est pour ça que lui aussi ne servait à rien. Elle lui expliqua également qu'il était un monstre et donc que personne ne l'aimerait jamais. Puis, lorsqu'il commença à pleurer, Pétunia le tapa.

-Ne t'avise pas de pleurer ! C'est de ta faute, sale petit morveux ! Lui apprit-elle avant de le laisser.

De nouveau, face à quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, Harry fit ce qu'il avait appris à faire. Cette partie de son esprit nouvellement mise à part se détacha de Harry et Pétunia lui apprit comment cuisiner et nettoyer. Plus tard, elle lui apprendrait aussi à s'occuper du jardin. Influencée uniquement par sa tante, la nouvelle personnalité décida qu'elle était aussi une fille. Quand elle parvint à réaliser que Pétunia était le nom d'une fleur, elle sourit et prit le nom de Rose pour elle-même. Ainsi elle pourrait être comme la femme qui formait son modèle, qu'elle s'empressait à plaire, cherchant son amour.

Rose resurgissait dès que Pétunia avait besoin d'aide pour la cuisine et le jardin. Elle lût tous les livres d'étiquette que Pétunia mit entre ses mains. Quand Pétunia invitait les ménagères du quartier avec elle, Rose les servait avec un doux sourire poli. Elle ne parlait que rarement, et les seules choses qu'elle ait jamais dit étaient 'puis-je', 'merci' et 'bonjour'.

Même lorsqu'une des femmes allait essayer de l'intégrer dans une conversation, Rose ne ferait que hocher ou secouer la tête. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle voulait être impolie. Rose n'était pas comme les autres personnalités. Elle avait un handicap. Elle était sourde. La seule chose qui la guidait était son étrange habilité à savoir comment les gens autour d'elle se sentaient, lui permettant de correctement deviner leurs besoins. Et la seule façon dont elle avait été capable d'apprendre et d'obéir Pétunia était parce qu'elle pouvait lire sur les lèvres.

Mais son handicap était bien plus une bénédiction qu'un réel handicap car il lui permettait de se protéger contre les paroles blessantes de sa tante et de continuer à sourire et servir avec politesse, ce qui était l'essentiel. Et si elle avait agit d'une autre façon, elle aurait été obligé de se retirer et de laisser sa place au Garçon pour s'en occuper.

BMFS

Alors, Harry grandit croyant que sa famille le négligeait et l'ignorait, l'enfermant et le nourrissant rarement. En vérité, Rose mangeait tous les jours au petit-déjeuner et avec Pétunia pour le thé. Mais leur corps commun restait maigre parce que l'essentiel de cette énergie était utilisée par Garçon lorsque Vernon revenait à la maison avec le besoin de se défouler. Harry avait très peu de souvenir de la maison en dehors du placard sombre, mais il était toujours très conscient lorsqu'il était à l'école.

Harry aimait l'école de tout son cœur. Il aimait être à la lumière et avec des gens qui lui donneraient attention. Dudley était une classe avant lui et il pouvait se permettre d'être intelligent et espiègle sans craindre d'être puni pour ça. La cour de récréation était une toute autre question. Harry trouvait pour cela une raison de rester à l'intérieur avec les professeurs pour éviter d'être blessé par son plus fort et plus vieux cousin.

Il était de loin le garçon le plus intelligent de sa classe, ayant apprit par lui-même comment lire avant l'école primaire et absorbant toutes autres choses comme une éponge affamée. Quand il entendit parler de sauter une classe, Harry commença à cacher ses progrès et à donner de mauvaises réponses. Les enseignants lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas, mais il répondit simplement qu'il n'avait pas encore apprit les nouvelles choses, tandis que celle d'avant lui avait été enseignée par sa tante et son oncle. Ils acceptèrent ça, et il ne fut plus question de sauter une classe. Harry en fût soulagé, très heureux de ne pas être forcé d'aller dans la même classe que Dudley.

BMFS

Et c'est ainsi que Harry grandit et Rose avec lui. Mais Garçon ne semblait pas grandir ou devenir plus mature. Il restait un enfant sans défense de cinq ans, plongé dans un monde de douleurs et de punitions sans fins. Ignorant de cela, Harry était à peu près heureux. Mais cela changea lentement alors qu'Harry approchait son huitième anniversaire.

Harry vit Dudley avoir des retenues et des réunions avec ses parents et ses enseignants pour son tempérament d'enfant gâté et violent. Il n'aurait pas dû savoir ce pourquoi Dudley était puni, mais il avait espionné lors des réunions et avait entendu ce que les professeurs avaient à dire sur son cousin. Cela lui fit réfléchir.

Il savait que Dudley était mauvais. Pétunia et Vernon savait lui dire très rapidement la façon dont il devait se comporter, et Harry essayait tant bien que mal de leur obéir. Mais Dudley transgressait toutes ces règles, et était récompensé pour ça. À la maison, le garçon hurlait et frappait ses parents, et ils se contentaient de le gronder gentiment en lui donnant tout de même ce qu'il demandait. Pétunia et Vernon se battaient avec les enseignants, disant qu'ils se trompaient sur leur précieux Dudley.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry commença à connaître la colère. Il commença à réaliser que rester dans son placard à balais n'était pas juste ou bien, et commença à haïr Dudley pour échapper aux sanctions pour son mauvais comportement, pour être chéri et récompensé même s'il ne le méritait pas. Vernon vit le nouveau regard d'Harry à travers ses yeux couleur émeraude et le fustigea.

-N'ose pas nous regarder de cette façon, Garçon. Sale Monstruosité ! Hurla-t-il en battant Harry sur le sol de ses mains et de ses pieds. Les côtes brisés, les deux avant-bras démis, la pommette fracturée, les yeux loin d'être épargnés, les tibias brisés. Garçon hurlait à l'agonie, la douleur étant trop grande pour qu'il puisse crier qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne le referait plus. Finalement, même Garçon ne put le supporter et plongea dans l'inconscience.

Harry ne se réveilla pas avant trois jours. Quand il le fit, il était guérit mais même la magie réparatrice de Garçon n'avait pût réparer le délicat tissu de ses yeux. Il aurait besoin de lunettes pour toujours après cela. Il ne se rappela pas avoir été en colère contre Dudley. Et il ne ressentit jamais la haine et la colère pour la façon dont il était traité. Au lieu de cela, ces émotions noires furent détournées. Et l'obscurité dormant au plus profond de l'inconscient du garçon, l'obscurité qui avait été placé là par le sort du Seigneur des ténèbres, plus profonde que Garçon ou Rose, fut nourrie et commença à lentement croître et se renforcer.

BMFS

Quelques années plus tard, Harry était assis dans son placard. Fatigué de l'obscurité, il pencha sa tête pour écouter attentivement. Pétunia était dans la cuisine à faire on ne sait quoi et Dudley jouait à des jeux vidéos dans le salon. Vernon était toujours au travail. Se sentant en sécurité, Harry entrouvrit doucement la porte du placard, permettant à la lumière d'y entrer. Puis, il se retourna et découvrit la cachette de jouets brisés et de livres qu'il avait caché sous le plancher de son lit.

Décidé, il attrapa quelques militaires mutilés et s'assit pour pouvoir les étaler sur son matelas. Il mit soigneusement sept hommes d'un coté et cinq de l'autre. Il les fit manœuvrer avec soin, s'imaginant le chef du plus petit escadron :

Il regarda le terrain accidenté puis revint au rapport qu'un de ses éclaireurs lui avait remit. Le nombre de ses ennemis était sept, et ils étaient répartis en un demi-cercle faisant face à ses troupes. Ce serait difficile, mais il savait qu'il pouvait emmener ses hommes de l'autre coté. Ordonnant à deux de ses hommes de mener un leurre, Harry mena son équipe à travers la fente, puis à tenir leur position et tirer dans le dos des autres. Harry sourit et leva les bras triomphalement. La victoire !

Le courrier arriva dans la boite au lettre et, aussi rapide que la pensée, Harry avait rangé ses jouets sous le lit et fermé la porte du placard avant que sa tante ne passe dans le couloir pour le récupérer.

-Dudley ! Ton bulletin est arrivée, appela-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Dudley retournait à l'école tous les étés. Le gros garçon blond se débrouillait toujours bien pour ses devoirs, mais ses tests étaient épouvantables. Pour certaines classes, ça allait, mais pour d'autres, non. Ses parents en étaient venus à croire que c'était l'anxiété qui lui faisait rater ses tests et qui était la cause d'une telle différence entre ses notes. Dudley s'empressa de jouer sur ça autant qu'il le pouvait. Harry se souvenait ce que son cousin avait dit au principal et à ses parents :

« Je connais toutes les réponses, vraiment ! J'étudie vraiment beaucoup et j'ai toujours des notes parfaites pour mes devoirs. Mais quand je me retrouve devant un test, ça s'en va. Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

Harry renifla avec un ricanement. Son cousin ne savait _jamais_ rien. La raison pour laquelle ses devoirs étaient parfaits était que c'était Harry qui les faisait pour lui. Secouant sa tête, Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas comme si cela l'embêtait vraiment. Pétunia le laissait en dehors de son placard pour faire ses devoirs, donc le travail supplémentaire n'était pas ce qui l'embêtait. De plus, il s'embêtait avec ce qu'il apprenait dans sa classe et le travail de Dudley était plus difficile. Pas de beaucoup, mais c'était suffisant.

-Dudleynouchet ! Regardes ! Tu as eut un C ! Hurla Pétunia de sa voix haut perchée.

-Oh, je suis si fière de toi, Dudley ! Pourquoi ne pas aller faire du shopping demain pour célébrer ça ?

-Bien. Je veux une nouvelle veste. Et il y a un nouveau jeu auquel je veux jouer.

Harry soupira et revint à sa rêverie. Sa tête se tourna cependant lorsque sa tante lui ordonna d'aller préparer le dîner. Rose sortit en rampant et fit un doux sourire à sa tante avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle prit son tablier et l'attacha parfaitement avant de se tourner vers le frigo.

Pétunia regarda le garçon repousser ses cheveux noirs sauvages de devant ses yeux avant de se mettre à préparer le dîner. Ses mains fines coupant délicatement les légumes et commençant à faire les sauces pour les viandes cuisant dans le four. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait juste quelque chose de différent chez ce garçon quand il faisait la cuisine. La façon dont il se déplaçait, son sourire. Ils n'étaient pas les mêmes que lorsqu'il se préparait pour l'école ou faisait ses devoirs. Secouant la tête, elle se dirigea vers le salon pour le remettre en ordre. Ce n'était comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire.

BMFS

Le jour suivant, Rose était en train de plier le linge alors que sa famille prenait le petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé. Elle sentit leur satisfaction et sourit joyeusement. Du coin de l'œil elle vit une lettre épaisse passer à travers la boite au lettre. Elle savait que c'était dimanche. Le courrier n'arrivait pas le dimanche. Ce devait être important.

-Puis-je ? Demanda-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'entendre, mais sa vois était plus douce et haute que celle d'Harry. Pétunia fronça les sourcils, et, sentant sa confusion, la jeune fille fit un geste vers la porte d'entrée.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Rose lut sur les lèvres pincées de sa tante.

Rose pensait ne pouvoir dire que 'puis-je', 'merci' et 'bonjour' correctement. Mais elle essaya de dire courrier. Elle se concentra sur ses lèvres et les fit bouger de la façon dont elle savait qu'elles le devaient, mais sa voix forma 'carrier'. La colère de Vernon émergea tandis qu'il pensait que Harry se moquait de sa femme. Il claqua sa fourchette sur la table. Rose ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais elle tourna la tête pour le regarder avec des grands yeux, ayant sentit la montée de colère.

-Va le chercher, dit sèchement Pétunia. Rose n'entendit pas et ne vit pas que sa tante avait parlé, son attention tournée vers son Oncle.

Vernon devint violet. _Es-tu sourd ! Ecoutes ta tante avant que je ne batte cette arrogance hors de toi, Garçon __!_

Rose tourna rapidement sa tête pour regarder sa tante. Fronçant les sourcils, Pétunia répéta l'ordre et regarda Harry sortir de la pièce délicatement. Vernon marmonnait dans sa barbe et Dudley ricana sous ses céréales. Il aimait tellement lorsque ses parents reprenaient Harry. C'était tellement amusant à regarder.

Rose ramassa l'enveloppe et fut choquée par ce qui était dessus : '_Harry Potter, le placard sous l'escalier'._ Elle savait qui était Harry et Garçon, mais ne pensait pas beaucoup à eux. Ce n'est pas comme si elle les avait jamais rencontré. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire, donc elle se retira. Harry regarda l'enveloppe curieusement. Il lut l'adresse et eut le souffle coupé. C'était pour lui ! Il n'avait jamais eut de courrier avant et c'était dimanche, donc ça devait être très important.

Souriant, il se préparait à l'ouvrir mais la lâcha en sursautant lorsque son Oncle beugla :

-Qu'est-ce qui prend tant de temps, Garçon ?

Harry ne pouvait que penser que son oncle l'avait réveillé pour qu'il aille chercher ce qui était arrivé, et qu'il avait obéit, encore endormi, ne se réveillant qu'à présent. Mais il ne voulait pas donner cette lettre à son Oncle. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir ce dont il s'agissait, et c'était la sienne . Il jeta donc l'enveloppe dans son placard en passant et entra dans la cuisine, sa tête docilement baissée.

-Je suis désolé, mon oncle, Il n'y avait rien.

Vernon tourna pourpre et vola de sa chaise. La tête de Harry se redressa rapidement, et Garçon resurgit. Il se recroquevilla, ses mains couvrant sa tête alors qu'il se penchait sur ses genoux. Déjà, il disait qu'il était désolé, et qu'il ne le ferait plus jamais. Vernon jura et cria en battant l'enfant terrorisé.

-Vernon, tu vas être en retard. Tu as une réunion que le manager à prévu pour ce matin, tu te souviens ? Dit indifféremment Pétunia au bout de quelques minutes.

-Je reviendrai, Garçon ! Grogna Vernon, et il le piétina pour embrasser la joue de Pétunia avant d'attraper sa veste de costume, et de partir en trombe de la maison.

-Retournes dans ton placard, dit Pétunia en détournant le nez, ne voulant pas regarder le dégoûtant garçon qui saignait.

-Oui, tante. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé, gémit Garçon. Puis, il rampa dans son placard et s'y effondra. Pleurant, impuissant, sa magie agit doucement, soulageant la forte douleur et lui permettant de se retirer.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux. Il était dans son placard. Avec un grand sourire, il chercha de la main l'enveloppe. Ses doigts la frôlèrent, et il écouta assidûment. Il ne pouvait entendre ni Pétunia, ni Dudley. Avec précaution, il entrouvrit la porte du placard et ouvrit la lettre. Il avait à peine finit de lire la première ligne quand la porte s'ouvrit en un battement. Dudley se tenait là avec un grand sourire. Il était venu chercher Harry pour jouer à la Chasse-au-Harry, mais était encore plus heureux de trouver Harry en train de faire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas.

-Maman ! hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons. Le monstre a une lettre ! Il a menti à papa!

Pétunia se précipita depuis le jardin jusqu'au placard. Son fils était en train de bloquer la petite ouverture et semblait être en difficulté. Il tentait d'arracher la lettre à Harry, mais Harry n'était pas prêt d'abandonner cette fois. Sa rage fut absorbée alors même qu'elle se formait, le laissant seulement un peu en colère, désespéré et frustré.

-Dudley, lâche ! Pleura-t-il, essayant d'extirper sa petite main de la prise suante de son cousin. C'est à moi. Laisses-moi la lire, s'il te plaît !

-Pousses-toi, Dudley ! Ordonna Pétunia, et Dudley se poussa à contre cœur. Elle extirpa alors un Harry tortillant de son placard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Garçon ? Tu crois que c'est amusant de lire le courrier d'autres personnes.

-Non, répondit Harry, tenant toujours la lettre ouverte. Elle était adressée à moi, regardes !

Elle lut l'enveloppe et se figea. Elle connaissait cette écriture. C'était la même que celle laissée sur le panier d'Harry. Le sang se drainant de son visage, elle prit la lettre des mains du garçon de toute sa force et lui renvoya un coup au visage. Garçon gémit et se blottit à ses pieds, pleurant en demandant son pardon. Poussant alors un cri, Elle le frappa de toutes ses forces, ses longs ongles perçant sa peau jusqu'au sang.

-Vas dans ton placard ! Cria-t-elle. Je demanderai à Vernon de s'occuper de toi.

BMFS

Harry ne pouvait contenir son désarrois lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le sombre placard. Pourquoi avait-elle prit la lettre et l'avait-elle enfermé de nouveau ? C'était la sienne ! Il devrait être autorisé à la lire . Peut-être qu'elle avait déjà mit les morceaux déchirés à la poubelle. Il pourrait les retrouver discrètement cette nuit. Cela ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'il les remette ensemble et puisse lire le message. Souriant d'anticipation, il attendit que la nuit tombe, se demandant qui pouvait lui avoir écrit.

Harry se faufila bel et bien hors de son placard cette nuit là, mais il n'y avait aucun morceau dans la poubelle. Pétunia les avait brulés. Déçu, il se glissa de nouveau dans son placard, mais au petit matin, d'autres lettres arrivèrent. Chaque jour, il tentait d'en faufiler une dans son placard, mais son oncle l'arrêtait toujours et le jetait dans son placard pour le reste de la journée.

Ce qui se passait en réalité, c'est que Vernon battait Garçon jusqu'à l'inconscience avant de le balancer, le corps meurtri et brisé, dans le sombre placard. Il détruisit toutes les lettres et alla jusqu'à prendre des congés pour arrêter toute celles qui essayeraient de rentrer. Pétunia devenait hystérique et Dudley ne rigolait plus vraiment et devenait de plus en plus effrayé à mesure que l'Ire de son père s'agravait. Finalement, Vernon craqua et finit par leur dire qu'ils partaient en vacance sur une île.

-Pas la moindre lettre ou un de ces foutus oiseaux ne pourra nous y trouver, jura-t-il.

Harry fut largement ignoré pendant le voyage, et il en était bien content. Il était fatigué et supposait que l'inquiétude engendrée par ces lettres ne lui permettait pas de dormir correctement la nuit. En réalité, cette fatigue était due aux quantités massives d'énergie que Garçon utilisait pour les maintenir en vie.

Il fallut près de dix heures pour rejoindre l'île et Vernon ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois. Même pas lorsque Pétunia dit qu'elle allait devoir trouver des toilettes. Harry en fut choqué. D'habitude, il faisait tout pour que sa 'Pet' (NdT : animal de compagnie) soit heureuse. Il se demanda sombrement ce qu'ils désespéraient tant de lui cacher. Que pouvaient bien contenir ces lettres ?

Ces pensées empêchèrent Harry de dormir cette nuit là. La tempête qui battait au dehors n'aidait pas non plus et Harry passa son temps à fixer le plafond de la cabane proche de la ruine dans laquelle Vernon les avait trainé. Il fut le premier à ressentir les tremblements du sol et roula sur le ventre, l'excitation parcourant ses veines alors qu'il regardait vers la porte d'entrée. Quelque chose arrivait. Mais comment ? La cabane se trouvait au large de la côte et le propriétaire avait assuré qu'il ne possédait qu'un bateau pour s'y rendre.

En dépit de cela, la porte tremblait sous la force de ce qui essayait d'entrer. Dudley bondit du canapé en criant. Vernon et Pétunia accoururent dans la pièce, portant tous deux leurs chemises de nuit. Harry regarda stupidement l'énorme fusil de chasse que Vernon agrippait de son gros poing. La personne qui tentait de défoncer la porte ignora les avertissements de Vernon, et la fit sauter de ses gonds.

Tout le monde resta silencieux quand Hagrid entra et se présenta en remettant la porte en place. Harry fixa avec émerveillement l'immense homme qui venait d'insulter Dudley et de jeter un fusil tordu dans le coin de la pièce. Le carton rectangulaire un peu abîmé que Hagrid lui tendit avec un grand sourire était assez pour le mettre en état de choc. Tremblantes, ses mains pâles le prirent.

C'est pour moi ? Chuchota-t-il, submergé par trop d'émotions pour les identifier. C'est vraiment mon anniversaire ?

-Bien sûr que ça l'est, dit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. Connais pas ton anniversaire ?

Harry fit non de la tête sans rien dire. Il était trop occupé à ouvrir le cadeau pour remarquer le regard meurtrier que Hagrid lança à sa famille. À l'intérieur, il y avait un gâteau au chocolat avec les lettres 'Joyeux Anniversaire Harry'. Il regarda le géant et sourit.

-Merci, euh... Hagrid. Mais... Puis-je vous demander... qui êtes vous ?

-C'est vrai, je ne t'ai rien dit de plus que mon nom, dit Hagrid en souriant au petit garçon. Je suis le gardien des clés de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.

Ce qui suivit était la vérité à propos du passé de Harry. Que ses parents, Lily et James Potter, avaient été assassinés par Voldemort, et que Harry avait été le seul à survivre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été revu après ce soir là. Harry se tenait silencieusement, absorbant toutes les informations, réalisant pourquoi sa tante et son oncle l'avait caché dans le placard tout ce temps, et le traitaient durement. Seul la menace que Hagrid proféra à Vernon et la queue de cochon qui poussa sur Dudley lui arrachèrent un petit sourire.

Harry était encore dans le brouillard lorsque Hagrid l'emmena à Londres puis sur le Chemin de Traverse le jour suivant. Il n'avait jamais rêvé que quelque chose de si merveilleux lui arrive. Mais son humeur joyeuse s'évanouit lorsqu'il entra dans le Chaudron Baveur et que tout le monde commença à le fixer avec des grands yeux et murmurer derrière son dos. Il n'aimait pas cette attention malsaine. Il n'aimait pas les regards pressants, presque affamés que lui lançait les gens de la pièce ou plus tard, du Chemin de Traverse.

C'est à ce moment qu'il sortit de l'hébétude dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis que Hagrid était venu le chercher. Il réalisa que le monde sorcier allait être loin de la perfection et qu'il avait intérêt de faire attention pour ne s'attirer de sérieux ennuis, surtout qu'il ne savait même pas à quoi s'attendre. Harry décida d'apprendre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, ceci incluant ce que Hagrid était venu chercher à Gringotts.

Chez Madame Malkin, il rencontra un garçon blond qui allait aussi à Poudlard. Harry parla peu mais essaya de rassembler le maximum d'informations en laissant l'autre parler. C'était difficile de cacher l'immensité de son ignorance, mais avant que les ajustements soient finis, Harry vient à comprendre que les Sorciers n'étaient pas unis, qu'il y avait différentes factions, comme dans le monde réel, et qu'il existait un sport très populaire appelé Quidditch. Il était plutôt content de ce qu'il avait réussi à apprendre en quelques minutes. Il apprit des choses encore plus intéressantes en achetant sa baguette.

Il passa le mois suivant chez les Dursley, pensant à tout ce qu'il avait appris dans ses nouveaux livres d'école. Pétunia et Vernon le laissèrent tranquille la majeur partie du temps, le déplaçant en fait dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley et l'y enfermant jusqu'au début de l'année. Ils ne mentionnèrent même pas Hedwige qui entrait et sortait de la chambre quand elle le voulait. Dudley était si effrayé de Harry qu'il ne se plaignit même pas lorsqu'il fut contraint de céder sa deuxième chambre. Mais le jour précédant la rentrée, Vernon déverrouilla la porte et entra dans la chambre de Harry. Le garçon s'assit tranquillement sur son lit.

-Je te préviens, Garçon, dit-il avec une malice insidieuse. Harry le regarda avec les yeux élargis tandis que Garçon tremblait au fond de lui et se préparait à prendre sa place. Vernon colla sa face contre celle de Harry en agrippant son col.

-Parle de nous à une seule de ces monstruosités, et tu le regretteras. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? Pas un foutu mot, Garçon. Pas un.

-Oui, oncle Vernon, murmura Harry craintivement. Dans sa mémoire, il n'avait jamais vu son oncle si effrayant. Vernon grogna et recula pour prendre sa ceinture. Garçon retira Harry et prit sa place.

**Fin du Prologue.**

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Le prochain chapitre couvrira la première année à Poudlard

**_Note du traducteur :_** Le 'problème' est à peut près finit de poser dans 2 chapitres. Longue fiction = Long début. J'espère que vous aimez. Dites-le moi. Bêta et co-traducteurs chaleureusement invités. Même pour quelques chapitres.

Je traduit un peu moins de 1 000 mots par heure, et cette histoire (BMFS, SWTL, FwTW) en fait prêt de 800 000. Je ne compte pas du tout tout traduire moi même. À très bon entendeur, salut !


	2. La Pierre Philosophale

**Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

_'Esprit brisé, Âme fracturée'_

Par:** SensiblyTainted**

* * *

**_Note de l'auteur :_**

Pour prévenir toute confusion. Quand les autres personnalités résurgent, le corps de Harry ne change pas physiquement. La façon dont elles sont décrites dans la chambre de l'âme dans ce chapitre est simplement la façon dont elles se perçoivent.

* * *

**_Note du traducteur :_** Un grand** merci pour vos rewiews**... elles sont très motivantes!

* * *

**La Pierre Philosophale**

Traduction: _Orin-rwo.L._

Bêta: _Harry-Drago_

Gamma: _Misakichi_

_-Je te préviens, Garçon, dit-il avec une malice insidieuse. Harry le regarda avec les yeux élargis tandis que Garçon tremblait au fond de lui et se préparait à prendre sa place. Vernon colla sa face contre celle d'Harry en agrippant son col._

_-Parle de nous à une seule de ces monstruosités, et tu le regretteras. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? Pas un foutu mot, Garçon. Pas un._

_-Oui, oncle Vernon, murmura Harry craintivement. Dans sa mémoire, il n'avait jamais vu son oncle si effrayant. Vernon grogna et recula pour prendre sa ceinture. Garçon retira Harry et prit sa place._

BMFS

Au petit matin, même Garçon n'avait pu guérir Harry de toutes ses blessures. Le jeune adolescent supposa qu'il avait mal dormi, après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il dormait dans un vrai lit. Et il se souvint de l'avertissement de son Oncle. Il résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Qui passerait une bonne nuit après ça ? - non pas qu'il ait jamais imaginé parler des Dursley à Poudlard... Il serait sans doute occupé avec bien d'autres choses. En fait, il avait l'intention de penser à sa famille aussi peu que possible.

Harry envoya un sourire narquois à Dudley lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture avec ses nouvelles affaires. Dudley gémit. Ils allaient l'emmener à l'hôpital pour enlever sa queue. Harry espérait que ce serait vraiment douloureux. Il était plutôt content de lui lorsqu'il poussa son chariot jusqu'à la plateforme en suivant une famille de roux.

Lorsque le plus jeune des garçons le retrouva seul dans un compartiment et qu'il s'y assit, Harry employa la même méthode pour s'informer qu'avec le blond. Il réalisa très vite que celui-ci devait appartenir à l'autre camp. Alors que Ron décrivait les maisons de Poudlard et en particulier combien celle de Serpentard était mauvaise, il se rappela la fierté du blond d'aller dans cette dernière. Il se rappela également qu'il avait appelé Hagrid 'serviteur'.

Après l'irruption de Draco dans leur compartiment, Harry savait qu'il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard même s'il était bien conscient de posséder bien plus de traits de cette maison que des autres, à part, peut-être un peu, Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas être dans la même maison que celui qui avait tué ses parents et qui était le responsable de sa vie misérable chez les Dursley. Il ne dit rien pendant le reste du voyage, et écouta le roux.

Le stress s'accumula en lui jusqu'à la rupture lorsque le Choixpeau déclara qu'il irait bien à Serpentard. En fait, ce fut comme si quelque chose en lui-même se fracturait, comme un brusque changement dans la pression de l'air, et le stress disparut après un petit vertige. Il se sentit confiant, et se redressa. Le Choixpeau devint étrangement silencieux avant de proclamer : « Gryffondor ! »

Sans que Harry ne le sache, il lui manquait à présent de nouvelles parts de son passé. Toutes les inquiétudes qu'il avait eu dans le train, et les moments plus vicieux où il avait rusé pour se venger de Dursley ou de ses amis étaient effacés pour être stockés dans une autre personnalité. Il ne se souvenait même plus que le Choixpeau l'avait voulu à Serpentard. Il sourit largement et courut joyeusement jusqu'à Ron à la table des lions.

BMFS

Silas observa l'endroit où il était, sachant qu'il n'était désormais plus une part de Harry. Il se trouvait dans une chambre pourvu d'une bibliothèque vide, d'une chaise de lecture noire, un lit avec des draps d'un vert profond, et d'un miroir en pied. Il se déplaça devant lui pour observer sa réflexion. Il paraissait deux ans plus vieux que Harry, près de treize ans.

Il portait des robes de Serpentard par dessous lesquelles se trouvait une chemise de soie blanche, un pantalon noir parfaitement cintré et des chaussures noires cirées. Il avait des cheveux noirs, peignés et doux, qui étaient placés derrière ses oreilles. Son visage était similaire à celui de Harry, sans être tout à fait identique, et ses yeux était un mélange hypnotique de bleu et de gris.

Satisfait, il marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il connaissait l'existence des Autres et savait ce qu'ils faisaient pour Harry, mais avait envie de les voir par lui-même. Il se trouva dans une sorte de salon, neutre. La moquette était blanche, l'unique canapé, noir, et les rideaux aux murs était d'un noir velouté. Il y avait trois autres portes. Il alla vers la porte la plus proche de la sienne. C'était une porte rectangulaire sans fioritures, blanche, alors que la sienne était faite d'acajou foncé dont le haut formait un demi-cercle. Il ouvrit la porte blanche pour trouver Rose.

La fillette de onze ans était recroquevillée dans son lit, souriant largement alors qu'elle rêvait. Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui laissait passer la lumière dorée du soleil dans la pièce. Des plantes et des herbes de toutes sortes étaient disposées devant celle-ci, sans conteste entretenue avec amour. Des livres de cuisines se tenaient sur une petite étagère. Un miroir en pied argenté se trouvait d'un côté, et de l'autre, une chaise en peluche blanche. Un tablier était suspendu à la porte par un crochet en argent. Et les outils de jardinage étaient disposés sur une table près de la fenêtre.

La moquette était blanche, tandis que le couvre lit était d'un rose pétant parsemé de rose rougeâtre. Les murs était bleu ciel. Tout était impeccable, y comprit Rose. La petite fille avait une tresse de cheveux blonds jusqu'à la taille, ses lèvres étaient comme une pétale de rose, sa jupe en froufrous blanc descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Des chaussures blanches étaient disposées proprement près du lit. Sa tête se tourna et elle ouvrit des yeux bleus endormis pour le regarder. La confusion passa sur son visage.

-Je suis Silas, lui dit-il. Je vais garder un œil sur Harry pour m'assurer qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide. Tu peux dormir.

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il ferma la porte doucement derrière lui, bien que conscient de sa surdité. L'autre porte était une réplique parfaite du placard de Privet Drive. Il eut un petit rire noir et l'ouvrit, se baissant pour entrer. L'intérieur était similaire au placard et il dut s'accroupir.

Le matelas pitoyable était poussé au fond au lieu d'être sur le coté, comme dans le vrai placard. Et sur celui-ci, se tenait un garçon de cinq ans. Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Les iris étaient noirs, pleins de larmes, de désespoir, et de douleur. Silas ignora les excuses et les supplications de ne pas lui faire mal que gémissait le garçon pendant qu'il regardait le corps nu et affamé. Il ne restait quasiment plus de peau qui n'ait été couverte par les contusions, les coupures, les brûlures, les coups de ceinture ou de fouet. Sachant que Garçon ne pourrait pas comprendre ce qu'il dirait, il s'éloigna en silence et referma la porte du placard pour le laisser reposer en paix.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre porte. C'était quelque chose que vous auriez put trouver dans un château faite de pierre dure et de barres de fer. Silas ouvrit la porte. La pièce était noire, l'ombre était partout. Mais, tout au fond, il pouvait distinguer un petit homme très blanc. Tout ce que Silas pouvait en voir étaient ses mains blanches aux vicieuses griffes noires, qui étaient repliées sur le torse de l'homme au visage cadavérique.

Pas même les lèvres, les joues ou les paupières n'avaient de couleur. Il fallut un moment à Silas pour réaliser que les cheveux de l'homme descendaient jusqu'au sol, dans une sorte de brume. Il ne respirait pas, il ne bougeait pas. Il se tenait là comme un cadavre. Silas referma la porte sans même être entré.

BMFS

Alors que Harry commençait l'école, se faisait ses premiers amis, rencontrait ses enseignants, il ne remarqua pas qu'il apprenait beaucoup moins vite qu'il ne le faisait dans l'école moldue. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il n'était plus cynique, amer ou rusé désormais. Il n'était absolument pas au courant que Silas apprenait derrière ses yeux complotait, planifiait, et regardait. Il ne savait pas que Silas resurgissait chaque nuit quand Harry pensait dormir pour se faufiler furtivement vers la bibliothèque pour apprendre d'avantage, ou que la bibliothèque personnelle du Serpentard dans la chambre de l'âme de Silas se remplissait et s'étalait rapidement.

C'est Silas qui veilla sur les autres et constata que si l'homme cadavre et Garçon n'avait pas de problème à ne pas émerger pendant un long temps, Rose ne s'adaptait pas aussi bien. Il commença à l'entendre mal dormir. Aussi, chaque semaine, dès que Harry était endormi, il s'en allait vers les serres et se retirait pour laisser Rose s'occuper allègrement des plantes sous la lueur de la lune.

Personne ne nota l'étrange comportement de Harry. Lui-même n'était pas conscient des moments où un Autre prenait sa place, car Silas s'assurait qu'ils ne viennent que lorsque leur Hôte dormait et les ramenait dans le lit avant qu'il n'ait besoin de se réveiller. Harry était vraiment heureux à l'école en dépit du professeur Rogue (que Silas trouvait plutôt drôle, sauf quand les pensées noires de l'homme étaient tournées vers son Harry.) et le Quidditch.

Au début, Harry était choqué et embarrassé de faire partie de l'équipe. Mais l'enthousiasme de Ron et son propre amour du vol grandissant, il finit par être très excité pour voler. Et il fut même plus drôle de tenter de résoudre l'énigme du coffre et du chien à trois têtes avec Ron, puis Hermione. (Silas était toujours reconnaissant envers la brune. Il était vraiment malade de l'ennuyeux roux. Hermione n'était pas parfaite, mais au moins, elle était intelligente.)

Bien sûr, tout ne pouvait pas rester merveilleux éternellement. En février, après avoir été attrapé en dehors du lit -ayant redonné le dragon illégal à Charlie Weasley-, Harry, Ron et Draco obtinrent une retenue. Harry n'était pas trop déçu. Il aimait Hagrid, et la Forêt Interdite n'était pas si effrayante. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Cet avis plutôt naïf changea après qu'il ait eu la chance de voir face à face Voldemort. Voir la licorne morte lui fit réaliser qu'il n'était pas vraiment au milieu d'un jeu. C'était aussi réel que sérieux. Et si Rogue était vraiment en quête de la pierre ? Et s'il travaillait main dans la main avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pourquoi quelle autre raison Voldemort pouvait-il approcher de Poudlard si ce n'est pour la pierre garantissant l'immortalité ? Harry savait que Voldemort attendait qu'il attendait qu'un de ses serviteurs lui apporte la pierre. Ce n'était certainement plus amusant.

Silas avait été indifférent au mystère avec lequel son hôte jouait, mais il savait qu'ils avaient à présent besoin d'en connaître le plus possible au sujet de Voldemort et de la pierre. Si Voldemort regagnait ses pouvoirs, les premiers sur sa liste noire seraient très probablement eux. Et même si Rogue était suspect, Silas ne pensait pas que Harry regardait dans la bonne direction. Ça lui semblait une mauvaise piste. Et il ne pensait pas cela seulement parce que l'homme l'amusait parfois.

Il essaya d'aider, donnant à Harry des impressions et des intuitions, mais le garçon était vraiment têtu. Il essaya même de soulager l'anxiété grandissante de Harry : que Voldemort vienne tout d'un coup dans l'école pour le chercher. Mais rien ne marchait. Rose devint plus rapidement agitée, et Garçon pouvait parfois être entendu pleurant dans le placard. Silas était sinistre. Il fallait que cela change. Et cela changea, mais pas dans le sens qu'il avait prévu.

BMFS

La fin de mai approchait, et les examens de Harry étaient pratiquement terminés. Mais le garçon était plus tendu que jamais. Quand il se rendit enfin compte de ce qui clochait, il courut chez Hagrid. À l'horreur des trois adolescent, ils réalisèrent que Hagrid avait donné au traître la clef pour passer Fluffy. Ils coururent pour demander de l'aide.

Assez incroyablement, il furent informé que le professeur Dumbledore était parti. Ils parlèrent alors à leur directrice de maison. Harry pouvait à peine croire que McGonagall ne voit pas la même menace que lui et faillit s'évanouir sous le choc lorsqu'elle leur signifia que tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle allait simplement ignorer cette menace !

Si personne d'autre ne le faisait, il devait protéger la pierre. Même si cela signifiait y aller d'abord et stopper Voldemort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais il ne le pouvait pas ! Il n'était qu'un enfant ! Comment pouvait-il attendre de lui-même de protéger quoi que ce soit ? Agité, tremblant, il était tiraillé entre son désir de protéger la pierre et sa certitude de ne pas en être capable

BMFS

Silas soupira de soulagement lorsque la tension se relâcha et alla dans la chambre principale pour jeter un œil sur les Autres. Il fut choqué de voir Harry couché sur le canapé, profondément endormi. Il aurait entendu Rose et Garçon s'ils avaient resurgi. Ce n'était donc pas eux. Il regarda autour de lui et son regard se fixa sur une nouvelle porte grande ouverte. Elle était faite de chaîne massif. Il la franchit pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait personne, mais Silas savait en regardant la pièce qui était la nouvelle personne.

La chambre possédait un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux rouges. Une zone de duel et un mannequin se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce, ainsi qu'une étagère contenant tous les livres de défenses contre les forces du mal qu'ils connaissaient. Silas soupira d'exaspération et retourna s'assoir auprès du jeune garçon. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage deHarry.

-Tu viens juste de laisser partir ton Gryffondor dans la bataille, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il au petit garçon. Nous allons mourir, maintenant.

BMFS

La nouvelle personnalité dirigea les deux autres Gryffondors en bas de la trappe. Il utilisa ses points forts, les conduisant prudemment. Il était sûr de lui et l'excitation le rongeait. Il était hors de question qu'il ne résolve pas cette énigme et qu'il ne sauve pas la pierre. Avec un sourire d'anticipation, il se plaça sur l'échiquier et suivi les instructions de Ron, lui faisant confiance.

Bien que cela soit difficile, il prit la bonne décision de laisser Ron derrière. Hermione le suivit. Après l'énigme résolue, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer de la laisser se faire blesser. Il devait la protéger, et la dernière porte était bien trop dangereuse pour qu'elle la franchisse. Gentiment, il lui expliqua qu'elle devait retourner vers Ron pour obtenir de l'aide. Lui, il devait y aller seul.

Après avoir bu la potion, il s'avança au travers du feu et entra dans la chambre qui détenait la pierre. Il fut choqué d'y trouver le faible, bégayant professeur Quirrell. Bien que, pour lui donner un peu de crédit, Quirrel n'était pas faible et ne bégayait pas en ce moment. Il fit parler l'homme tandis qu'il se déplaçait doucement dans la pièce, puis vers le centre, où il était sûr que la pierre se trouvait. Quirrell finit par le remarquer et l'attacha magiquement.

Mais il n'était pas découragé. Il sortit sa baguette avec précaution et commença à murmurer le contre-sort tandis qu'il faisait parler l'imbécile. Il semblait qu'il doive à Rogue quelques excuses, puisqu'il avait pensé que c'était lui le coupable... Finalement, alors que Quirrell murmurait devant le Miroir de Riséd, les cordes se défèrent. Il se déplaça vers le miroir espérant pouvoir y jeter un œil. Peut-être qu'il pouvait l'utiliser pour voir où la pierre était puisqu'il la voulait plus qu'autre chose.

-Utilises le garçon... utilises le... siffla une voix.

-Viens ici, Potter ! Cracha Quirrell, ne se souciant même pas qu'il ne soit plus ligoté.

Comme c'était de toute façon son but, il s'avança devant le miroir pour regarder. Quirrell se tenait à ses cotés, exigeant de savoir ce qu'il voyait. Il se vit lui même, tenant la pierre et la mettant dans sa poche avec un clin d'œil. Mais alors même qu'il se concentrait sur l'image, des rêves de Quidditch apparurent. Il sourit presque lorsqu'il sentit le poids de la pierre dans sa poche.

Quirrell l'enleva de devant le miroir, frustré. Il se laissa jeter de coté et commença à se retirer en rampant vers la sortie pendant que le stupide professeur pleurnichait devant l'énigme du miroir. Mais la voix sifflante parla alors qu'il était presque libre.

-Le garçon ment. Laisse-moi lui parler.

Il se tint, regardant avec défi le professeur Quirrell lorsque celui-ci enleva son turban pour révéler la tête de Voldemort sur l'arrière de son crâne nu. Les yeux rouge brûlèrent en le regardant le poussant à ressentir de la terreur, mais il n'en ressentit pas. Il n'était pas capable de ressentir la terreur. Au lieu de ça, il adressa un sourire goguenard et dit :

-Vous n'êtes pas trop joli, hein ?

Le visage sourit, mais c'était de rage et de haine.

-Tu vois ce que je suis devenu, Harry Potter ? Je suis une ombre, forcée de posséder de bas servants pour survivre. Mais plus maintenant. Plus une seule fois dès que tu m'auras donné cette pierre qui se tient dans ta poche.

-Je ne pense pas , il sourit et commença à sortir à reculons, ne quittant jamais des yeux la folle créature devant lui.

-Ne fait pas l'imbécile, gronda le visage. Mieux vaut pour toi de sauver ta propre vie et me rejoindre si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort que tes parents. Ils sont morts en supplications devant moi.

-MENTEUR ! Cracha-t-il, en commençant à se mettre vraiment en colère.

Quirrell marchait aussi à reculons pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

-Comme c'est touchant, siffla Voldemort. J'ai toujours apprécié la bravoure. Oui, mon garçon, tes parents furent braves. J'ai tué ton père, d'abord, et il s'est battu plutôt vaillamment, mais ta mère n'avait pas besoin de mourir. Elle aurait pu partir, mais elle a choisi de rester pour te protéger. Maintenant, donnes-moi la pierre, sauf si tu veux qu'elle soit morte en vain.

-JAMAIS ! Cria-t-il furieusement.

Comment leur meurtrier osait-il parler d'eux, pensa-t-il alors qu'il lançait un Stupefix vers l'ordure.

Quirrell esquiva et commença à répondre. Mais le nouvel Harry était agile et les évitait facilement. Deux de ces sorts faillir toucher l'ordure, mais après, la réplique de Quirrell fut plus puissante. Le Griffondor suait sous l'effort. Il était temps d'y mettre fin. Il tenta de se rapprocher de la porte, mais grâce à cette seconde de distraction, Quirrell lui prit sa baguette. Il esquiva deux sort avant d'être frappé par un Petrificus Totalus.

-Maintenant, tu vas me donner la Pierre, dit Voldemort triomphalement et Quirrell tenta de l'atteindre. Il était sans défense. Il ne savait pas comment faire face à son impuissance. Et commença à se retirer.

-HPDM -

Silas, bien sûr, avait sentit que cela finirait comme ça. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Courir n'était pas une option. Voldemort ne devait pas obtenir la pierre ou leurs vies seraient en danger. Surtout avec cette nouvelle personnalité irréfléchie. Garçon ne pouvait pas faire de magie en dehors de la guérison, quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait même pas. Rose ne pouvait rien faire non plus, elle ne possédait que son empathie. Harry ne pouvait pas gérer la situation, et même s'il l'avait pu, il n'avait pas plus de connaissances que le nouveau garçon.

Il ne restait donc plus que lui, Silas, et bien qu'il en sache beaucoup, et probablement plus que le nouveau gamin, il ne pensait pas pouvoir les tirer d'affaire. Pas avec Voldemort respirant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Décidé, il courut jusqu'à la porte de pierre et l'ouvrit. L'homme-cadavre y gisait toujours, l'ombre s'agitant autour de lui en une puissance maléfique.

-Réveilles-toi, dit sombrement Silas. On a besoin de toi.

Les yeux s'ouvrirent. Ils n'avaient ni iris ni pupille. Ils semblaient être des fenêtres parfaitement transparentes sur l'Enfer, un feu rouge brûlant en leur sein. Il se redressa, puis se leva lentement. Les longs et noirs cheveux liquides ondulèrent comme des vagues de chaleur et un sourire carnassier tordit les lèvres de l'homme-cadavre avant qu'il ne disparaissent, surgissant d'un seul coup. Silas frissonna.

BMFS

Les yeux d'émeraudes de Harry s'écarquillèrent et semblèrent prendre feu lorsque la nouvelle personnalité émergea. La Magie bondit de son frêle corps et la plus pure des rages tordit son visage tandis qu'il criait en brandissant sa main vers la poitrine de Quirrell. L'homme cria alors que ses vêtements et sa peau se désintégraient sous le toucher du garçon.

Le professeur tomba en arrière, Voldemort hurlant qu'il attrape la pierre. Le garçon se releva, le corps flasque, et d'un geste de la main libéra une Magie noire affamée. Quirrell tomba tandis que son corps était dévoré par la mort. Le sourire diabolique du garçon s'agrandit alors même que la colère brûlait, ravivée dans ses yeux. Trois autres mouvement de la main plus tard, Quirrell gisait sur le sol, désormais incapable de crier. Le garçon leva les bras et hurla. Le pouvoir s'échappait sauvagement, désormais sans le moindre but.

Le corps de Quirrell finit en cendre et l'ombre noir de Voldemort s'échappa. Il lui fallut tout son pouvoir pour y arriver. Le garçon derrière lui agissait comme un maelström, tentant de l'aspirer. Mais il réussit à s'enfuir. Le miroir se brisa, les murs se fissuraient, le sol tremblait. Et il n'était toujours pas satisfait. Il voulait tout détruire. Le plafond commença à s'écrouler, mais avant que les débris ne touchent le sol, ils se dissolvaient dans le néant.

BMFS

-Nous devons le faire se réveiller ! C'est l'Hôte ! Il sera obliger de lui céder la place s'il se réveille ! Cria Silas au nouvel adolescent. La chambre tremblait sous la poussée de pouvoir drainée de l'âme qu'ils partageaient. Ils devaient agir rapidement ou ils mourraient. Soit par l'épuisement de leur magie, soit par l'effondrement du château sur leur tête.

-Hé ! Réveilles-toi ! Hurla le Griffondor dans l'oreille de Harry en le secouant. Silas lui mit des gifles assez fortes pour que ses joues piques. Rose vint s'écrouler de crainte depuis sa chambre. Elle les regarda sauvagement en faisant des gestes. Silas secoua la tête et lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait réveiller Harry. Il hocha la tête et commença à le secouer aussi. Garçon commença à hurler hystériquement du fond de son placard. Ensemble, ils étaient assez pour forcer Harry à s'éveiller.

Le garçon disparut et ils entendirent (sauf pour Rose) la porte de pierre claquer. Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Rose se balançait, à moitié endormie, et Silas la raccompagna jusque dans son lit pour qu'elle puisse dormir. Quand il revint, les cris de Garçon devenait moins forts. Il soupira et s'assit avec lassitude à coté du nouvel adolescent. Il avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns en bataille. Il était petit et musclé proprement.

-Et bien, ricana Silas, qui que tu sois, tu as failli nous faire tuer.

-Je suis Gabriel. Et je trouve que tout c'est plutôt bien passé, dit-il fièrement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Et qui es-tu d'abord ?

-Je suis Silas.. Ce que tu aurais dû faire, c'est courir au professeur Rogue pour lui faire part de tes suspicions ! Et non pas charger ici avec ces deux marmots ! Nous aurions pu être tué !

-Rogue était suspecté ! Je ne pouvais pas me confier à lui, et ces 'marmots' se sont parfaitement débrouillé ! Sûrement plus que ce que tu aurais pu faire !

-Oh, Ferme-là.

Silas lui jeta un regard de colère avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Gabriel fixa quelque temps la porte avant d'entrer dans la sienne.

BMFS

Harry se réveilla lentement. Ce fut une grande surprise pour lui que de se retrouver dans l'infirmerie avec Dumbledore assis à coté de lui. La lumière de fin de matinée inondait la pièce. Il tenta de se rappeler. La dernière chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était le refus de McGonagall. Dumbledore vit sa confusion et rit.

-Monsieur... que s'est-il passé ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry. Quirrell n'a pas la pierre, le rassura le vieux sorcier. Hary ne savait pas quoi dire, il resta donc silencieux. Dumbledore se mit à le complimenter ainsi que Ron, et Hermione pour avoir passé les défenses des professeurs. Il donna suffisamment de détails pour que Harry comprenne vaguement quels avaient été les obstacles.

-Je pense que le dernier était plutôt brillant. Une de mes meilleures idées.

Harry regarda dans les yeux pétillants et heureux et fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-J'ai utilisé le Miroir du Riséd, expliqua-t-il. Seul quelqu'un voulant la pierre sans l'intention de l'utiliser pouvait l'obtenir.

Harry acquiesça distraitement, tout à coup, il se sentait étourdi. Les yeux de Dumbledore se rétrécirent alors que la tête de Harry s'inclinait vers l'avant comme s'il allait s'évanouir, mais il se releva et maintint sa tête avec précaution.

-Désolé, Monsieur, dit humblement Silas en essayant d'agir comme Harry. J'ai un peu mal à la tête.

Et c'était vrai. Il était impossible pour lui ou les autres d'émerger de force. Seul la retraite volontaire de Harry pouvait le laisser le faire. Mais le besoin de Silas était grand et lui donnait de la force. Mais même dans ce cas, si Harry n'avait pas été confus, désorienté et inconfortable sous le regard du directeur, il n'aurait pas pu.

-On peut s'y attendre, sourit Dumbledore en se détendant visiblement. Tu as traversé une lourde épreuve.

-Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

-Trois jours. Tous ces présents sont de tes amis. Ils seront plutôt content de te revoir.

-Et pour la pierre ?

-Ah, la pierre. Je dois m'excuser auprès de toi, Harry. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir. À peine avais-je atteint Londres qu'il devint clair que l'endroit où j'aurais dû être était précisément celui que je venais de quitter. Je suis revenu juste à temps.

Silas laissa cela passer, mais il sentait un sourire sarcastique qui tentait de déformer ses lèvres. Sacré connard de manipulateur. Silas aurait pu parier que le vieillard en avait fait exprès pour les tester, pour voir comment il tiendrait devant Voldemort. Il changea rapidement de sujet.

-Vous avez donc la pierre ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître enjoué.

-Il a été décidé qu'il serait mieux de détruire la Pierre. De cette façon, elle ne pourra jamais être utilisée de la façon dont elle faillit l'être. Si tu n'avais pas été là bien sûr.

Silas sourit proprement.

-J'ai une question.

-Je répondrai à tes questions, sauf si j'ai une très bonne raison de ne pas le faire, dans ce cas, je te prie de me pardonner. Je ne vais pas, bien sûr, te mentir.

Ça n'était pas du tout 'bien sûr', pensa Silas, mais demanda tout de même :

-Voldemort a dit qu'il n'avait tué ma mère que parce qu'elle tentait de l'empêcher de me tuer. Pourquoi vouloir me tuer ?

-Hélas, soupira profondément Dumbledore, la première chose que tu me demandes, je ne peux t'y répondre. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Tu sauras, un jour... mais chasses-le de ton esprit pour l'instant, Harry. Quand tu seras plus vieux... Je sais que tu as horreur que l'on te dise ça... Quand tu seras prêt, tu le sauras.

D'accord. Silas, pour sûr, haïssait l'homme. Sans un seul doute. Il restait une seule chose qu'il voulait faire.

-Monsieur, à propos du professeur Rogue... Je dois avouer que j'ai cru que c'était lui

Et il se retira, et Harry se réveilla en entendant :

-Ah... le professeur Rogue. Je crois que tu as cru que c'était lui qui ensorcelait ton balais de Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? En vérité, c'était Quirrell, comme je suis sûr que tu l'as réalisé. Le Professeur Rogue essayait de te sauver en professant le contre-sort. Et il a été suspicieux à propos de Quirrell tout ce temps. C'est pourquoi il gardait un œil sur lui. Je te donne ma parole Harry, tu peux le croire sans peur. Ne doute pas de lui.

-Oh... humm... Je suis désolé, monsieur, essaya Harry. Il réalisa qu'il devait avoir eu un léger moment d'absence. Il se sentait fatigué.

-Je te prie de lui pardonner son attitude brutale. Elle découle de l'antipathie entre lui et ton père. Un peu comme pour toi et Mr. Malfoy. Il y avait toujours des blagues blessantes et des insultes entre eux. Et puis, un jour, ton père fit quelque chose que Severus ne pouvait pardonner.

-Quoi ? Demanda Harry les yeux écarquillés

-James sauva sa vie.

Dumbledore sourit alors que Harry clignait des yeux de surprise.

-Amusant, n'est-ce pas, la façon dont marche l'esprit des gens ? Le professeur Rogue ne pouvait pas supporter d'être en dette envers ton père... Je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle il a travaillé si durement à te protéger cette année. Il pouvait ainsi régler sa dette et haïr en paix la mémoire de ton père.

Harry essaya de comprendre, mais cela faisait tourner sa tête, donc il arrêta. Dumbledore s'en alla peu après. Heureusement, la plupart des questions que Harry se posait trouvèrent leurs réponses avec Ron et Hermione plus tard. Ils lui racontèrent tout de leur aventure. Hermione lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour sa perte de mémoire (bien qu'ils soient tous deux déçus de ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé avec la pierre). Ce n'était pas tout à fait une surprise si l'on considérait le traumatisme qu'il avait subi. Elle lui raconta que Pomfresh leur avait dit qu'il avait souffert d'un sévère drainage d'énergie lors de sa confrontation avec Quirrell. Et ce fut d'elle qu'il apprit la destruction de la pierre et la mort prochaine de Flamel.

Dans l'ensemble, il n'était pas si déçu de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler. Le souvenir de Voldemort dans les bois lui suffisait. Il dormit profondément cette nuit jusqu'au milieu du jour suivant. Quand il se réveilla, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, et demanda à Pomfresh de le laisser aller à la fête de départ.

_Il fut heureux, même s'il rougit beaucoup sous les acclamations quand les bannières de Serpentard se transformèrent en celles rouges et ors des Gryffondors après que Dumbledore ait remis quelques points de dernière minutes. En fait, entouré par ses amis en liesse (les premier qu'il ait jamais eu) , c'était la meilleur nuit de toute sa vie. C'était encore mieux que de gagner au Quidditch ou que Noël, et il n'oublierait jamais ce moment._

**Fin de la première année**

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Le prochain chapitre couvrira la seconde année de Harry Potter à Poudlard.

**_Note du traducteur : _**Et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, à la fois sur la fiction, et sur sa traduction...


	3. La Chambre des Secrets

**Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

_'Esprit brisé, Âme fracturée'_

Par:** SensiblyTainted**

* * *

**_Note du traducteur :_** Merci à tous ceux qui ont prit la peine de de rewiewer!

* * *

**La Chambre des Secrets**

Traduction: _Orin-Rwo.L._

Bêta: _Harry-Drago_

Harry était retourné chez les Dursleys. Certaines choses étaient mieux qu'avant Poudlard, d'autres pires. Il avait toujours la seconde chambre de Dudley, mais toutes ses affaires d'école étaient soigneusement enfermées dans le placard. Harry s'inquiétait de ce que pourraient lui valoir des devoirs non fait. Mais que pouvait-il faire lorsqu'ils étaient enfermés ? Il avait relâché Hedwige en lui disant de ne revenir qu'après les vacances, à Poudlard. Vernon avait menacé de la tuer, et Harry n'était pas près d'admettre ça.

Une des premières choses que l'Oncle Vernon lui demanda quand il arriva fut s'il avait parlé d'eux. Harry dit que non. Mais Vernon ne le crut pas. Le gros Homme défit sa ceinture, exigeant la vérité. Garçon cria qu'il ne mentait pas. Qu'il n'avait vraiment rien dit. Après environ une heure, Vernon était finalement convaincu qu'Harry disait la vérité, il le libéra et le laissa monter à l'étage. Harry se réveilla guérit et ne se demanda même pas pourquoi il était déjà dans sa chambre.

Rose fut autorisée à sortir s'occuper du jardin et à cuisiner chaque jours, mais était renvoyée dans sa chambre quand Pétunia organisait des réunions de voisinages. Elle en fut blessée. Elle aimait vraiment ça. Mais elle fit ce qu'on lui dit. Silas bouillonnait de ne pouvoir sortir, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui chez les Dursleys. Gabriel était dans le même cas, mais avait plus de mal à se contenir.

Garçon et Rose n'avait pas de problème, ils étaient émergés presque chaque jours. Et de toute façon, ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de sortir, puisqu'ils dormaient une fois rentrés. Silas et Gabriel dormaient parfois, mais essentiellement, ils étaient réveillés, et regardaient derrière les yeux de Harry.

C'est ainsi que les choses se déroulaient un mois après la fin de Poudlard. Il était midi, et Rose était en train de jardiner jusqu'à ce que Dudley vienne la chercher. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce que disait le garçon, mais pouvait parfaitement sentir sa haine et sa peur. Quand le blond la fit tomber, Gabriel en eut assez et ressurgit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, monstre ? Dit Dudley avec un regard méchant alors qu'Harry se relevait et le regardait avec des yeux perçants.

-J'essaye juste de me décider sur quel sort serait le plus approprié pour mettre le feu à tes vêtements, répondit Gabriel en commençant à sourire largement alors que Dudley palissait.

-Tu ne p-peux pas... Papa a dit que tu ne dois pas faire de la ma-magie... il a dit qu'il te mettrait à la porte... et que tu ne pouvais aller nulle part ailleurs... que tu n'avais pas d'amis pour venir te chercher...

-Comment sais-tu que je n'ai pas d'amis ? Gabriel se rapprocha du garçon et Dudley recula aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. -J'en ai des tonnes.

-Menteur. Ils au-auraient écris au-aujourd'hui si c'était vr-vrai. Dudley se sentait de plus en plus confiant. -C'est ton anniversaire, non ? Pas une lettre, ça veut dire pas d'amis, Monstre !

"Jiggery pokery!" dit Gabriel d'une voix forte en balançant ses doigts en direction du garçon. "Hocus Pocus! Squiggly wiggly!"

-Mamaaaaaaan ! Cria Dudley dans sa terreur alors qu'il se précipitait dans la cuisine. Mamaaan ! Il fait tu-sais-quoi !

Silas lança un regard de reproche à Gabriel alors qu'il revenait. Gabriel eut au moins la délicatesse d'être honteux et de s'excuser au Harry qui dormait sur la couche. Garçon récupérait pendant ce temps une vicieuse punition, et pour la première fois de sa vie, ce n'était pas de Vernon. Pétunia hurla tandis qu'elle frappait Garçon avec une Poêle bien chaude. Ce fut si grave que Pétunia dut le trainer en haut des escaliers.

-Nous avons des invités importants ce soir, siffla-t-elle. Si j'entends un seul son sortir de toi, Vernon viendra, et tu le regretteras. Tu entends ?

-Je suis désolé, Oui. Je serai bien, chuchota Garçon d'une voix rauque, recroquevillé en une boule tremblante. Des larmes trempaient son visage et ses sanglots résonnaient dans la pièce.

-Pa-pardon. Désolé. Tellement Désolé. Pardonnez-moi. Pardon. Je serai bien. Très bien. Ne me faites pas mal, je serai bien.

Pétunia sourit tristement et ferma la porte derrière elle. Garçon continua à pleurer, blotti dans l'agonie, inconscient de la magie qu'il utilisait pour tenter de soulager la douleur. Il lui fallut deux heures et il retourna à l'intérieur, épuisé. Harry se réveilla et poussa un soupir. Il étira ses muscles endoloris et bailla. Boitant, il se traina vers le lit et se glissa sous le drap mince. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne vit pas qu'il y avait autre chose dans le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de se coucher dessus.  
La créature bondit sur ses pieds alors qu'Harry se reculait et s'inclina si bas que son long nez toucha le sol. Il avait d'énormes oreilles tombantes et les yeux de la taille de balles de tennis. Il n'était pas plus élevé que la taille d'Harry qui n'était déjà pas très grand. Il avait l'air inoffensif cependant. Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer un monstre portant une taie d'oreiller pour vêtement.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry rencontra Dobby et entendit les avertissements de la créature sur Poudlard. Bien sûr, la deuxième chambre de Dudley était mieux que le placard, mais maintenant qu'il avait gouté à la liberté à Poudlard, il n'était plus prêt à l'accepter. Il grimaçait chaque fois que la créature faisait du bruit. Il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Les Dursley n'aimaient jamais l'entendre. De plus, il pensait avoir entendu des invités en bas.

Mais tout cela fut oublié lorsqu'il découvrit que Dobby avait retenu ses lettres. D'abord, il fut soulagé. Il avait réellement été effrayé que ses amis l'aient oublié. Cela lui avait vraiment fait de la peine, mais maintenant, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Et cela le rendait fou. Il essaya de saisir les lettres, mais ses membres était raides, meurtris et fatigués. Il n'y arriva pas. La petite créature courut en bas. Harry jura et tenta de la rattraper aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine.

-Non, s'étrangla Harry, son visage palissant et son mal de tête grandissant tandis qu'il regardait le magnifique dessert de Pétunia flotter dangereusement dans la cuisine. Harry ne savait pas que Garçon tentait d'émerger, appelé par la peur de Harry.

-S'il te plait... ils me tueront...

-Harry doit promettre de ne pas retourner à l'école, insista Dobby.

-Je t'en prie... Dobby... dit Harry frénétiquement, son mal de tête empirant. Il tenta de le combattre.

-Dites-le, monsieur.

-Je ne peux pas. Je dois y retourner, plaida Harry.

-Alors Dobby doit le faire, monsieur, pour le bien de Harry Potter.

Le pudding tomba et s'écrasa en miette. Un hibou lui dit qu'il serait exclu s'il faisait encore de la magie. Vernon sourit comme un démon lorsqu'il lut la lettre.

-Pas de magie, dit-il joyeusement et retourna vers Harry qui n'en sut pas plus. Garçon resta émergé trois jours durant, Vernon n'arrêtant pas de le battre. Il faisait tant de dommage que Garçon ne pouvait pas tout rattraper.

Silas et Gabriel ne savaient pas ce qui se passait, puisque garçon les empêchait de voir comme ils le faisaient normalement pour Harry, mais il savait que cela ne pouvait être bon si Garçon avait besoin de tant d'énergie pour les guérir. Ils mourraient si cela continuait. Silas et Gabriel ne faisaient que de se battre. Aucun ne pouvait émerger parce que la peine physique ancrait Garçon, mais puisque le corps devenait plus faible, ils pourraient avoir la chance de prendre sa place et les adolescents voulaient tout deux sortir à ce moment.

-Je peux nous protéger plus efficacement, cria Gabriel.

-Je peux nous sortir de là vivant. Ce n'est pas une bataille, mais une évasion, répondit Silas de sa voix trainante, appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur.

À leur surprise, aucun des garçons ne furent nécessaires. Au troisième jour de leur punition perpétuelle, les jumeaux Weasley et Ron vinrent le secourir dans une voiture volante. Les Weasleys contemplèrent avec horreur la fenêtre devant laquelle était posé des barreaux. Ils pouvaient entendre des sons de gémissements et de pleurs.

-Harry. Harry ! Appela Ron aussi fort qu'il l'osait. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Réponds-moi !

Garçon leva la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Il recula lorsqu'il vit que des gens étaient là. Ses pleurs devinrent plus pressants et il se recroquevilla d'avantage. Silas et Gabriel arrêtèrent de se battre et commencèrent à travailler ensemble. Personne de Poudlard ne pouvait voir Garçon. Ils pourraient se rendre compte de leur existence et dieu sait où cela les mènerait. Pas vers quelque chose de plaisant, c'était certain.

Après une lutte intense, ils parvinrent à faire revenir garçon et glisser Harry au dehors. Silas essaya d'ignorer les cris hystériques de Garçon dans le placard, mais Gabriel s'assit devant la porte (Garçon n'aimait pas être regardé ou touché. Il se sentait mieux seul dans son placard.) et essaya de le calmer.

Harry fut choqué, puis joyeux de voir ses amis. Il ignora les nombreuses ecchymoses et coupures. Les pires dommages avaient été guéris par Garçon. La douleur était vraiment supportable. Les jumeaux partagèrent un regard de compréhension, mais se relaxèrent lorsque Harry et Ron commencèrent à bavarder joyeusement à propos de Dobby et de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Harry adora le terrier et ne remarqua pas un seul instant que les jumeaux l'observait avec beaucoup d'attention. Ron était presque aussi inattentif que Harry, et les deux passèrent leur temps ensemble. Du fait de l'attention inquiète et intense qui pesait sur eux, Silas pensa qu'il était préférable qu'aucun ne sorte jusqu'à leur arrivée à Poudlard. Gabriel marmonna dans sa barbe mais retourna dans sa chambre. Silas sourit et fit de même.

- HPDM –

Une semaine et demie plus tard, Harry allait chercher ses fournitures scolaires après son arrivée impromptue chez Borgin et Beurk, chez qui il avait vu l'étrange commerce des Malfoy. Plus tard dans ce même après-midi, il tomba dans ce fiasco avec Lockhart ainsi que la confrontation avec Malfoy. Dans l'ensemble, ce n'était pas une promenade de santé.

Aux environs du premier septembre, Harry était presque triste de retourner à Poudlard. Il aimait vraiment le Terrier et avait vraiment l'impression qu'il pourrait appartenir à cette grande famille aimante. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard. Il paniqua lorsqu'il ne put pas passer la barrière. Silas en fut exaspéré. Qui se souciait qu'ils ratent le train ? Les Weasley les emmèneraient à Poudlard et ils rateraient sans doute l'ennuyeux festin. Le Serpentard regarda froidement Gabriel lorsque celui-ci poussa des acclamations tandis que Ron incitait Harry d'aller à l'école en voiture volante.

-Allez, Silas ! Rigola Gabriel, Ça sera fun !

Bien sûr, même Gabriel ne trouva pas ça fun lorsque la voiture tomba en panne plus tard dans la nuit. Il émergea et tenta de contrôler la situation. Ron était assis, et criait à tue-tête tandis qu'ils fonçaient vers les murs du château. Il n'était bien sûr d'aucune utilité. Gabriel attrapa le volant et les fit tourner. La voiture se cambra dans l'air avant de se précipiter vers le sol. Gabriel fonça volontairement vers un arbre, pensant que cela amortirait leur chute et leur sauverait la vie.

Le vieux Saule cogneur fit parfait office. Ils restèrent accrochés à quelques centimètres du sol, tentant de soigner leurs blessures lorsque l'arbre commença à les attaquer. Gabriel fut stupéfait. Ron paniqua de nouveau, mais Gabriel hurla :

-Redémarre !

La voiture s'arracha violemment de l'arbre, et s'arrêta. Dieu merci, tout était finit. Il se détendit.

Harry se retrouva sans trop savoir comment sur le sol de Poudlard après s'être fait expulsé de force par la voiture. Ron était furieux d'avoir perdu la voiture, mais heureux qu'ils soient vivants. Harry se toucha la tête et sentit la bosse en train de s'y former. Il devait avoir été assommé quelque peu... Il grimaça de douleur et suivit le roux jusqu'à l'école. Le Choixpeau avait commencé la répartition, il n'y avait donc aucun moyen pour eux de se faufiler sans être vu.

Puis Rogue les trouva. Il les conduit dans les cachots et lorsque l'homme leur promit l'expulsion, Harry se retira dans l'horreur. Silas émergea pour prendre sa place. Ils allaient devoir batailler un peu, mais en toute honnêteté, il n'était pas inquiet. Il était sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas renvoyés. Harry était le garçon qui a survécu. Dumbledore le voudrait sous sa coupe. Le renvoi mettrait Harry hors de porté et le directeur ne voulait pas ça.

Silas écouta avec vigilance Ron s'expliquer avec le professeur McGonagall. Il sentit les yeux du professeur Rogue sur lui et rencontra le regard noir de l'homme avec un visage sérieux. Le professeur fronça les sourcils, mais Dumbledore entra avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

-Expliquez-vous, s'il-vous-plait, dit le directeur après un long silence, la lourde déception pointant dans sa voix.

Silas baissa la tête pour cacher un ricanement. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Silas savait parfaitement que Dumbledore n'était pas déçu. Tout ce qu'il faisait était de tenter de manipuler Harry. Silas pouvait voir la vérité dans le langage corporel du vieillard. Il est probablement content de l'insouciance de Harry et de Gabriel, pensa amèrement Silas. Dumbledore avait besoin de cette attitude dans son arme de guerre. Mais aucun des sentiments de Silas ne transparurent dans sa voix lorsqu'il concocta avec soin une histoire sonnant comme une innocente erreur et un événement traumatisant à la fois. Après cela, il n'était plus requis, et se retira.

-Nous allons chercher nos affaires, dit Ron désespérément. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient arrivés. Il devait s'être frappé la tête bien pire qu'il ne le pensait pour continuer à avoir des absences.

-De quoi parlez-vous, Weasley, demanda McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

-Eh bien, vous nous renvoyez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas aujourd'hui, M. Weasley, grommela Dumbledore et Harry pensa qu'il allait s'évanouir sous le soulagement.

Harry accepta joyeusement la retenue. Il en aurait accepté des centaines si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait rester. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée. Le jour suivant, une Beuglante arrivait et il apprenait que Mr. Weasley était confronté à une enquête à cause d'eux. Il se sentit mal. La journée empira lorsqu'il fonça dans Lockhart pendant une classe d'herbologie et que celui-ci persista à en faire une scène.

En fait, toute la première semaine fut sacrément déplaisante pour Harry. Il faisait en sorte d'éviter Lockhart le plus possible, Ron était misérable (donc Harry énervé) du fait du dysfonctionnement de sa baguette, et Olivier était encore plus fanatique sur le Quidditch que jamais. Sans parler du stress constant généré par les combats avec Malfoy et le reste de Serpentards.

Mais rien de tout cela importait à Silas. Il émergeait toujours chaque nuit pour étudier dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Gabriel bouillonnait de rester enfermé, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient confrontés aux Serpentards, mais Silas avait simplement à lui lancer un regard noir pour qu'il se calme. Il était toujours en froid avec le Gryffondor depuis le problème de la voiture.

- HPDM –

**(****Attention :**** Pédophilie dans cette partie)**

Puis, le premier samedi, McGonagall dit à Harry qu'il avait une retenue avec Lockhart tandis que Ron irait avec Filch. Harry arriva à sa porte à huit heure moins cinq et dût serrer les dents pour se forçer à frapper. Le tête en l'air prétentieux lui souhaita la bienvenue et ferma la porte. Harry regarda l'énorme pile de courrier de fans sous le choc.

-Tu peux adresser les enveloppes ! Dit Lockhart comme s'il s'agissait de pur plaisir.

-La première est à Gladys Gudgeon, ah là là... une grande fan.

Ils y restèrent pendant près d'une heure avant que Lockhart ne se lève et vienne derrière Harry. Harry se tendit lorsqu'il sentit les mains du professeur s'installer sur ses épaules et commencer à les frotter.

-Tu es si tendu. Je sais que ce travail est dur, mais tu dois apprendre à te détendre, dit Lockhart doucement. Détends-toi. Est-ce que ça ne te fait pas du bien ?

Harry se détendit lentement malgré lui et hocha la tête. Lockhart sourit et continua le massage, allant plus bas dans le dos du garçon. Finalement, il glissa sous les robes de Harry et continua le massage. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Personne ne l'avait touché de cette façon auparavant. Mais là encore, toucher n'était pas quelque chose que sa famille aimait faire. Il se souvenait que Pétunia avait massé les épaules de Dudley quelques fois après qu'il soit revenu de l'entrainement de football lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Dudley avait arrêté après une demi-saison, toutefois. C'était trop dur. Harry ne dit donc rien sur le massage improvisé. Cela lui faisait effectivement du bien.

-Tu es vraiment tendu, dit Lockhart d'un ton inquiet. Enlève quelques boutons de ta chemise pour que je puisse masser tes épaules avec cette crème. Une de me fan me la envoyé. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part.

-Je ne sais pas... murmura Harry nerveusement.

-Tut tut, Harry. Nous devons rester ensemble. Personne d'autre ne connait le fardeau que nous portons. Allez. Ne soit pas timide. C'est simplement un peu de crème. Cela te relaxera rapidement.

Harry fit ce qu'on lui disait. La crème était chaude et Lockhart l'appliquait sur sa peau. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre encore plus, un peu comme de l'eau. Il se sentait étourdit et sourit. C'était un sentiment bizarre. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas bien du tout, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Cela lui faisait du bien. Comment aurait-ce pu être mauvais ?

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent quand il sentit sa chemise enlevée complètement. Lockhart lui assura qu'il voulait simplement mettre plus de crème donc il se relaxa. Plus il mettait de crème, plus le sentiment de détachement augmentait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans une brume heureuse. La brume tenta de se dissiper quand il sentit son pantalon se défaire. Il agita ses bras vers le professeur, mais celui-ci les poussa simplement.

-Chut, Harry. Tout ira bien. Je ne vais pas te faire mal. Je te promets. Tu te sentiras encore mieux. Tu ne veux pas ?

Harry se tortilla lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son professeur sur lui. La sensation d'engourdissement ne stoppa pas la vague de plaisir lorsque son professeur se mit à genoux et se mit à le lécher. Non, ça n'était pas en train d'arriver ! Stop ! Mais il ne pouvait pas crier, hurlant en lui-même, il se fractura et s'évada une nouvelle fois.

-Tu aimes ça, chaton ? C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lockhart d'une voix rauque.

Des yeux verts le regardèrent fixement puis il commença à gémir de plaisir lorsque cette bouche chaude revint au travail. Oh oui. C'était bon. Souriante, la tête d'Harry tournait et se balançait comme il se cambrait faiblement sous la chaude, brulante et excitante sensation. Lockhart sursauta et se mit à se masturber au son du petit enfant de douze ans gémissant et ronronnant tandis qu'il travaillait de sa bouche.

- HPDM –

Silas regarda tristement le garçon endormit sur la couche. Gabriel faisait les cents pas, furieux, voulant jeter un sort à l'enflure. Mais le nouvel Autre était trop bien ancré et tellement heureux. Les Choses continuèrent pendant une demi-heure avant qu'Harry ne s'efface dans la chambre au profit d'une jeune femme qui apparut dans un coin. Elle sourit d'une façon provocatrice et satisfaite.

Les deux garçons présumèrent qu'elle devait avoir dans les environs de quinze ans. Elle portait une robe rouge. Elle était sans manche et montait jusqu'à son coup, mais elle était très serré, et exhibait allègrement ses seins. La jupe descendait jusqu'au sol, mais deux fentes montaient assez haut pour montrer ses hanches sinueuses. Elle se tenait pieds nu et ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'à son épaule. Elle avait quelques mèches encadrant son visage et tombant devant ses yeux bruns foncés. Ses lèvres rouges étaient naturellement charnues.

Les garçons pouvaient sentir la magie qui émanait d'elle dans un subtil glamour d'attraction, un peu comme une veela. Heureusement, les deux garçons n'étaient pas affectés. Silas regardait fixement et Gabriel la regarda sombrement lorsqu'elle lui souffla un baiser avant de retourner dans sa chambre, avec un déhanchement provocateur. Garçon pleurait bruyamment depuis son placard.

Harry se trouva en train de déplacer une main douloureuse sur une nouvelle enveloppe. Il regarda les bougies autour de lui et remarqua qu'elles avaient diminué de plusieurs centimètres depuis qu'il avait commencé sa fastidieuse retenue. Les nombreux regards que lui lança Lockhart le rendirent mal à l'aise et il s'agita. Il n'aimait certainement pas le sourire que le professeur lui lançait. Rougissant, il tenta de se concentrer sur le papier devant lui. Il doit être l'heure à présent, pensa misérablement Harry sans savoir pourquoi il était impatient de partir. S'il-vous-plait, pourvu qu'il soit bientôt l'heure.

-Tu vas bien, Harry ? Sourit Lockhart. Sacré Scott – regardes l'heure ! Nous avons passé ici près de quatre heures ! Je n'aurai jamais cru. Le temps a coulé n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

-Et bien, nous garderons simplement notre petit secret. Pas besoin que les autres soient jaloux, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

-Oui, monsieur, dit Harry rapidement et se leva rapidement en prenant son sac.

-Bien, sourit Lockhart. Je te vois en classe, ainsi.

Se sentant hébété, Harry partit. Il était si tard que la salle commune de Gryffondor était presque vide. Il se dirigea directement vers les dortoirs. Il était étrangement heureux que Ron ne soit pas encore revenu de sa retenue avec Filch. Sans un mot, il mit son pyjama, se mit au lit, et tomba instantanément endormi.

- HPDM –

Près de deux mois s'étaient écoulés. La nouvelle personnalité s'était nommée Chaton. Les deux garçon refusèrent de l'appeler comme ça et préférèrent Cho. Elle était comme Rose et Garçon, dormant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit nécessaire. Et comme garçon, lorsqu'elle émergeait, les Autres ne pouvaient voir ce qui se passait. Ils devaient se contenter de lui demander lorsqu'elle revenait. Il était difficile de la comprendre puisqu'elle était heureuse et somnolente, mais Silas comprit que Lockhart n'avait pas fait plus que de dénuder, toucher, et faire une fellation.

Lui et Gabriel commencèrent à discuter d'en parler à un professeur. Mais ils étaient retissant car ils devaient expliquer que Harry n'était pas seul dans sa tête. Dans tous les cas, Gabriel préférait McGonagall et Silas Rogue parce que McGonagall était trop dans la poche de Dumbledore. Silas refusait qu'ils se révèlent au directeur. Ils étaient donc dans une impasse.

- HPDM –

Harry, Ron et Hermione tinrent leur promesse à Nick de participer à sa fête anniversaire de mort. C'était le moins qu'Harry puisse faire pour remercier le fantôme de l'avoir sauvé de la punition de Filch pour avoir mis de la boue dans les couloirs après l'entrainement de Quidditch. Il faisait sombre, l'atmosphère était lugubre et ils étaient heureux de partir. Ils se précipitèrent vers la Grande Salle, espérant qu'ils pourraient attraper la fin du repas quand Harry s'arrêta.

« _Arracher... déchiqueter... tuer... »_

La voix était froide, soyeuse et assassine. Harry était si choqué qu'il se serra contre le mur et regarda autour de lui pour voir qui parlait. Ron et Hermione étaient en avance et revinrent pour voir ce pourquoi il s'était arrêté si brusquement. Hermione ouvra sa bouche pour parler, mais Harry l'arrêta en levant sa main.

« … ssssi fin... depuis ssssi longtemps... «

-Écoutez. Harry fronça les sourcils, ne voyant personne dans les couloirs

-Vous entendez ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_« Tuer... le temps et venu de tuer... »_

-Je n'entends rien, chuchota Hermione. Ron avait le visage crispé de concentration, mais il secoua sa tête aussi

_« … faim … assoiffé de sang … »_

La voix devenait de plus en plus faible. Harry était sûr que cela s'éloignait vers le haut. Pourquoi ses amis ne pouvaient-ils pas l'entendre ? Mais c'était évidemment une menace. Ça allait blesser quelqu'un ! Il se retira, et Gabriel sourit tristement.

-Par ici ! cria-t-il.

Ils gravirent l'escalier le plus proche et se trouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Aucune chance d'entendre quoi que ce soit ici, la rumeur de la fête d'Halloween faisait écho depuis la grande Salle. Il courut jusqu'à l'escalier de marbre menant au premier étage, Ron et Hermione derrière lui.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on...

-Chut ! Ordonna Gabriel alors qu'il avançait, la baguette prête. Il tendit l'oreille. Au loin, depuis l'étage supérieur et s'amenuisant, il entendit de nouveau la voix.

« .. _Je sens le sang... délicieux sang... »_

-Ça va tuer quelqu'un ! Expliqua Gabriel aux deux Gryffondors choqués alors qu'il repartait. Il parcouru tout le second étage, Ron et Hermione haletant derrière lui, ne s'arrêtant pas avant d'avoir tourné vers le dernier passage, désert.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais. ? Ron haleta alors qu'il essuyait la sueur de son visage. Je n'entends rien.

Mais Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise, pointant le couloir.

-Regardez !

Se rendant compte qu'il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, Gabriel se retira. Harry cligna des yeux et regarda alors que Ron s'approchait de quelque chose devant lui. Il regarda autour de lui, incertain de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Haussant les épaules, il s'approcha de ses amis. Il y avait une flaque d'eau, et Miss Norris était pendue, raide comme une pierre à une torche de fer, et d'énormes lettres étaient barbouillées en rouge sur le mur :

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE.

ENNEMIS DE l'HÉRITIER, MEFIEZ-VOUS.

BMFS

Tout le monde dans l'école était en émoi. Ron et Hermione étaient impatients de découvrir tout ce qu'ils pouvaient de la Chambre des Secrets, mais Harry était un peu réticent. Surtout que la moitié de l'école pensait qu'il était l'héritier. Hermione était frustré au-delà de l'imaginable quand tout ce qu'elle réussit à savoir en une semaine était une vague explication du professeur Binns en cours.

Harry fut très réticent lorsqu'Hermione et Ron le forcèrent à rester après la DCFM avec eux. Quand les trois furent seuls, elle approcha Lockhart avec une permission pour consulter la section interdite. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de discours mielleux pour que le déjanté la signe.

-Alors Harry, dit Lockhart pendant que Hermione rangeait la note dans son sac. Demain, c'est le premier match de Quidditch, je crois ? Gryffondor contre Serpentard, c'est ça ? J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez doué. J'étais un Attrapeur, aussi. J'ai demandé à passer les essais pour entrer dans l'équipe nationale, mais j'ai préféré dédier ma vie à l'éradication des forces du mal. Cependant, si vous ressentez le besoin d'un petit entrainement privé, n'hésitez pas à me le demander. Je suis toujours heureux de transmettre mon savoir-faire à des joueurs moins aguerris.

Harry fit un bruit quelconque de sa gorge puis se précipita à la suite de Ron et de Hermione.

BMFS

Le match fut horrible. Ils gagnèrent, mais Dobby envoya un cognard contre lui et Lockhart fit disparaître tous ses os du bras. Les faire repousser fit émerger Garçon en un instant. Heureusement, Pomfresh était endormie et personne ne remarqua le comportement incongru. Il était tôt lorsque Harry se réveilla pour découvrir la deuxième victime de pétrification, Colin Ceevey.

BMFS

Harry participa passivement alors que Ron et Hermione travaillaient dur sur le Polynectar, planant d'interroger Malfoy pendant les vacances de Noël. Harry était content d'une chose, cependant. Cette année, Ron et Hermione restaient avec lui pendant les vacances d'hivers. Il espérait que Malfoy ne ruinerait pas tout.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas Malfoy qui ruina les vacances. C'est Harry lui-même. Pendant la troisième semaine de décembre, Lockhart lança un club de duel. Harry y fut trainé par Hermione. Ron était tout aussi réticent. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mis face à Malfoy. Ils étaient en train de se battre en duel, quand un serpent sortit de la baguette du blond.

-Ne bougez pas, Potter, dit paresseusement Rogue, profitant clairement de la vue de Harry immobile, nez à nez avec le serpent.

-Je vais vous en débarrasser.

-Permettez-moi ! Lockhart brandit sa baguette. Le serpent vola, et atterrit douloureusement.

Il siffla furieusement, les crocs dirigés vers un Jusin Finch-Fletchley terrifié. Gabriel resurgis sous la puissance de son envie de protéger les gens et se dirigea vers le serpent. Il était courbé et se préparait à frapper.

Il grogna de colère puis cria :

_Laisses-le tranquille_, miraculeusement, inexplicablement, le serpent retomba au sol, aussi docile qu'un tuyau d'arrosage. Satisfait, Gabriel s'en retourna et Harry fixa le serpent non sans une certaine confusion.

_-Comme tu veux. Je n'attaquerais pas ces humains pathétiques_, siffla le serpent avec pétulance.

_-Merci_, dit Harry incertain, mais il se détendit. Il était très heureux que personne ne se fasse blesser. Il regarda Justin, souriant, espérant le voir soulagé, intrigué ou même reconnaissant, mais certainement pas énervé et effrayé.

-A quoi crois-tu jouer ? Demanda le Poufsouffle avant de se tourner et de courir en dehors de la salle.

Avant que quiconque ait le temps de réagir, Ron et Hermione le précipitèrent hors de la salle. Ils expliquèrent rapidement que ce qui résonnait comme de l'anglais pour lui était des sifflements pour tout le monde. Harry parlait Fourchelangue. C'était un pouvoir noir, et dont l'origine remontait à Salazar lui-même. Harry se retrouva à contempler ce talent avec horreur, n'en voulant pas le moins du monde.

- HPDM –

À l'intérieur de la chambre des âmes, Silas siffla de douleur alors qu'il était frappé par ce qui ressemblait à de la foudre. Gabriel le regarda avec crainte tandis qu'il se soulevait et s'effondrait. Gabriel courut jusqu'à lui et l'aida à s'assoir dans un fauteuil. Des yeux bleu inquiets croisèrent des yeux bleu-gris tourbillonnant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Fourchelangue. Seul moi peut y accéder maintenant, soupira Silas.

BMFS

Tout empira à partir de ce moment. Toute l'école, excepté certaines personnes, se détourna d'Harry. Ils étaient plus que jamais certains qu'il était l'Héritier et qu'il allait tuer tous les nés-moldus. Sans même penser qu'il passait son temps avec une dite née moldue. Plus intéressé à résoudre le mystère maintenant qu'il y était si profondément impliqué, il prit le polynectar avec Ron. Ils devinrent Crabbe et Goyle et interrogèrent Malfoy, pour seulement trouver que M. Weasley avait été condamné à payer 50 gallons pour la voiture.

Le temps passa. La nuit précédent la St Valentin, Lockhart et Chaton jouèrent pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Le jour d'après, Harry trouva le journal. Quand il tomba endormi, Silas émergea. Il savait à quoi servait le journal et il écrit avec confiance sur la première page. Il conversa avec Tom à propos de la chambre, mais se replia pour laisser Harry voir le souvenir. Comment Harry pourrait-il savoir ce qui s'est passé autrement ?

Quand ce fut terminé, Harry s'écrasa, bras et jambes écartés, sur lit à baldaquin dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Le journal de Jedusor était ouvert sur son ventre. Harry était abasourdi. Il se sentit stupide de ne pas s'être attendu à ce genre de chose venant d'un objet magique. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de retrouver sa respiration, la porte s'ouvrit et Ron entra. Harry s'assit en sueur et tremblant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

-C'était Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid a ouvert la chambre des secrets il y a cinquante ans.

BMFS

Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait affronter Hagrid sur ça, mais la situation devint désespérée quelques semaines plus tard quand Hagrid fut envoyé à Azkaban et Dumbledore chassé de l'école. Tout commençait à devenir insupportable. Tout le monde avait peur et se déplaçait sur la pointe des pieds. Le stress était suffocant. La seule chose de bonne dans les nouvelles mesures de sécurité était qu'elles tenaient Harry loin de Lockhart.

Quand Harry vit les araignées courir vers la forêt interdite pendant l'herbologie un jour, il se décida à les suivre comme Hagrid l'avait dit. Il parla avec Ron d'y aller la nuit même, et ils se faufilèrent hors de l'école dans la forêt. Mais la peur de Ron et son anxiété étaient contagieuses.

Alors qu'ils montaient avec un sombre pressentiment sur les branches, il battit en retraite peureusement et Gabriel prit sa place. Gabriel, avec confiance et compétence, les mena à travers la forêt, suivant les petites araignées. Il guida la conversation avec Aragog (avec les conseils murmurés de Silas) et les garda vivant tandis qu'ils sortaient de la forêt.

Harry revint à lui à mi-chemin du château, couvert de poussière et d'égratignures. Ron semblait pire. Il se mordit la lèvre, mais n'osa rien demander. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il commença à suspecter que quelque chose n'allait pas bien chez lui. Il avait simplement trop de black-out inexpliqués. Peut-être était-il malade.

Il écouta alors que Ron fulminait hystériquement à propos de la soirée, lui disant au fond tout ce qui s'était passé dans cette forêt. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent alors qu'il écoutait. Avait-il vraiment fait cela ? Cette nuit-là, il resta dans son lit pensant à tout ce que Ron avait dit. Il pensa aux mots d'Aragog. Si Ron se souvenait correctement, l'araignée avait dit que la seule victime avait été une fille dans la salle de bain. Et si elle n'en était jamais sortie ?

- HPDM –

Silas tomba avec fatigue dans un fauteuil. Il était difficile que ce garçon l'écoute ! Cela faisait près de quinze minutes qu'il hurlait le nom Mimi geignarde.

-Bon travail, dit sincèrement Gabriel depuis le fauteuil devant lui.

-Tu ne t'es pas mal débrouillé non plus, dit Silas d'une voix trainante et ils partagèrent un sourire fatigué.

BMFS

Les mesures de sécurité empêchèrent Harry et Ron de réunir des preuves plus substantielles pour libérer Hagrid et ramener Dumbledore. Mais les choses devinrent encore plus sérieuses lorsqu'ils entendirent qu'un autre étudiant avait été attaqué et que cette fois, elle n'avait pas seulement été pétrifiée. La victime avait été enlevée. C'était Ginny. Après avoir entendu la nouvelle, Harry s'assit silencieusement dans la salle commune avec les Weasleys inquiets et presque en deuil. La nuit tomba et c'était seulement Ron et Harry qui occupait la salle commune.

-Tu sais quoi, dit soudainement Ron. Je pense que l'on devrait dire à Lockhart tout ce que l'on sait. Tu m'as entendu. Ils l'envoient après Ginny et nous devons faire tout ce que nous pouvons.

Parce qu'Harry ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, et parce qu'il voulait faire quelque chose, il accepta. Les Gryffondors étaient si misérable et malheureux pour Ginny que personne n'essaya de les arrêter. Il faisait nuit noire avant qu'ils n'arrivent au bureau de Lockhart. Ron frappa, et le silence se fit soudainement à l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit en une petite fente et ils virent un des yeux de Lockhart les scrutant.

-Oh, M. Potter et M. Weasley, dit le professeur avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je suis plutôt occupé...

-Nous avons des informations importantes pour vous, dit hardiment Ron. Nous pensons qu'elles pourront vous être utiles.

Paraissant mal à l'aise, Lockhart les laissa entrer. Les deux garçons virent que le bureau était quasiment vidé. Deux grandes malles étaient ouvertes sur le sol.

-Est-ce que vous allez quelque part ? Demanda Ron. Harry était soudainement devenu muet.

-Euh, eh bien, oui. Un appel urgent, pas possible de me défiler, je dois y aller.

-Et ma sœur ?

-Eh bien, pour ça... il est vrai que c'est malheureux que...

-Vous êtes le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, dit Harry, retrouvant sa voix. Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant ! Pas lorsqu'autant de choses noires arrivent ici ! Vous ne pouvez pas fuir ! Pas avec tout ce que vous racontez dans vos livres ! Ça devrait être facile !

-Mon cher enfant, faites preuve d'un peu de bon sens. Mes livres ne se seraient pas vendus si les gens ne croyaient pas que j'avais fait toutes ces choses. Personne n'a envie de lire quoi que ce soit à propos d'un sorcier arménien affreux, même s'il sauve un village des loups garous. La couverture aurait l'air de quoi avec lui dessus ? Pas un seul sens du style. Quand à cette sorcière qui bannit le Banshee Bandon et qui avait un bec de lièvre. Je veux dire, aller, franchement...

-Donc, vous avez simplement prit le crédit pour ce que nombre d'autres personnes ont fait ? Harry ne pouvait pas y croire. Il n'aimait pas Lockhart, mais c'était vraiment bas.

-Voyons, dit Lockhart en les ignorant. Je crois que c'est tout. Oui. Plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

Il dirigea sa baguette vers les deux garçons

-Je suis terriblement désolé, mais je vais devoir vous infliger un sortilège d'amnésie à présent. Je ne peux pas permettre que vous racontiez mes secrets partout. Surtout pas toi, Harry...

-Expelliarmus ! Cria Gabriel

Lockhart fixa les yeux furieux et jubilant de Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Gabriel pencha sa tête comme s'il écoutait quelque chose. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Silas suggérait qu'ils confirment la position de la chambre puis qu'ils y mettent Lockhart face au Basilic avant de retourner chercher un autre professeur.

-Tu as de la chance, dit Gabriel, très satisfait de la perversité maléfique de Silas dans ce cas. Il la déguisa un petit peu.

-Nous savons où se trouve la chambre des secrets. Et ce qui s'y trouve. Allons-y, et ajoutons une nouvelle aventure à votre liste.

Mimi leur montra l'entrée et Gabriel laissa Silas émerger pour l'ouvrir en Fourchelang. Puis, avant que Silas ne s'en rende compte, Gabriel l'avait retiré et avait pris sa place de nouveau. Ignorant les menaces du Serpentard furieux, Gabriel suivit les autres dans le trou. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Ginny était en train de mourir, et il devait la sauver. Harry et les Autres devaient beaucoup aux Weasley. Les Weasley les avaient sauvé en les secourant tandis que lui et Ron avaient seulement causé des problèmes avec la voiture.

Silas bouillait silencieusement, sachant qu'il ne devait pas distraire le héros téméraire. Gabriel atterrit après Ron dans la sombre entrée alors que Lockhart sautait sur ses pieds. Gabriel sauta en avant, mais il était trop tard. Lockhart avait frappé Ron et avait pris sa baguette. Gabriel jeta un sort de protection qui était bien plus complexe que le niveau d'un deuxième année. Il eut du mal à se maintenir, mais resta suffisamment pour que le sort de Lockhart rebondisse vers lui. Le plafond s'effondra sous la force des deux sorts.

-Ron, tu vas bien ? Demanda Gabriel d'un ton pressant.

-Je suis là, appela Ron de l'autre côté du tas de pierre. Lockhart est avec moi, mais inconscient.

-Attends ici avec Lockhart. Essaye de faire un passage. Je reviens avec Ginny, décida Gabriel avant de se tourner vers la chambre, ignorant les protestations de Ron et de Silas.

C'était une bonne chose pour Gabriel que la chambre ait déjà été ouverte. Il n'aurait absolument pas était capable de l'ouvrir. Silas n'aurait jamais accepté d'émerger et de parler Fourchelang pour ça. C'était vraiment dommage que Harry se soit privé du Fourchelang lui-même parce qu'il aurait été pratique pour ordonner au Basilique de reculer. Enfin bon... Déterminé, Gabriel sauta dans la bataille.

BMFS

Gabriel en sortit vainqueur, mais épuisé. Au point qu'il se replia et ce fut Silas qui dû rassembler et sortir une Ginny sanglotante, un Ron anxieux, et un Lockhart pervers en dehors de la chambre. Silas savait que la fille avait besoin de soin, mais il devenait de plus en plus faible lui-même. Le bureau de McGonagall était plus proche que l'infirmerie et il y mena leur troupe.

Il frappa à la porte et on lui dit d'entrer. Silas regarda sans sourciller Dumbledore recueillant Fawkes sur son épaule, Mr. Weasley en larmes embrassant ses enfants et McGonagall qui semblait sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Silas sentit une colère froide monter jusqu'à son visage, mais elle fut aspirée par Démon, l'Autre né du Seigneur des ténèbres, qui les avait sauvés avant de faillir à les tuer l'année passée. Il la laissa partir. Autrement, il aurait commencé à jeter des sorts sur le vieillard souriant.

Dumbledore avait été là ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas descendu pour les aider ? Encore une fois, l'espèce de bâtard les avait laissé combattre des choses bien supérieures à leur expérience. De nouveau, il avait risqué leur vie pour un putain de test. Silas n'aurait pas était surpris que ce ne soit pas les sorts mais Dumbledore lui-même qui avait fait écrouler le plafond. L'espèce d'ordure voulait probablement que Gabriel se débrouille tout seul.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. En guise de réponse, Silas s'avança et plaça le journal sur le bureau. Puis il plaça à coté le Choixpeau et l'épée de Gryfondor. Silas fit attention de ne pas toucher la lame lui-même mais d'utiliser le Choixpeau pour ce faire. Lorsqu'il avait émergé pour remplacer Gabriel, ça l'avait brulé.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas en sortir sans leur dire ce qui s'était passé, Silas résuma de manière concise ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre. Ginny pleurant bruyamment lorsqu'il expliqua ce que le journal lui avait fait, et qui l'avait fait. McGonagall s'effondra dans un fauteuil sous le choc et Mr. Weasley pleurait avec sa fille. Ron était très pale et Lockhart jouait stupidement avec un papier à carreaux. Les yeux de Dumbledore ne quittèrent pas Silas un seul instant, ou plutôt, qui il pensait être Harry.

Fatigué, Silas s'assit dans un fauteuil et se replia. Harry revint au beau milieu du discours de Dumbledore sur Tom Jedusor et Voldemort, la même personne à Poudlard. Harry était engourdi par le choc et la fatigue. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi était-il perclus de crampe et couvert de boue et de sang ? Dumbledore lui répondit sans le savoir.

-Je crois me rappeler de vous avoir dit à tous les deux que je devrais vous renvoyer si vous outrepassiez encore le règlement de l'école, dit calmement Dumbledore à Ron et Harry qui commencèrent à trembler. Ce qui montre que les meilleurs d'entre nous peuvent parfois nous faire ravaler nos paroles. Vous recevrez chacun le prix pour Services rendus à l'école. Je crois que deux cents points pour toi, Ron, pour avoir aidé à résoudre le mystère du monstre et trouvé l'entrée de la chambre feront l'affaire. Et deux cents autres pour toi, Harry, pour avoir tué le basilique, et défait Voldemort. Quatre cents points pour Gryffondor.

Ron sursauta et bondit sur ses pieds pour étreindre un Harry abasourdi. Il avait défait un basilique et un souvenir de Voldemort. Comment, par tous les dieux, avait-il fait ça? Tremblant, il se contenta de regarder Ron qui le secouait dans son excitation.

-Mais l'un de nous semble vraiment silencieux sur son rôle dans cette dangereuse aventure, ajouta Dumbledore. Pourquoi être si modeste, Gilderoy ?

Ron expliqua rapidement qu'il y avait eu un accident et que la mémoire de Lockhart avait été complètement effacée.

-Mon dieu, sourit Dumbledore alors qu'il secouait la tête. Empalé sur ta propre épée, Gilderoy !

Silas et Gabriel devinrent instantanément enragés. Le salaud savait que ce pervers était un menteur ! C'était de sa faute si Harry avait été attouché ! Harry n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il était soudainement si en colère, mais l'émotion passa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et il ne tarda pas à s'évanouir.

BMFS

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Hermione et Ron y était, et lui expliquèrent tout de la fête qu'il avait manqué. Les examens étaient annulés et Ron expliqua l'étrange note à coté de quelques fleurs et de bonbons pas loin du lit de Harry. C'était de Dobby. Il semblait que le directeur avait entendu parler de l'implication de Dobby et avait réussi à le libérer en redonnant le journal ruiné à Lucius Malfoy.

Harry resta faible pendant quelques jours, agacé de ses trous de mémoire, mais bientôt, aussi joyeux que tout le monde. Les deux dernières semaines passèrent en coup de vent et il y avait beaucoup de chose, à commencer par le soleil radieux, pour mettre Harry de bonne humeur. Lucius n'était plus gouverneur de l'école. Draco ne se pavanait plus comme avant. Il était en fait maussade et plein de ressentiment. Et Ginny commençait à sourire de nouveau. Tout allait bien.

Même le retour chez les Dursley ne fut pas si mauvais qu'il aurait pu l'être. Ron et Hermione voulaient être absolument certains de pouvoir le contacter pendant l'été et prirent son numéro de téléphone. Harry demanda à Ron comment il allait l'appeler et Ron promit de trouver un moyen. Harry sourit largement et serra le roux dans ses bras, le faisant rougir, et ils marchèrent ensemble vers le passage vers monde Moldu.

**Fin de La chambre des secrets.**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **La troisième année suivra les principaux événements du Prisonnier d'Azkaban , mais mon histoire va à présent dévier... (Arrivée de Rogue). De plus, l'histoire ne sera plus en forme de résumé, mais en forme développée.

* * *

**Note du traducteur : **Certains se demandent peut-être quand arrive Draco. Je leur dit, patience, patience, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

Merci, bien sûr, de donner votre avis!**  
**

**CHERCHE TOUJOURS CO-TRADUCTEURS.** Si vous en connaissez, dénoncez-les. Mieux, convainquez-les de nous aider...


	4. Echapper aux Dursleys

**Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

_'Esprit brisé, Âme fracturée'_

Par:** SensiblyTainted**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Certains se sont inquiétés que la personnalité principale d'Harry soit inconsistante s'il ne pouvait pas ressentir les émotions que ressentent les autres personnalités. Ne vous inquiétez-pas. Ce qu'ils cachent à Harry est leur propre état d'esprit et la façon dont ils envisagent les choses. Admettre que chaque personnalité est plus à l'aise avec certaines émotions, ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas en ressentir d'autres.

Les seules personnalités à ne pouvoir ressentir qu'une émotion bien spécifique sont Démon et Garçon. Démon se nourrit de rage et de haine, n'autorisant aucuns des autres à ressentir ces émotions. Ils peuvent toujours ressentir de la colère mais pas une rage aveugle. Et Garçon est le seul à pouvoir ressentir de la terreur. Si une des autres personnalités commence à être terrifiée, Garçon fera immédiatement surface. Mais les autres personnalités peuvent toujours ressentir de la peur et de l'anxiété.

* * *

**Note du traducteur : ****Ce chapitre est traduit par la merveilleuse Agathe Laplante. Merci à vous de la remercier le plus vivement possible (comme ça, sa collaboration sera encore proactive!)**

* * *

**Échapper aux Dursley**

Traduction : _Agathe Laplante_

La première semaine où il était retourné chez les Dursley avait été relativement tolérable. La plupart du temps, Vernon l'ignorait et Dudley en faisait autant. Toutes ses affaires d'école étaient à nouveau sous clé mais ils autorisaient Hedwige à sortir, du moment qu'elle était de retour à l'aube. C'était à cette heure que Pétunia déverrouillait chaque jour la porte d'Harry pour vérifier que la chouette était bien rentrée et pour laisser Harry (en réalité Rose) sortir.

Rose faisait le petit déjeuner, le ménage, le jardinage et préparait finalement le diner. Aussitôt que toutes ces taches ménagères étaient accomplies, elle était renvoyée dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley et enfermée à l'intérieur, habituellement aux alentours de six heures. Elle avait la chance de manger un peu au déjeuner et de grignoter quelques miettes du diner pendant qu'elle le préparait.

Vers dix heures, Harry laissait Hedwige sortir pour voler toute la nuit et il mangeait les restes de nourriture passés par la chatière en bas de la porte. Il y avait de nouveau des barreaux à la fenêtre et ils paraissaient plus solides que jamais maintenant qu'ils étaient scellés dans le nouveau cadre en acier de la fenêtre. La chambre était totalement vide, à part le lit avec sa mince couverture et la cage d'Hedwige posée au sol dans un coin. Le meuble dans lequel il avait caché Dobby l'été dernier avait disparu, ainsi que tous les jouets cassés de Dudley.

Harry passait plus de douze heures par jour dans cette chambre vide dont quatre pendant lesquelles il était réveillé et jouait avec Hedwige. Alors ce n'était pas vraiment horrible. Garçon n'avait pas encore eu besoin de sortir et aucuns des autres n'était inquiets. Mais tout cela changea exactement une semaine après la fin de l'école.

Les Dursleys étaient en train de diner, aussi la télévision était-elle éteinte et la maison était suffisamment silencieuse pour qu'Harry puisse entendre sa famille discuter tranquillement pendant qu'il était assis dans sa chambre en train de caresser Hedwige. Puis le téléphone sonna. Harry n'entendit pas qui avait décroché mais il pouvait clairement entendre qui était au bout du fil, même de sa chambre.

-ALLO ? ALLO ? POUVEZ-VOUS M'ENTENDRE ? JE – VEUX – PARLER – À – HARRY – POTTER ! hurlait Ron.

Harry gémit. Il savait que son ami était un sorcier de sang pur mais il aurait quand-même pu trouver comment utiliser un téléphone avant d'appeler !

-QUI EST-CE ? » hurla Vernon. QUI ÊTES-VOUS ?

-RON – WEASLEY ! JE SUIS – UN – AMI – D'ÉCOLE - D'HARRY ! Harry commença à respirer plus vite. Il allait en prendre pour son grade maintenant. Ron aurait dû réfléchir avant de mentionner Poudlard.

-IL N'Y A PAS DE HARRY POTTER ICI ! JE NE SAIS PAS DE QUELLE ÉCOLE VOUS ME PARLEZ ! NE RAPPELEZ JAMAIS ! NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE MA FAMILLE !

Il y eut ensuite le bruit d'un téléphone jeté contre un mur et le bruit de pas rageur de son oncle qui montait l'escalier. Harry se précipita sur la cage d'Hedwige pour la laisser sortir, lui ordonnant de rester dehors et de le retrouver à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas que son oncle, aveuglé par la colère, la blesse. Elle vola gracieusement vers l'extérieur et Garçon était déjà là avant que la porte ne soit déverrouillée et que son oncle entre en trombe.

-COMMENT OSES-TU DONNER MON NUMÉRO À DES GENS COMME – DES GENS COMME TOI !

-Je suis désolé ! cria Garçon au moment où il était levé par sa chemise. S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait, ne me frappez pas ! Je suis désolé, mon oncle !

Un poing s'écrasa sur le visage du garçon et il heurta douloureusement le mur. Vernon utilisa le mur pour le maintenir et commença à le frapper aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il fut à bout de souffle et quitta la pièce. Garçon gémissait en passant ses bras autour de lui et en se balançant, il sanglotait sans oser bouger. Vernon revint en tenant un long fouet en cuir. Il souriait comme un fou.

-Tu vas comprendre cette fois, mon garçon. Tu vas comprendre cette fois !

Le fouet claqua.

Garçon hurla.

Vernon siffla et le fouetta à nouveau,

-Ne crie pas, monstre ! - Et le fouet s'abattit

-Les voisins vont t'entendre ! -Et le fouet s'abattit .

Peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu ne seras pas aussi stupide !

-Désolé. Garçon sanglotait et gémissait.

Il mit son poing dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'hurler lorsque le fouet s'abattit à nouveau. A la fin, sa chemise était réduite en morceaux et du sang trempait le sol. Le fouet, imbibé de sang, éclaboussait le mur et le plafond. Garçon gisait sur le sol, à peine conscient, la respiration saccadée et l'esprit baignant dans une horrible agonie.

Vernon s'arrêta et regarda le corps ensanglanté à ses pieds. Les coups étaient si profonds qu'il pouvait voir le blanc des cotes du garçon à trois endroits, ainsi que sa colonne vertébrale, au milieu du dos. Le reste n'était que muscles ensanglantés. Il ne restait que quelques bandes de peau intacte. Il grogna de satisfaction et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

BMFS

Les Dursleys laissèrent Harry dans la chambre pendant trois jours avant de venir vérifier comment il allait. Garçon gisait toujours là où il l'avait laissé. Il avait une forte fièvre et des lèvres craquelées et sanglantes. Son dos était rempli de croûtes, de plaies suintantes et de chair sanglante. Petunia ressortit à toute allure et se sentant malade, elle ordonna à Vernon de faire quelque chose. Vernon grimaça, puis remplit la baignoire d'eau froide avant d'imerger le garçon dedans, le dos d'abord.

Garçon n'en finissait pas de hurler. Lorsque, finalement, il se calma, il réalisa qu'il était seul dans la salle de bain. Tremblant, sanglotant, et faible, il réussit à s'asseoir et à boire au robinet. L'eau dans la baignoire tournait rapidement au rouge sang, son dos saignait à nouveau. La douleur était si intense qu'il pouvait difficilement bouger. Avalant de grandes goulées d'air, il se hissa sur le rebord de la baignoire en tremblant violemment. Tout semblait tanguer dans ses yeux fiévreux et il pleurait, effrayé. Il suppliait la pièce vide pour un peu de réconfort, mais personne ne répondait.

Vernon revint une demie heure plus tard.

-Pourquoi fais-tu un tel vacarme ?

Il n'eut qu'un gémissement en réponse alors que le garçon s'effondrait à nouveau. Vernon le maintint sur le rebord de la baignoire afin que son dos soit accessible et déversa de l'alcool dessus. Garçon se tendit, pris de spasmes à cause de la douleur, il criait à fendre l'âme, mais la main ferme de Vernon le maintenait en place. Garçon poussa des cris lancinants et des sanglots déchirants pendant ces longues minutes de torture avant qu'il ne perde conscience.

BMFS

La douleur était toujours présente lorsque Garçon se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le dos en feu. Tout le sang séché était toujours là. Personne ne s'était ennuyé à le nettoyer. Garçon s'en éloigna, il rampa vers un endroit propre, loin de ces souvenirs. Il se recroquevilla là, nu et glacé, traversé d'une douleur intolérable! Mais il n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer. Il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière en se lamentant misérablement.

BMFS

Pétunia recommença à passer de la nourriture et une bouteille d'eau par la chatière chaque jour. Garçon mangeait difficilement. La douleur le faisait presque vomir. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais, elle était toujours là, perçante, le rendant fou. Sa magie travaillait dur pour le soulager mais les dommages étaient si importants que cela prit six jours. Garçon poussa un soupir fatigué et se retira pour la première fois depuis le coup de téléphone. Harry refit surface.

BMFS

Pétunia vint le voir le lendemain matin. Elle avait les lèvres pincées. La rapidité de la convalescence d'Harry était un signe évident de cette magie qu'elle détestait, mais elle ne dit rien lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux perdus et effrayés d'Harry. Harry était très confus. Il ne se rappelait rien mais les preuves apportées par sa chemise déchirée pleine de sang et le sang séché répandu un peu partout lui montraient que quelque chose s'était passé. Il commença à hyper ventiler.

-Ma tante… Que…

-Viens faire le petit déjeuner et je te laisserai en prendre, dit-elle abruptement en lui jetant une nouvelle chemise et un pantalon. C'était toujours de vieux vêtements de Dudley.

Harry les enfila rapidement et se leva mal assuré sur ses jambes. Sur le chemin de la cuisine, l'environnement familier appela Rose et elle sortit pour faire ce à quoi elle était bonne. Elle était comme d'habitude, douce et polie. Pétunia hocha la tête avec satisfaction et, fidèle à sa parole, autorisa Harry à manger, mais pas avec eux. Elle fit asseoir le garçon à l'extérieur sur la marche du perron. Rose mangea délicatement puis ensuite se leva pour aller faire le jardin. Il semblait à l'abandon après tout ce temps à ne pas avoir été entretenu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit Pétunia en lançant un regard furieux au garçon. Je ne t'ai pas dis de travailler dans le jardin ! Rentre immédiatement. Tu peux commencer ton travail en nettoyant ta chambre !

Rose hocha la tête en souriant et ce dépêcha de faire ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il fallu presque trois heures pour nettoyer tout le sang. Pétunia ramassa les instruments de nettoyage et verrouilla la porte. Harry cligna des yeux et revint à lui, il regarda autour de lui, la chambre propre qui brillait sous le soleil de l'après-midi et commença à pleurer. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé après qu'il ait relâché Hedwige ? Pourquoi continuait-il à avoir ces trous de mémoire ? Avait-il imaginé le sang qu'il avait vu plus tôt ? Ses pensées désagréables le suivirent dans son sommeil et il fit des rêves confus et chaotiques.

BMFS

Gabriel entra dans la chambre de l'âme avec un long soupir

-Cho commence à être agitée dans son sommeil. Ça fait des mois. Elle va vouloir sortir bientôt et plus longtemps elle attendra, pire elle sera une fois dehors, c'est bien ça ?

Oui, répondit Silas distraitement.

Il pensait à autre chose.

-Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser sortir pendant que nous sommes là. Gabriel commença à faire nerveusement les cent pas.

-Que se passera-t-il si _lui _était affecté par l'allure de Cho ?

-Je sais. Silas le fixait froidement.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Peut-être que je devrais jeter un sort à ce bâtard.

Gabriel grogna en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Ses mouvements étaient tendus, très différents de son habituelle assurance. Mais cela ne lui attira aucune sympathie de la part du Serpentard.

-Brillant. Stupidité typique du Gryffondor, siffla Silas avec mépris. Quelle magie vas-tu utiliser pour jeter un sort à ce porc obèse ? Nos réserves magiques ont été épuisées par Garçon.

BMFS

La routine quotidienne chez les Dursleys revint au point où elle était avant le coup de téléphone de Ron, cependant les Dursleys étaient tendus et vigilants. Par bonheur, Silas avait un plan et il restait seulement quatre jours à attendre pour passer à l'action. Il dit à Rose d'ouvrir le tiroir et de glisser la clé du placard dans sa poche pendant qu'elle travaillait. Elle était réticente. Ce n'était pas très poli de faire ça. Elle voulait avant tout plaire aux Dursleys. Mais Silas était le chef officieux et il insistait.

Plus tard le même jour, pendant que Rose nettoyait, il prit le dessus et se glissa dans l'entrée. Il déverrouilla rapidement le placard sous l'escalier puis autorisa Rose à revenir pour nettoyer. Le soir, pendant qu'elle préparait le diner, elle remit la clé dans le tiroir et personne ne s'aperçut de rien. Maintenant, ils devaient juste attendre un peu que leur magie se reconstitue. Silas voulait utiliser la magie sans baguette pour déverrouiller la porte de la chambre, puis descendre furtivement, ouvrir le placard silencieusement, prendre ce dont ils avaient besoin, puis filer.

Malheureusement, ils durent agir avant que leur magie ne soit pleinement reconstituée. Trois jours après que Silas ait ouvert le placard, Hedwige vola vers Harry en fin d'après-midi alors que le soleil était encore haut. Elle transportait une lettre dans son bec. Ça devait être important pour qu'elle transgresse la règle de ne voler vers le numéro 4 que de nuit, mais Harry n'eut pas à s'inquiéter de cela. Il entendit le rugissement furieux de Vernon et sut que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver.

BMFS

-Nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps, dit Silas sévèrement en tenant fermée la porte de Garçon qui essayait de sortir.

Lorsqu'ils passaient de leur chambre personnelle à la chambre principale, les portes s'ouvraient vers l'extérieur. Silas poussait de toutes ses forces sur la porte du placard de Garçon afin qu'il ne puisse pas sortir.

-Vas y Gabriel ! Essaye de ne pas utiliser la magie ! Bluffe et ensuite va au placard. Attrape notre balai et la cape de papa et vole loin d'ici. Laisse tout le reste, c'est remplaçable. Pas de justice, pas de confrontation. Sors de la maison aussi vite que tu peux.

-Ok ! dit sèchement Gabriel avant de disparaître par sa porte qui claqua. Harry était inconscient sur le canapé. Silas relâcha sa prise sur la porte de Garçon et vint s'asseoir avec Harry. Il savait que le jeune adolescent ne savait pas qu'il était là, mais il ressentait le besoin de veiller sur lui quand même.

BMFS

Vernon tira tous les verrous de la porte d'Harry et l'ouvrit violemment. Il ouvrait la bouche pour hurler mais fut figé sur place par la vision d'Harry, debout au milieu de la pièce, le bras levé et un sourire démoniaque sur le visage.

-Sors de mon chemin ou je te tue, murmura Gabriel férocement, les jambes tremblantes. Il se sentait incertain. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi peu sur de lui, mais le visage de cet homme provoquait une réaction dans ses intestins qui pouvait difficilement être ignorée. Gabriel serra les dents et se tint fermement.

-Maintenant !

-Tu ne peux pas ! Tu seras renvoyé de ta maudite école ! Vernon fit un pas dans la pièce mais s'arrêta lorsqu'Harry commença à rire.

-Tu penses vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? Je préfèrerai mourir que te laisser me toucher. Laisses-les me renvoyer. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Du moment que tu es d'abord au plus profond des enfers !

Le visage de Vernon devint violet mais il se poussa. Gabriel avança, le bras toujours levé. Il sortit de la chambre en reculant. Pétunia, choquée, mit sa main sur sa bouche en le voyant pointer son autre main vers elle. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine et claqua la porte.

Gabriel ouvrit la porte du placard avec son pied et attrapa leur balai. Aussi vite que possible, il ouvrit leur malle et attrapa la cape d'invisibilité. Par chance, elle était sur le dessus. La porte de derrière était la plus proche et Silas lui dit de sortir le plus vite possible, mais il ne pouvait supporter de battre en retraite. Alors il marcha droit sur leur oncle, combattant la répulsion qui montait en lui, manquant le faire vomir. Il passa devant l'homme tremblant et sortit par la grande porte. Riant de son triomphe, il monta sur leur balai et enfila la cape afin de disparaître à la vue de tous. Silas prit le dessus. Il ralentit le balai et lut la lettre. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était d'Hermione.

_Cher Harry,_

_Ron m'a écrit et m'a raconté son appel à ton oncle. J'espère que tu vas bien_ (et si ce n'était pas le cas, je suis certain que cette lettre aurait été d'une grande aide, ricana Silas). _Je suis en vacances en France_… (Bla, bla, bla, - il sauta un large passage) … _mais ensuite, Hedwige est arrivée ! Je suppose qu'elle pensait qu'une lettre pourrait t'être utile_ … (bla, bla) … _Je t'écrirai de nouveau lorsque je t'enverrai ton cadeau d'anniversaire. A bientôt, on se retrouve le 1er septembre dans le Poudlard Express._

_Amitiés_

_Hermione_

Silas enfouit avec colère l'inutile lettre dans sa poche.

_Espèce d'idiote._

Il retirait toutes les choses gentilles qu'il avait pu penser sur son intelligence. Hedwige était en vue, elle se tenait à coté de lui, se réjouissant manifestement de voler. Il la fusilla du regard mais comme, bien sûr, il était invisible, l'oiseau ne le remarqua pas.

-Était-ce vraiment nécessaire, Hedwige ? demanda-t-il. Tu savais que tu ne devais pas venir à la maison quand le soleil était encore levé.

Elle hulula joyeusement. Silas lui dit qu'elle avait de la chance qu'il ne fasse pas une embardée et ne la heurte « accidentellement ». Au moins cette maudite lettre lui avait appris une chose. On était le 19 juillet. Il avait quitté l'école depuis vingt trois jours. Il lui avait semblé qu'il y avait beaucoup plus longtemps. L'expression de Silas se durcit et il vola plus vite. La nuit était tombée, il était fatigué et il avait froid.

BMFS

_Professeur Rogue,_

_Je ne vous aurais pas écrit s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une urgence. Ma vie était en danger et j'ai fui. Je ne suis pas certain de ma localisation. S'il vous plait, suivez ma chouette et venez me retrouver. Il est important que vous veniez seul et que vous ne disiez rien à personne pour l'instant. Je peux vous assurer que les raisons qui justifient cette exigence deviendront claires._

_Un étudiant dans le besoin._

-Hedwige, dit Silas d'une voix rauque. Viens.

Il avait atterri dans une rue de Londres et s'était réfugié dans une allée avant de retirer sa cape d'invisibilité. Hedwige obéit et il lui donna la lettre. Elle la prit et mordilla son doigt en signe d'affection. Silas la caressa une fois, seulement parce qu'il y était obligé pour Harry.

-Porte ça au Professeur Rogue. Conduis le ici.

Au moment où elle prit son envol, Silas ignora les déclarations enragées de Gabriel et se faufila dans la rue à la recherche d'une supérette. Il utilisa les toilettes pour boire comme un assoiffé au robinet. Il grimaça à l'idée d'en être réduit à ça, mais leur survie était plus importante. Se sentent mieux, il retourna dans l'allée où Hedwige l'avait laissé et il se reposa contre le mur.

Le professeur Rogue apparut une heure plus tard. Il marchait à grands pas dans l'obscurité, la chouette blanche volait devant lui. Sa baguette était sortie, il la tenait le long de sa jambe, cachée à la vue des moldus. Ses yeux brillaient de méfiance et de méchanceté tandis qu'il s'approchait de la sombre allée. Silas était tendu à cause de la fatigue. Harry avait été mis à l'écart trop longtemps et maintenant, il faisait pression pour sortir. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry se réveiller, ignorant de tout, dans une allée, face au Directeur des Serpentards. Il était déjà suffisamment gêné par ses trous de mémoire.

-Montrez-vous, demanda le Professeur d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

Silas s'avança, raide comme un piquet.

-Merci d'être venu, Professeur.

-Potter ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Le Professeur Rogue s'avança plus près, les yeux brulants de rage. -Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai désespérément besoin de votre aide, grimaça Silas en l'admettant, mais de nouveau leur survie devait passer avant la fierté. Je vais être bref. Je ne suis pas celui que vous pensez que je suis. Ou plutôt je ne suis qu'une partie de celui que vous pensez que je suis. À cause de certains évènements, l'esprit et l'âme d'Harry Potter se sont brisés en plusieurs morceaux. Chaque morceau est devenu une personnalité disposant des traits qui ont été séparés de la personnalité principale.

-Je suis Silas et je sais que vous ne me croyez pas. Mais pouvez-vous risquer de prendre une décision sur l'impression que je ne dis pas la vérité, puis découvrir par la suite que vous aviez tort ? Je souhaiterais vous proposer un compromis. Nous avons besoin d'un refuge sûr, loin de tout le monde, y compris Dumbledore, afin d'essayer de découvrir ce que nous devons faire. Fournissez-nous cet asile et je vous paierai avec des connaissances pour lesquelles je peux garantir que vous aurez de l'intérêt.

Le visage du Professeur Rogue ne montrait aucune expression. Il connaissait bien le morveux Potter, ou tout au moins il le croyait. Ce n'était pas la façon dont le garçon s'exprimait, se tenait, ou même pensait. Marchandage et corruption n'étaient pas les outils qu'un Gryffondor aurait utilisé. Ils en appelaient d'abord aux bons sentiments avant de condescendre à utiliser des moyens aussi vils. Il était intrigué, alors il acquiesça.

-J'ai besoin d'un serment sorcier, dit Silas fermement en se détendant. Vous devez jurer de garder notre condition et notre localisation secrètes. Le serment prendra fin le 1er septembre où si vous découvrez que nous vous avons trompé sur notre condition.

Le professeur hésita. Mais il pouvait voir le contrôle d'acier du garçon se fissurer. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son cœur. Il psalmodia le charme et ensuite répéta les termes du serment avant de la baisser.

Silas sourit ironiquement.

-Vous feriez bien de nous assommer maintenant. Sauf si vous voulez avoir à faire à un Harry hystérique.

Sans aucune hésitation, Severus lança un stupefix et attrapa l'enfant inconscient dans ses bras. Il cligna des yeux avec surprise. Pendant qu'il était en train de discuter avec Harry, ou Silas ou qui que ce soit, il avait oublié à quel point le garçon était jeune. Il grimaça et leva l'enfant pour le tenir en sécurité dans ses bras avant de s'engager dans l'ombre de l'allée et de transplaner.

BMFS

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? demanda vivement Gabriel. Je ne fais pas confiance à Rogue ! Pas plus qu'Harry d'ailleurs !

-En fait, Harry est partagé au sujet du professeur, depuis que _Dumbledore_ - il dit le nom en ricanant de dégoût - a implicitement dit à Harry qu'il lui faisait confiance. Et j'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Nous avons besoin d'un endroit sûr. Voldemort et ses partisans sont après nous, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, et nous n'avons nulle part où aller. Nous ne pouvons plus rester chez les Dursley. Notre vie y était en danger. Il n'y avait pas d'autre sorcier de confiance et suffisamment puissant que je pouvais contacter sans que_ Dumbledore_ sache immédiatement où nous étions »

-Ne dis pas son nom de cette façon, grogna Gabriel. Je pense que nous avons réagi trop rapidement lorsqu'il a dit que Lockhart - Gabriel prononça _ce_ nom haineusement et avec ressentiment - s'était empalé sur sa propre épée, je pense qu'il voulait parler du sort d'oubliette qu'il avait lancé à Ron. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore sous entendait qu'il savait que le professeur était un imposteur tout du long. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire à Harry.

-Ne sois pas naïf, dit Silas avec sévérité. Il fixait l'autre comme s'il n'était rien d'autre que de la boue au fond d'un étang.

-Je ne fais pas confiance à Rogue, Silas ! dit Gabriel en revenant au problème principal. Nous partons dès qu'Harry est conscient.

-Non, dit sèchement Silas puis il se radoucit. Je ne dis pas que nous allons tout lui dire sur nous. Pour commencer, il ne faut en aucun cas mentionner Demon. Pas plus que Cho, je crois.

-Rien à propos des Dursleys, exigea Gabriel, déterminé à gagner du terrain dans cette situation inconfortable.

-Ça va être difficile à expliquer autrement, dit Silas en faisant un geste ironique embrassant toute la chambre de l'âme.

-Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose, cracha Gabriel avant de sortir.

BMFS

Harry se réveilla dans un luxueux lit à baldaquin. Les draps étaient d'un bleu profond et l'édredon si moelleux qu'il pouvait presque penser qu'il était en train de nager. La pièce était immense avec une grande fenêtre qui laissait entrer le soleil d'été. Le tapis était noir et les murs de couleur crème, comme les rideaux, qui étaient tirés de chaque coté de la fenêtre. Il n'y avait aucun autre meuble en dehors du lit. Et il y avait seulement deux portes de couleur sombre, sculptées avec des motifs complexes.

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta et, choqué, il regarda fixement une des portes. Dans l'encadrement se tenait le professeur Rogue. Harry resta stupidement bouche bée pendant deux longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le professeur traverse la pièce et s'arrête à coté du lit. Harry se recula. Il déglutit, les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

-P-professeur ? Que… Où…

Il secoua la tête et garda le silence.

Severus étudiait le garçon. Il paraissait sincèrement déconcerté. En tant qu'espion, il était un expert en langage corporel et il savait tirer des indices du son de la voix des gens. Il ne pensait pas que l'enfant mentait. Cependant, pour en être sûr, il parla sèchement et avec toute la méchanceté qu'il pouvait rassembler.

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous rappelez, Potter ?

-Je – je n'ai pas… Je veux dire… La respiration d'Harry était rapide. Hedwige ! Je… elle est venue chez Dudley… Je veux dire, ma chambre… C'était dans l'après midi

-Vous pensez que c'est une plaisanterie ? murmura Severus durement.

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent encore. -

Pensez-vous que vous pouvez juste prétendre que vous ne vous rappelez pas et ne pas subir les conséquences de vos actions ?

Les yeux et les épaules du garçon se tendirent en une fraction de seconde. Puis la plus horrible expression passa sur ses traits et il sursauta si violemment qu'il tomba du lit. Severus passa de l'autre coté et s'arrêta, choqué. Potter était roulé en boule, gémissant et sanglotant de terreur. Severus l'appela mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il s'agenouilla et toucha les épaules tremblantes du garçon. Potter tressaillit violemment.

-Je suis si désolé. S'il vous plait. Ne me frappez pas. Je serai gentil. S'il vous plait. Ne me frappez pas. Je suis désolé. Je ne le ferai plus, suppliait pitoyablement le garçon.

Severus essaya de le calmer, mais Harry ne répondait pas à ses appels et parlait plus fort et de manière plus hystérique si Severus le touchait. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il recula. Harry se balançait lentement en pleurant doucement. Ses pleurs étaient tellement remplis de désespoir et de douleur qu'il devait serrer les dents et se forcer à rester dans la pièce. Finalement, le garçon se calma et sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même avant de se redresser et de se mettre calmement debout.

Silas rencontra le regard attentif du professeur. Il ne parlait pas. Il attendait que le professeur rassemble ses pensées et lui demande quelque chose. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

-Silas, je présume, dit Severus d'une voix trainante.

-Exact. Silas sourit malicieusement en s'inclinant dans un demi salut.

-A votre service

-Qui était-ce ? demanda le professeur en indiquant le sol.

-C'était Garçon, répondit Silas. Pas très original, je sais.

-Pourquoi se comporte-t-il ainsi ?

-Je n'ai pas la liberté de vous l'expliquer pour l'instant, répondit Silas. Les Autres ne veulent pas que j'en parle.

-Combien êtes-vous ?

Silas fit exprès d'hésiter, sachant que le professeur le remarquerait

-Six en comptant Harry

Plissant les yeux pensivement, Severus eut la sagesse de laisser passer le mensonge

-Harry est la personnalité centrale ? Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

-Il est l'esprit hôte. Nous sommes nés de lui et nous pouvons sortir uniquement s'il est endormi ou s'il se retire volontairement.

-Pourquoi m'avoir contacté, moi ?

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa l'adolescent avec son plus méchant regard. Le garçon ne sembla nullement affecté et Severus commença à croire vraiment qu'il était celui qu'il prétendait être.

-Je ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore.

Silas essayait très fort de masquer le dédain dans sa voix. Il n'était pas certain de la profondeur de la loyauté du professeur au vieux bâtard et il ne voulait pas provoquer l'homme qui lui donnait asile. -Harry ne sais pas que nous existons mais il est devenus conscient de ses trous de mémoire, provoqués par les évènements qui sont arrivés à la fin de l'école. Cela le stresse. Nous devons découvrir ce que nous devons faire

-Vous voulez l'aider ? Severus n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre.

-Oui. D'une certaine façon, c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici, soupira Silas. Sans lui, nous n'existons pas. Il ne doit pas craquer. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir beaucoup plus de fractures sans que nous ne nous brisions tous de manière irréparable.

-Et tout ce que vous attendez de moi est un asile sûr ?

Silas hésita de nouveau,

-Oui.

Il regarda l'enfant de bas en haut.

-Je ne le crois pas. Dites la vérité.

-Nous ne sommes pas tous d'accord sur notre prochaine étape, soupira Silas. Mais, personnellement, j'apprécierais votre aide. J'ai étudié pendant de longues heures, mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé à Poudlard qui soit proche de décrire notre condition ou ce qu'il faut faire

-Je vois.

Il fit un geste en direction du lit et Silas s'assit, son visage ne montrant aucune expression. Ce garçon pourrait être la fierté de Serpentard.

-Je peux vous dire ceci. J'ai étudié la psychologie pour atteindre mes propres objectifs. Ma connaissance vient en grande partie de sources moldues. Les sorciers n'ont pas de problème pour étudier des concepts philosophiques comme l'âme, mais l'esprit est quelque chose qu'ils ne considèrent pas vraiment au-delà du fait que c'est le lieu de la mémoire et le siège de la volonté d'une personne. Si, et je dis bien si, vous avez la condition que vous prétendez, cela s'appelle Trouble de la Personnalité Multiple. C'est un mécanisme de défense psychologique résultant d'évènements extrêmement traumatisants. Même les moldus ne sont pas certain que cela existe vraiment. Beaucoup de gens simulent.

-Avez-vous des livres traitant de ce sujet ?

-Oui. Mais je ne vous laisserais pas les consulter jusqu'à ce que je sois certain de votre sincérité. Je ne veux pas vous donner plus de matériel pour contrefaire encore mieux cette pathologie. Compris ?

-Que suggérez-vous alors ? demanda Silas avec un rictus méprisant.

Severus sourit avec fermeté.

-Je vais vous observer quelques jours. Si j'estime que vous avez réellement cette condition psychologique, je vous accorderai l'accès à mes livres et même mon aide.

Silas hocha la tête et sa posture s'affaissa. Harry cligna des yeux. Il regarda autour de lui en pleine confusion. Quand s'était-il assis au bord du lit, si près de son professeur ? A regret, il tourna la tête pour rencontrer les yeux noirs qui le pénétraient. Severus le regardait sans monter aucune expression et le garçon commença à gigoter nerveusement, c'était une chose que Silas ne ferait jamais.

-Vous allez rester ici quelques jours. C'est ma maison. Respectez là ou vous le regretterez, Potter. Ai-je été bien clair ?

-Oui, Monsieur, répondit-il. Mais… euh… pourquoi suis-je ici ?

-Appelez Omi si vous voulez manger quelque chose. Il y a des vêtements qui ont été charmés pour être à votre taille dans le placard, Severus fit un geste en direction de l'autre porte, il montra ensuite celle par laquelle il était entré. La porte dans le couloir est une salle de bain. N'entrez dans aucune pièce dont la porte est fermée. Compris ?

-Oui, Monsieur. Harry soupira, résigné. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse du professeur.

-Bien. Severus quitta la pièce et laissa un Harry morose assis sur le lit.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Il regarda nerveusement les hardes informes qu'il portait et considéra un instant l'idée de se changer comme l'avait suggéré le professeur. Mais il ne put se résoudre à le faire. Les vêtements dans le placard n'étaient pas à lui et il ne voulait pas contrarier le professeur. Alors il n'explora pas la pièce. Il resta assis sur le lit et attendit.

BMFS

Deux heures plus tard, Omi, un elfe de maison paisible, fit apparaître une table et une chaise. Des assiettes de rôti et de légumes apparurent une seconde plus tard. L'elfe s'inclina avant de disparaître. Harry s'approcha lentement de la table mais il était affamé, alors il n'hésita pas à s'asseoir et à commencer à manger. Dès qu'il eut fini, une salade apparut. Harry la mangea aussi. Le dessert suivit. Il prit un morceau et…

Chaton ronronnait, la bouche pleine de chocolat mêlé à un gâteau moelleux et onctueux. Elle se pencha sur la table et savoura chaque petit morceau. Elle ferma les yeux et des frissons de plaisir parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale, elle gémit. En souriant et en respirant profondément, elle lécha lentement la cuillère avant de prendre un autre morceau.

-Siiii bon, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il lui fallu presque une heure pour finir le plat et lorsque le dernier morceau de chocolat fut avalé, elle se retira en ronronnant de contentement et Harry se réveilla à nouveau. Il cligna des yeux face à l'assiette vide et sursauta lorsqu'elle disparut soudainement. Avec un soupir fatigué, il se leva et retourna au lit. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos.

BMFS

Silas n'attendit pas longtemps. Dès qu'Harry fut profondément endormi, il sortit. La pièce était obscure mais il n'eut aucune difficulté à ajuster sa vision. Il traversa la pièce à pas feutrés, puis se glissa dans le couloir. Il n'essayait pas de se dissimuler ou de se faufiler. A la place, il marcha d'un pas silencieux et adopta une allure calme. Il avait appris que se faufiler ou se dissimuler attirait l'attention en alarmant ceux qui pouvaient le croiser. Tandis que des mouvements calmes et fluides seraient plus probablement ignorés Quelqu'un le regardant l'assimilerait au mouvement d'une ombre ou à quelque chose d'également non menaçant.

Il y avait deux raisons à sa sortie. Il voulait aller en reconnaissance sur ce nouveau territoire et il voulait trouver la bibliothèque. Il comprit très vite que la maison du professeur était grande mais pas outre mesure. La plupart des portes étaient fermées et Silas n'essaya même pas d'entrer. Il compta huit portes au deuxième étage. Les deux seules portes ouvertes étaient celle de la pièce que le professeur Rogue lui avait donnée et celle de la salle de bain, juste à coté dans le couloir.

Silas descendit un étage et il trouva toutes les portes ouvertes à part une. Il y avait une grande cuisine, deux salons, une salle à manger et enfin une bibliothèque de taille moyenne. Silas prit un des livres sur l'étagère mais il était charmé pour ne pas s'ouvrir. Il hésita avant de le reposer et d'en essayer un autre. Cela ne servit à rien. Ils étaient tous verrouillés. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il attrapa le premier livre et tapa dessus avec sa baguette tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Cela prit trois minutes avant qu'il ne s'ouvre. Souriant avec satisfaction, il se blottit près d'une bougie qu'il alluma d'un sort et se mit à lire.

BMFS

Pendant trois jours, Harry resta dans sa chambre. Chaton dormait paisiblement et ne cherchait pas à émerger. Garçon, Rose et Gabriel restaient eux aussi tranquilles. Silas sortit chaque nuit pour écumer la bibliothèque. Harry avait depuis longtemps arrêté de s'inquiéter. Il s'ennuyait beaucoup trop pour s'énerver de la situation. Il ne voyait jamais Rogue. C'était comme si il était seul dans la maison.

Finalement, il mit des vêtements propres. Le pantalon et le tee-shirt en doux coton blanc ne lui allaient pas parfaitement mais c'était toujours mieux que les vieux vêtements de Dudley. Il avait aussi exploré le premier étage mais il n'osait pas descendre. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la permission. Ce n'était pas comme si Rogue pouvait fermer une porte pour lui dire de ne pas entrer. Alors il restait assis et ne faisait rien, à part se tracasser et s'ennuyer incroyablement.

Gabriel en avait assez. Il avait émergé et se tenait dans une position décidée, les pieds écartés et les épaules hautes en signe de détermination. Il jeta la tête en arrière et hurla,

-Rogue !

Furieux, il sortit à grands pas de la pièce, sa baguette solidement en main. Avec un sifflement, il ouvrit toutes les portes fermées sur son chemin. Il regardait à peine la pièce avant de passer son chemin. Il n'en avait rien à foutre des maudites pièces secrètes du professeur ! Rogue n'était pas au deuxième étage, Gabriel décida donc de descendre.

Il passa rapidement les pièces ouvertes avant de se retrouver devant la seule porte fermée de cet étage. Avec un coup violent, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Sans surprise, le professeur était à l'intérieur, assis à son bureau. L'homme se leva avec désinvolture, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa d'un regard diabolique. Gabriel sourit par anticipation et avança à grands pas dans le bureau spacieux.

-Que faites-vous ? demanda Severus. Etes-vous totalement dépourvu de cerveau ou n'avez-vous pas vu que la porte était fermée ?

-Plus maintenant. Gabriel sourit et leva sa baguette.

Severus se tendit mais son visage ne montra aucune expression et il éloigna sa main de sa baguette. Pas qu'il en ait réellement besoin puisqu'il maitrisait la magie sans baguette.

-Je ne sais pas à quel petit jeu sadique vous êtes en train de jouer, mais il s'arrête maintenant, ordonna Gabriel dans un grognement. Sois vous nous aidez, ou pas. Bougez-vous et prenez une décision immédiatement. Harry et moi n'attendrons pas plus longtemps.

Severus fixait les yeux verts brillants de colère de l'adolescent. C'était perturbant de contempler le visage d'Harry et d'entendre le garçon parler de lui à la troisième personne. Il passa outre cet inconfort et regarda vraiment l'adolescent face à lui. Ce garçon était fort et compétent. Il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Il avait observé Harry secrètement, à chaque instants, pendant ces trois jours et à aucun moment le garçon ne s'était tenu ou n'avait agi de cette manière. Il savait que c'était vrai et il se sentait mal. Le précieux garçon-qui-a-survécu était brisé. Et était venu vers lui pour trouver de l'aide. Que Merlin l'aide s'il échouait.

-Je vais vous aider, accepta Severus. Prenez un siège. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par me dire qui vous êtes et quel but vous pensez avoir ?

Gabriel se renfrogna en le regardant. Il ne voulait pas que Rogue dise ça. Il voulait que l'homme refuse et pouvoir sortir en trombe de cet endroit sombre et dire 'je te l'avais bien dit', encore et encore, à cet insupportable Serpentard. Il pensa à partir quand même, mais soupira et s'assit. Severus sourit froidement en constatant l'évident désappointement du garçon.

-Je suis Gabriel, dit-il, puis il haussa les épaules. Je combats mais je ne sais pas si c'est un but. C'est moi qui aie pris la pierre philosophale à Voldemort et Quirrel. Et c'est aussi moi qui aie sauvé Ginny et tué le basilique.

-Quirrell travaillait pour le Seigneur des ténèbres ? Comment savez-vous ça ? Et quel basilique ? » demanda abruptement Severus.

-Et bien, et bien... Gabriel souriait ironiquement mais arrêta lorsque Silas le gronda. Il haussa les épaules.

-Je le sais parce que le visage de Vodemort dépassait à l'arrière de la tête de Quirrel et me parlait. Et il y avait un basilique dans la chambre des secrets.

-Impossible.

Severus le fusillait du regard, ses mains étaient blanches à force de serrer les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. -Les basiliques tuent. Ils ne pétrifient pas les gens.

Gabriel haussa à nouveau les épaules, il paraissait ennuyé,

-Tout ce que je sais est ce que j'ai combattu. Vous devez demander à Silas pour tous les petits détails.

-Petits détails, répéta Severus en secouant la tête. Bien. Laissez-le émerger

Gabriel le regarda avec colère mais se retira. Severus regarda la posture présomptueuse s'effacer au profit d'une attitude neutre et prudente. Le visage aussi perdit beaucoup de son animation pour prendre une expression froide et distante. Très Serpentard, en effet.

-Bonjour Professeur, Silas inclina la tête. Nous vous sommes redevables pour votre aide

-Nous verrons. Maintenant expliquez moi. Vous savez ce dont je parlais avec Gabriel?

-Oui. Je peux voir ce qui arrive lorsqu'Harry, Gabriel et Rose sont émergés. Gabriel est comme moi mais Harry et Rose dorment pendant qu'ils ne sont pas actifs. Ils sont seulement conscients de ce qui arrive lorsque leurs personnalités sont sorties. Gabriel et moi connaissons uniquement des informations générales sur ceux que nous ne pouvons pas observer. Par exemple, je sais que Garçon a été blessé, mais je ne sais pas ce qui l'a blessé.

-Ensuite, pour vos questions, le basilique était faible n'ayant eu que de petits animaux pour se nourrir pendant au moins cinquante ans. Ajouter à cette faiblesse physique le fait que personne n'a regardé le basilique sans un filtre, et vous avez des victimes simplement pétrifiés au lieu d'être tuées. Miss Teigne regardait dans une flaque d'eau, Colin à travers son appareil photo, la fille dans un miroir, etc

-Je vois, dit sombrement Severus. Et vous avez juste tué ce monstre ?

-Non, pas moi, ricana Silas. Je voulais attirer Lockhart dans la Chambre et ensuite aller chercher un professeur compétent et lui expliquer tout ce que nous savions. Mais Gabriel _devait_ descendre. Il croyait que s'il n'y allait pas immédiatement Ginny allait mourir. Il ne pouvait littéralement pas le supporter. À mon avis, il est le garçon-qui-a-survécu, le héros. Il doit sauver les gens et les protéger, même si la raison dit que c'est une mission suicide. Au fond, il est le parfait idiot de Gryffondor.

-Ainsi, Gabriel a tué un basilique tout seul ? Vous vous attendez vraiment à ce que je crois ça ?

-Je me fiche de ce que vous croyez. Mais c'est vrai.

Silas plissa les yeux, mais ne montra pas sa colère autrement.

-Le corps est en train de pourrir dans la Chambre. Si cela devient nécessaire, je peux toujours vous y amener. Et Gabriel est peut-être un idiot mais il a de l'instinct et d'excellents réflexes. C'est un excellent duelliste et il a des connaissances étendues en Défense. Nous sommes tous les deux bien plus avancés dans nos études sur la magie que les autres secondes années. C'est l'unique raison qui fait que nous soyons toujours vivants.

-Et, selon vous, quel est votre but ? demanda Severus avec colère. Il n'appréciait pas du tout d'être pris de haut, surtout par un garçon qui n'avait même pas treize ans.

-Je pense être le régulateur. Je suis les Autres et je guide Harry. Je suis logique, assoiffé de connaissances, ainsi nous sommes prêts pour n'importe quelle situation, et je préfère ne pas nous faire prendre de risques. Je suis manipulateur et sans pitié. En fait, je représente les qualités Serpentardes d'Harry. Il était horrifié lorsque le choipeaux lui a dit qu'il serait parfait pour Serpentard. On lui avait dit que tous les Serpentards étaient mauvais et que Voldemort en était un. Il s'est brisé et je suis né. De la même manière, lorsqu'il a découvert en deuxième année que le Fourchelangue était « diabolique », il a rejeté ce talent. Maintenant, moi seul peut l'utiliser.

Severus était choqué. Le chapeau avait voulu mettre Harry à Serpentard ? Cela expliquait pourquoi Silas lui rappelait autant ses serpents.

-Et pour les autres ?

-Je vais le faire chronologiquement. Silas hésita avant de commencer. Les yeux de Severus se firent pensifs mais il ne l'interrompit pas.

-Il y a Garçon. Je ne sais pas quand il est devenu une personnalité séparée d'Harry. Il dort jusqu'à ce qu'Harry devienne très effrayé ou si il a très mal. Ensuite, il y a Rose

-Rose ? Vous l'avez déjà mentionnée. C'est une fille, je présume? demanda Severus avec curiosité.

-Deux personnalités sont des femmes. Silas sourit amèrement, puis redevint neutre à nouveau.

-Rose est sourde. Elle est très polie et attentionnée. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle est né d'Harry parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à réconcilier l'indifférence et l'aversion qu'il ressentait pour sa famille avec le besoin de leur plaire et de gagner leur acceptation. Elle désire les rendre heureux et passe son temps à nettoyer, cuisiner et jardiner sous l'attention et le tutorat de tante Pétunia.

-Je suis né un an après l'anniversaire des onze ans d'Harry. Gabriel est né deux mois avant son douzième anniversaire. C'était à la fin de l'année scolaire, Harry savait qu'il devait protéger la Pierre après que le professeur McGonagal ne nous ait pas pris au sérieux lorsque nous lui avons dit qu'elle allait être volée. En même temps, il doutait énormément. Il ne se croyait pas capable de stopper ce qui allait arriver. Il se brisa sous la pression. Son besoin de protéger et de sauver les autres, sa confiance, ses aptitudes au combat et ses connaissances en Défense sont devenus Gabriel.

-La dernière fut Chaton, cependant Gabriel et moi n'aimons pas ce nom et nous l'appelons Cho. Elle est obsédée par la sensualité. Tout ce qui excite les sens, que ce soit le goût, la vue, l'odeur, ou… le toucher, est tout ce à quoi elle pense et ce qu'elle désire. Elle s'ennuie sans stimuli et va alors rentrer dans sa chambre, ou bien, trouver les stimulations qui lui manquent.

-Comment s'est-elle formée ?

Silas resta silencieux et détourna le regard. Finalement, il dit,

-Je n'ai pas la liberté de vous le dire

-Si je dois vous aider, j'ai besoin de comprendre

-Je ne peux rien dire.

Silas secoua la tête. Ses yeux disaient au professeur que c'était un sujet qui ne pouvait être négociable. Il allait devoir le mettre de coté. Severus hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait et continua,

-Voilà ce que je sais. Pour vous soigner, la personnalité principale, Harry, doit commencer par assumer votre existence, vous accepter pour ce que vous êtes et autoriser votre présence en lui. Je crois que plus longtemps la personnalité existe individuellement, plus la fusion sera difficile, je pense que nous devons commencer par le passé le plus proche.

-Avec Cho. Silas eut un sourire hermétique.

-Il ne sera pas d'accord

-Qui ?

-Gabriel. Puisque Harry ne nous connait pas, Gabriel et moi, prenons les décisions et nous guidons Harry dans ses choix pour le futur. Personne d'autre n'est suffisamment conscient pour participer à quelque prise de décision que ce soit

-Mais votre opinion pèse plus que celle de Gabriel, observa Severus. Il ne voulait pas venir ici et me mettre au courant de la complexité de votre condition.

-Non. Il ne voulait pas, reconnut Silas. De nous deux, je suis le planificateur. Gabriel agit plus sur l'instinct et la réaction. Habituellement, je suis capable d'influencer toutes les décisions pour cette raison, mais il refuse passionnément que Cho entre en contact avec vous ou Harry. Je ne peux rien y changer ou même aller contre ».

-Soit. Severus se recula dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains sur son estomac.

-La première étape, dans tous les cas, est d'expliquer à Harry qu'il a un TPM. Une fois qu'il sera conscient de sa condition, nous pourrons discuter la direction que doit prendre la thérapie. Gabriel n'ira pas à l'encontre de la décision d'Harry ?

-Non. Harry est l'autorité ultime, cependant cela ne veut pas dire que nous n'essaierons pas de l'influencer en murmurant à son oreille, pour ainsi dire.

Silas sourit sournoisement.

-Bien sur, répondit Severus en souriant à son tour. Je crois que nous devrions commencer. Laissez Harry sortir. Et essayez d'empêcher les autres de faire surface pendant un moment. Il va ressentir de la détresse. Laissez-le. Il aura besoin de temps pour saisir tout cela.

-Nous allons essayer, accepta Silas puis il s'effaça.

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Qu'en pensez-vous? Trop de dialogues ? J'ai bien peur que ça ne change pas pendant encore quelques chapitres, mais je promets qu'il y aura finalement de l'action.

* * *

_**Note du traducteur** :_Le prochain chapitre est traduit par mes soins, celui d'après, par Agathe. N'oubliez pas, s'il-vous-plait, de la remercier.


	5. Bien entouré

**Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

_'Esprit brisé, Âme fracturée'_

Par:** SensiblyTainted**

* * *

**_Note du traducteur:_ Merci pour vos rewiews!**

* * *

**Bien entouré**

Traduction: _Orin-Rwo.L._

Harry battit des paupières puis fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était dans une chambre inconnue en compagnie de son professeur. Il mit ses mains sur ses genoux et les contempla, se sentant effrayé, énervé, et confus. Severus le regarda pendant une minute et se sentit vaguement sympathique pour le garçon. Non, se reprit-il. Il était simplement curieux. Oui, c'était seulement une condition psychologique rare, et pouvoir l'étudier était fascinant. Content de son raisonnement, Severus se racla la gorge.

-Monsieur Potter, je pense que vous avez des questions.

-Oui, Monsieur, dit Harry en levant ses yeux où l'espoir se mêlait à la peur. Où sommes-nous ?

-Nous sommes à ma résidence personnelle, répondit facilement Severus, laissant le garçon se détendre. Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il soit relaxé.

-Personne n'est au courant de son existence, à part certaines personnes. Même Dumbledore ne la connait pas. La plupart des gens croient que je vis au Manoir des Rogue et pas ici.

-Le Directeur ne sait pas que je suis ici ? demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

-Non, il ne le sait pas, sourit Severus en voyant le garçon devenir nerveux. Je ne vais pas vous manger, Potter. N'ayez pas peur. Vous êtes en sécurité ici.

-En sécurité ? Harry déglutit difficilement

-Oui, hors de portée des Mangemorts. Et, si ce que l'on m'a dit est vrai, de Voldemort également.

Severus vit que le garçon palissait à ces mots. Il se demanda combien de choses les Autres avaient caché à Harry.

-Assez de bavardage, il y a une raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. Vous avez souffert de pertes de mémoire, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Potter ?

-Oui, murmura Harry

-Je vais vous aider avec ces dernières. C'est pourquoi le Directeur ne sait pas où vous êtes. Je pense que vous voulez garder ça le plus privé possible.

-Merci, Monsieur, dit Harry d'une voix hésitante. Il était étonné que le professeur le traite si bien.

-Mais, euh, pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?

-Parce que j'en ai les moyens, dit Severus négligemment. Vous ne trouverez de l'aide nulle part ailleurs dans le monde sorcier pour votre condition. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez avoir de l'aide chez les Moldus, mais, encore, des questions de sécurité s'interposent.

-Ma condition, Monsieur ? Demanda Harry en s'agrippant plus fermement à ses genoux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Monsieur Potter... dit Severus en considérant le garçon devant lui. Je crois que c'est inapproprié pour le moment, non ? Si j'en viens à vous aider, il faut que nous puissions nous faire confiance. C'est pourquoi je suggère que nous nous appelions par notre prénom. Êtes-vous d'accord avec cela, Harry.

-Oh... euh... Vous voulez dire, que je vous appelle Rogue ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

-Je pensais plus à Severus, en fait, sourit Severus.

-Ah, D'accord. Harry regarda timidement ses genoux, avant de lever de nouveau les yeux.

-Alors... euh... à propos de mon état ?

-Oui. Severus prit un peu de recul et commença à parler sûrement mais doucement.

-Harry, tu as une condition plutôt rare dans laquelle ton esprit s'est divisé pour se protéger. Cela s'appelle un trouble de la personnalité multiple, une MPD, en anglais. Cela signifie que ta personnalité s'est, umm, fracturée. Certaines volontés, qualités, certains besoins et certains désirs ont rompu pour devenir indépendants de ta principale conscience.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry en secouant la tête, ses yeux verts hébétés.

-Il y a certaines parties de toi-même dont tu n'as pas conscience. Ces parties ont des consciences, des personnalités. Parfois, elles émergent, et tu es retiré. En d'autres termes, lorsque tu as ces Black-Out, une autre personnalité agit et est consciente. C'est pour cela que tu ne te rappelles pas de ce que tu as fait.

-Vous mentez, dit Harry d'une voix rauque en sautant sur ses pieds.

-Absolument pas.

Severus se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour se tenir devant le garçon. Il hésita, mais posa ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes du garçon.

-Cela ne signifie pas que tu es fou ou incapable ou n'importe quoi d'autre, Harry. Ça va aller. Ça ira.

-Comment ? Il fixa le professeur avec des yeux vert larmoyants et vulnérables.  
Severus grimaça sous le poids du besoin dans ce regard.

-Je vais t'aider, Harry. Cela ne sera pas facile, mais je sais que tu peux le faire.

Il regarda l'horloge.

-Il est presque l'heure du déjeuner. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas manger avant d'aller dans le salon pour parler de cela plus en détail ?

Harry acquiesça sans volonté. Il se sentait fragile et malade. Et il n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qui n'allait pas chez lui et de comment il en était arrivé là. Il y avait un étrange mal de tête derrière ses yeux. Il se sentait coincé contre son crâne. Il remarqua à peine ce qu'il mangea et n'entendit rien de ce que dit le professeur, s'il avait parlé. Mais il devint plus attentif lorsqu'il suivit son professeur vers le salon.

-Assieds-toi, Harry, invita Severus alors qu'il désignait l'un des canapés.

Le professeur s'approcha de la cheminée et prit une bouteille ronde qui reposait sur la partie supérieure de la cheminée. D'un geste, il avait un verre impeccable entre les mains, et commença à le remplir. Jetant un œil vers le garçon, il le vit reclus dans un coin de fauteuil, tremblant. Il soupira et d'un autre geste, il tenait un verre identique dans l'autre main, mais qui était déjà remplit d'un épais liquide bleu clair. Il se dirige vers l'enfant désemparé et le lui tendit.

-Bois.

Harry jeta un regard presque suspicieux au professeur, mais obéit. Il sentit immédiatement le calme grandir en lui. Il se relaxa. Ses pensés s'éclaircirent et il se sentit prêt à écouter ainsi que désireux de comprendre. Il leva la tête vers l'homme avec un petit sourire reconnaissant. Severus hocha la tête et s'assit dans un épais fauteuil matelassé devant Harry.

-J'ai un livre qui explique ta condition, offrit-il. Voudrais-tu le lire et me poser des questions plus tard, ou préfèrerais-tu que j'essaye de t'aider à comprendre.

-Euh... je peux avoir les deux ? Demanda Harry en baissant sa tête nerveusement. Il avait apprit qu'il était inutile de demander quoi que se soit aux Dursleys, mais il se dit qu'il pourrait essayer là.

-Tu peux, approuva Severus. Il resta pensif pendant un moment. Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il te faut.

Il se leva et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Harry commença à s'agiter, mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Severus revint dans la pièce, un éclat triomphant dans ses yeux. Il tenait dans ses mains une petite boite sculptée. Il s'assit et l'ouvrit. Harry s'avança pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, mais Rogue la ferma avant qu'il n'y arrive. Harry fixa le crystal de la taille d'un poing que l'homme tenait dans sa main et perdit tout intérêt pour la boite que Rogue déposa au sol.

-Ceci est Crystal de Quartz, expliqua Severus.

Le garçon était attentif et le professeur sourit. Si seulement il avait la même attention en cours de potions.

-C'est solide et plein, sommes-nous d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Bien, et maintenant, si je fais ça ?

Les couleurs commencèrent à tourbillonner à l'intérieur, dans un mélange harmonieux.

-Waw, murmura Harry

-Oui. C'est beau. Imagines que lorsque le cristal est clair et vide, il représente l'esprit d'une personne morte. Pour le moment, les couleurs et l'activité à l'intérieur font que cet esprit est vivant et intelligent.

-D'accord.

-À présent, quelque chose se passe causant des dommages mentaux et émotionnels. Disons... si la mort est imminente, ou quelque chose d'autant traumatisant.

Les remous doux et harmonieux devinrent chaotiques et instables. Le cristal commença à trembler.

-C'est la folie.

Les yeux de Harry étaient grand ouverts, choqués. Severus parla d'un ton rassurant.

-Ce n'est pas ton esprit, Harry, expliqua-t-il avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse. Mais ça aurait pu l'être.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Severus tourna son regard sur le cristal pour y retourner l'attention du garçon.

-Tu as vécu quelque chose de traumatisant, quelque chose capable de mener ton esprit dans cet état. Mais pour se protéger de la folie, il devint en fait ceci.

Harry regarda les couleurs et l'activité revenir à la 'normale'. Toutefois, au lieu de reformer un mélange harmonieux, les couleurs se détachèrent les unes des autres. Maintenant, six couleurs tourbillonnaient doucement, mais n'étaient plus mélangées. Parfois, elle se mettait à tourner différemment. Harry commença à comprendre.

-Oui, dit Severus. Chaque couleur faisait partie du tout, mais elles sont maintenant séparées. Toutefois, le cristal est toujours un seul objet. Et c'est ce que tu dois comprendre. Bien que tu te sois séparé en plusieurs parties, celles-ci sont toujours toi. Elles ne sont pas des personnes différentes.

-D'accord, dit Harry en hochant la tête. Je comprends.

-Bien. Parce qu'il est possible de faire en sorte que les couleurs se réunissent à nouveau. Il releva le cristal, et les couleurs, une à une, se rassemblèrent en un mélange harmonieux. Les couleurs n'étaient pas détruite une fois combinées. Il en restait des petits filons assemblés ensemble pour former un tout.

-La guérison ne tuera pas les autres parties, tu comprends ?

-Je crois.

Harry se recula et enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

-Ça fait beaucoup à comprendre d'un seul coup, reconnu Severus en reposant le cristal dans la boite. Veux-tu continuer demain ?

-Je ne me rappelle pas venir ici, dit Harry en ignorant la question du professeur. Nous sommes au premier étage de votre maison ?

-Oui

-Est-ce que cela signifie que vous avez rencontré mes autres personnalités ?

Harry soupira

-Combien en a-t-il ?

-Je n'en suis pas certain. Au moins cinq sans te compter.

-Cinq, peut-être plus ?

Harry couvrit son visage de ses mains. Après un moment, il parla au travers de ces dernières.

-Qu'est-ce qui a fait ça ? Je ne me rappelle pas de choses horribles qui me serraient arrivées. Pas assez horrible pour faire ça.

-Tu ne le peux pas. Les autres personnalités sont là pour te protéger et gérer les problèmes et les situations difficiles. Ainsi, chaque souvenir difficile est détenu par elles, expliqua Severus.

Harry retira ses mains de son visage et soupira.

-Merci de m'aider, professeur... je veux dire, Severus. Je l'apprécie vraiment. Euh... Je suis plutôt fatigué. Pourrions nous parler de ça plus tard ?

-Bien sûr, Harry, dit Severus en se relevant. Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Quand ils atteignirent la chambre, Harry se retourna pour remercier le professeur à nouveau, mais Severus parla le premier. Il avait un livre dans ses mains et l'offrit au garçon.

-Voilà qui t'expliqueras en profondeur ce Trouble de la personnalité multiple. Si tu as une quelconque question, ou si tu veux simplement parler, demande à Omi où je suis et il te montrera le chemin ou ira me chercher. Prends ton temps. Si tu as besoin d'un jour ou deux seul, prends-les. Bonne nuit, Harry.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Harry faiblement. Il était sans aucun doute épuisé. Il resta à la même place stupidement, regardant simplement son professeur partir. Puis, il se secoua et entra dans la chambre. Il y avait une table de chevet à coté de son lit qui ne s'y trouvait pas avant. Cela le rendit un peu inconfortable, mais il y déposa le livre et se mit en pyjama. Il s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

BMFS

Silas voulait vraiment lire le livre, mais le professeur leur avait demandé de ne pas émerger pour l'instant, et il savait que l'homme ne serait pas content s'il le faisait maintenant. Gabriel lui lança un sourire narquois, mais Silas l'ignora. Il savait que Gabriel arrivait mal à se contrôler et avait besoin de se battre. La tension et le stress de Harry retombaient sur tous les Autres.

BMFS

Harry se réveilla progressivement. Pendant près d'une heure, il contempla les jeux de la lumière du soleil au plafond. Mais il savait qu'il ne faisait que procrastiner. Il voulait vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait en lui et ainsi, avec un soupire, roula hors du lit, s'habilla, et appela Omi pour le petit déjeuner. L'elfe lui apporta, et une fois qu'il eut mangé, Harry retourna au lit et ouvrit le chapitre du livre qui expliquait son état.

**Trouble de la Personnalité Multiple**

Multiple Personality Disorder (MPD)

_Lorsqu'il est confronté à des situations extrêmement traumatisantes, desquelles il n'y a aucune issue physique, l'enfant trouve l'issue dans sa propre tête. Les enfants utilisent généralement cette habilité comme défense particulièrement efficace contre une douleur physique ou émotionnelle accrue et/ou l'anticipation d'une telle douleur. À l'aide de ce processus de distanciation, les pensées, les sentiments, les souvenirs, et tout autre perception de l'expérience traumatique sont séparés psychologiquement, permettant à l'enfant d'agir comme si rien ne s'était produit._

_Les Troubles dissociatifs sont généralement considérés comme une technique de préservation extrême puisqu'elle permet à des individus de faire face à des situations désespérées tout en préservant certaines parties. Au fil du temps, toutefois, pour un enfant qui a été agressé physiquement et sexuellement à plusieurs reprises, la dissociation défensive devient conditionné et renforcée. Parce que la dissociation défensive est si efficace, les enfants qui en sont particulièrement familiers peuvent l'utiliser automatiquement dès qu'ils sont anxieux, qu'ils se sentent menacés – Et ce, même si la situation n'est pas extrême ou abusive._

_Des dissociations répétés peuvent aboutir en une série d'entités séparées, ou d'état mental, qui peuvent éventuellement prendre des personnalités propres. Ces entités peuvent devenir des « états de personnalité » internes Le changement entre ces états étant souvent décrit comme une commutation._

_La MPD (de l'anglais Multiple Personality Disorder) peut être guérie à l'aide d'une psychothérapie, ou « thérapie par la parole », ou par d'autres modalités de traitements, comme la médication, l'hypnothérapie, et d'autres thérapies complémentaires telles que la thérapie de l'art ou celle du mouvement. Le traitement est bien sûr effectué sur le long terme, il est intensif et toujours douloureux, puisqu'il implique de se souvenir puis de récupérer les expériences traumatiques dissociées. _

Harry referma le livre et prit une grande inspiration. Cela ne l'aida pas. Rogue lui avait expliqué la dernière fois, mais c'est seulement après l'avoir lu par lui-même qu'il en comprenait toutes les implications. Son Désordre avait été causé par des situations traumatiques sévères. En d'autres mots, une violence continue. Cela signifiait... Cela signifiait que les Dursleys...

Harry se recroquevilla en boule, sa tête le martelant. Les Dursley de l'avaient pas seulement ignoré ou négligé. Ils l'avaient maltraité. Et il ne pouvait même pas s'en rappeler.

BMFS

Severus avait pensé qu'il faudrait plusieurs jours pour que Harry puisse faire face à la situation, mais Omi vint lui dire que le garçon le demandait seulement deux jours plus tard. Le jour précédent, il avait consacré son temps à l'élaboration d'une ligne de traitement pour Harry. Mais il se sentait encore nerveux.

En tant que Directeur de Serpentard, il était parfaitement qualifié pour traiter les troubles de dissociation. Les Serpentards devaient apprendre très tôt à se composer un masque en public, et ce masque devenait généralement une protection lorsqu'ils affrontaient les préjugés à l'école. Cela les rendaient très vulnérables à de tels troubles. Mais Harry était le cas le plus sévère qu'il n'ai jamais eut à gérer.

Il prit une grande et apaisante inspiration. Il savait ce dont Harry avait besoin et il avait l'expérience pour donner à l'enfant l'aide dont il avait besoin sans créer plus de dommages ou de dépendances. Hochant la tête fermement et s'enveloppant d'une calme confiance, Severus descendit dans la salle à manger Harry était déjà assit et l'attendait patiemment.

-Bonjour Harry, dit Severus d'un ton neutre en prenant sa place.

-Bonjour Professeur.

-Severus, Harry. Appelles-moi Severus, il sourit faiblement et la nourriture apparue sur la table. Ils mangèrent en silence. Quand ils eurent finit, il se leva et désigna la porte.

-Souhaites-tu que nous allions discuter dans le salon, ou autre part ?

-Euh.. le salon est très bien, répondit Hary en se rapprochant de son professeur.

Severus hocha la tête et les y mena. Ils prirent les mêmes sièges que la dernière fois. Harry s'assit inconfortablement, mais paraissait calme. Severus se recula dans son fauteuil et attendit un peu avant de commencer.

-As-tu des questions ou devrions-nous parler de ce à quoi nous allons faire face pour t'aider ?

-Pas de questions, monsieur, dit Harry en regardant ses genoux.

-Harry, dit Severus en se penchant en avant délibérément. Tu peux guérir, mais tu dois le vouloir. Tu dois vouloir être à nouveau entier, un. C'est normal d'être effrayé ou énervé ou quoi que ce soit. Ce qui n'est pas normal, ce qui ne doit pas arriver, c'est de ne pas y faire face.

-Oui, Monsieur, dit-il en hochant la tête, puis en relevant les yeux pour regarder le professeur. Je veux aller mieux. Je veux vraiment que mes souvenirs reviennent. C'est ma vie, je veux savoir ce qui m'est arrivé.

-Bien, approuva Severus. Alors, commençons. Je veux que tu comprennes que nous devons faire cela ensemble. Si tu as une idée qui pourrait te permettre de te réconcilier avec ton passé et que tu penses qu'elle est plus intéressante que la mienne, dit le. Je veux t'aider, mais tu te connais bien mieux que moi. D'un autre coté, j'ai vu d'autres personnes accomplissant ce que tu t'apprêtes à commencer. Alors peut-être que j'insisterai pour que nous employons une méthode que peut-être tu désapprouveras. Je t'expliquerai mon raisonnement et écouterai tes objections, mais si j'insiste toujours tu devras me faire confiance ? Peux-tu me faire confiance ?

Harry hocha la tête, mais parla lorsque Severus releva un sourcil.  
-Oui, monsieur.

-Très bien. La première étape est d'identifier tes Autres, les autres personnalités. Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas faire ça toi-même, c'est pourquoi je vais rencontrer chacune d'entre elles et je pourrais t'en parler. Puis, nous nous concentrerons sur le dernier Autre créé et nous essayerons de le remettre dans ton esprit. Principalement, tu parleras beaucoup sur ce que tu ressens et ce que l'Autre ressent, et essayera de neutraliser toute tension conflictuelle avec lui. Cela n'arrivera pas d'un seul coup. Cela prendra beaucoup de temps peut-être des mois. Ce sera compliqué et douloureux. Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu t'es dissocié de ce que les Autres représentent, mais je vais t'apprendre d'autres méthodes que celle de te fracturer pour faire face à des situations compliquées.

-D'accord, dit Harry en hochant de nouveau la tête.

Severus remarqua que bien que le garçon semblait avoir les yeux fatigués, ils étaient déterminés, et il continua. Avant que nous ne continuions, je veux que tu saches que tu es en sécurité ici, et que tu y resteras jusqu'à ce que l'école commence. Il y a des règles. La première est de ne pas entrer dans une pièce dont la porte est fermée. Mais je peux te dire que la seule porte qui restera fermé sera celle de ma chambre à présent. Je laisserai toutes les autres ouvertes. Tu es libre d'explorer et d'utiliser tout ce que tu trouves. Si je suis dans une pièce et que j'ai fermé la porte, frappes d'abord. Si je ne réponds pas, n'insistes pas. Si c'est une urgence, dit-le, et je viendrai. Je ne serai pas content que tu ai besoin d'aide et que tu ne viennes pas me demander. Comprit ?

-Oui, dit Harry en souriant timidement.

-La règle pour la porte s'applique également pour moi. Si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, ferme la porte. Je ne rentrerai pas sauf en cas d'urgence. Cependant, aucune porte n'est verrouillé. La fermer est suffisant pour faire passer le message. De plus, je n'entrerai pas dans la chambre que tu occupes sauf si tu t'y trouves et que j'ai ta permission. Cette chambre t'appartient aussi longtemps que tu restes ici. Tu peux changer la couleur de la décoration ou les meubles. Dit le à Omi.

-Monsieur, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça ! Dit Harry dont les yeux étaient agrandis sous la surprise.

-Si, répondit aisément Severus. Je le veux. C'est ma maison et j'en fais ce qu'il me plait. La chambre t'appartient, Harry, point final. Et je suis Severus, tu te souviens ?

-Merci, Severus, murmura Harry en regardant ailleurs, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

-Je t'en prie, sourit se dernier avant de continuer. Il valait mieux que toutes les cartes soient posées sur la table.

-Le principal but du temps que tu passeras ici sera ta thérapie, mais il n'est pas bon de rester seulement fixé sur ça. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que l'école reprenne et j'attends de toi que tu fasses tes devoirs d'école et de l'exercice physique chaque jour. Quand tu auras finit tes devoirs, je veux que tu choisisses un sujet ou un champs de compétence qui t'intéresse et je serai ton tuteur si je le peux, autrement, j'amènerai quelqu'un de plus compétent. J'ai enlevé les charmes sur la plupart des livres, mais ceux qui sont encore fermés, je te prie de na pas essayer de les ouvrir.

-Je ne le ferrai pas, assura Harry.

-Et bien, je trouve que nous commençons à bien nous entendre, dit Severus avec un sourire et Harry rigola. Concernant l'exercice physique, tu ne pourras pas voler. Les protections qui entourent la maison ne vont pas plus loin que les murs. Mais il se trouve que j'ai une salle dédiée à cela à l'étage. Tous les appareils que tu y trouveras sont fait pour exercer les réflexes et la coordination. Bien sûr, tu mangeras chaque jours, Omi est en charge de ce point. Je te préviens, si tu décidais de rater un repas, le suivant n'en serait que plus consistant. Si tu laisses de la nourriture dans ton assiette, tu devras endurer le courroux d'Omi. Tout ceci te parait-il acceptable ?

-Oui, Severus, dit Harry en souriant.

Il n'était dérangé par rien pour l'instant. En fait, savoir qu'il aurait un répit entre ses explorations psychologiques le rassurait et le rendait plus confiant. Peut-être qu'il _pourrait_ s'en sortir.

-Je pense que c'est bon. Souhaites-tu ajouter d'autres règles ?

Il y réfléchit.

-Vous pouvez m'enlever des points ?

-Non. Malheureusement, dit Severus en rigolant doucement.  
-Alors je crois que ça me va, dit Harry en retour.

-Veux-tu commencer à identifier les Autres ? Ou souhaites-tu commencer ton travail et faire quelques exercices ?

-À propos de cela. Je n'ai aucune de mes affaires d'école, dit Harry en tordant son tee-shirt de ses mains.

-C'est vrai... et bien... Je pourrai aller les chercher sous un déguisement. Où est ton ancienne résidence ?

-4, Privet drive, Surrey, répondit Harry anxieusement

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dit Severus lorsqu'il le remarqua. Je te donne ma parole qu'ils ne sauront pas que j'étais là.

-D'accord, dit Harry en hochant la tête. Mais je pense que je préfère commencer à rechercher les Autres de toute façon.

-Très bien. Puisque tu n'as pas conscience des Autres et que tu ne sais comment leur communiquer, je vais essayer de parler avec celui qui à le plus de connaissances. Tu dois être certain de vouloir les connaître tous ou les Autres cacheront des informations et ce sera compliqué.

-J'en suis sûr. Je vous fais confiance, dit Harry en souriant largement. Personne n'a jamais voulu m'aider comme ça avant. J'apprécie vraiment, pro... Severus.

-Aucun problème, Harry, répondit doucement Severus. Alors détends-toi contre le canapé, ferme tes yeux et laisse venir le sommeil.

Harry fit comme on lui demandait. En quelques minutes, son souffle s'approfondit et son corps se relâcha doucement. Severus attendit patiemment. Il ne fut pas surprit lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux et se rassit correctement. C'était Silas.

-Bonjour, dit Severus en hochant la tête.

-Vous de même, professeur, dit Silas avec un petit sourire, mais revenant vite au sérieux.

-J'ai besoin que tu sois honnête cette fois-ci, dit Severus aussi sérieusement en conjurant un parchemin et une plume.

-Commençons par le plus jeune jusqu'au plus vieux d'entre vous.

Silas ne répondit pas d'abord. Il étudia prudemment l'homme devant lui. C'était son idée d'appeler le professeur, et il ne le regrettait pas. Non seulement le professeur leur donnait l'aide dont ils avaient besoin pour restaurer leur état et leur santé mentale, mais il leur offrait de leur enseigner des choses qu'ils ne pourraient pas apprendre à Poudlard.

Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir quelques réserves. Les souvenirs de Cho seraient tout sauf agréables. Mais Harry avait fait son choix. Alors il commença à parler sur chacun des Autres. Quand il arriva à celui qu'il avait appelé Démon, il hésita.

Severus le regarda durement et fut content lorsque Silas capitula. Alors que le garçon décrivait le plus vieux et dernier Autre, Severus devint de plus en plus inquiet. Cet autre portait énormément de rage et de haine, sans parler de la puissance de magie noire. C'était une très mauvaise combinaison. Lorsque Silas redevint silencieux, il hocha la tête en remerciement.

-Et ainsi nous commençons, dit Silas en souriant avec ironie. Suis-je supposé essayer de garder les Autres à l'intérieur ?

Severus regarda le garçon pensivement.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit une bonne idée de réfréner les Autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en peuvent plus et fasse quelque chose d'extrême. Il serait mieux si les Autres, toi comprit, n'émergent que lorsque c'est nécessaire cependant. Considère que Harry sera tenu responsable pour les actions de chacun d'entres vous.

-Je comprends. Vous essayez de renforcer l'idée que nous ne sommes qu'une seule personne, répondit Silas, regardant le professeur du coin des yeux. Les Autres ne sont pas encouragés à avoir une quelconque indépendance, n'est-ce pas ?

-Est-ce que cela te préoccupes ? Demanda Severus d'un ton neutre.  
-Oui et non, répondit Silas avec ambiguité avant de se retirer.

Severus soupira et attendit que Harry ait fini de cligner des yeux sous la confusion.

-Est-ce que cela à marché, demanda le garçon nerveusement.

-Oui. J'ai rencontré un Autre qui s'est appelé Silas. Il semble que lui et Gabriel soit conscients des Autres et partagent tes expériences. Les quatre autres dorment jusqu'à ce qu'ils émergent.

-Six ? J'ai six Autres ? Demanda Harry, jetant un œil curieux sur le papier que Severus tenait dans sa main.

-Oui

-Est-ce que c'est beaucoup ?

Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda le garçon avec franchise.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de cas documentés de cette condition, et l'on doute de la véracité de ceux qui le sont. Il n'y a rien de concrètement sûr à propos de ça. Mais il y a certains rapports où certains clamaient avoir 16 Autres tandis que d'autres n'en avaient qu'un.

-Je comprends, soupira Harry. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'à dit.. euh... Silas ?

Severus lui passa les papiers. Harry les lut. Silas avait d'abord décrit à quoi ressemblaient les Autres dans la chambre de l'âme. Puis il avait décrit leur mentalité et leur fonctions. Puis, il avait finit par leurs attributs et capacités magiques. Harry était impressionné.

-Il est vraiment intelligent, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il tient ton intelligence et tes capacités d'observations, entre autres choses, en fait, corrigea gentiment Severus.

Harry hocha la tête, absent.

-Alors nous commençons par Cho ? C'est une fille ? Comment puis-je avoir des filles dans ma tête ?

Severus expliqua qu'il pensait que chaque personne avait à la fois des qualités féminines et masculines. Il était vrai que certaines activité allaient mieux aux femmes qu'aux hommes. Par exemple, qu'elles étaient plus doué avec les enfants. Parce que les femmes donnent naissance, on suppose qu'elle sont les meilleures pour ça. Ainsi, un homme particulièrement bon à élever des enfants est considéré en harmonie avec son coté féminin. Cela ne signifie pas moins viril.

Harry le comprit.

-Alors vous voulez dire que mon esprit à inconsciemment fait des Autres féminins pour ce qu'il considérait être une activité féminine ?

-En gros, oui. C'est ce que je suppose, répondit Severus en hochant la tête.

-Je pense que je comprends, dit Harry en se mordant la lèvre. Alors que fait-on ? Elle aime les sensations ? Je pense que c'est elle qui a mangé mon gâteau au chocolat hier. Pourquoi mettrais-je ça de coté ?

-C'est ce que nous devons découvrir. Mais pas aujourd'hui, je crois. C'est presque l'heure de manger. Nous avons passé assez de temps à ça. Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas un peu d'exercice ou de lecture ? Je vais aller chercher tes affaires, je serai de retour pour midi. Est-ce que ça te vas ? Demanda Severus en se levant.

-Ouai, dit Harry en hochant la tête avant de s'étirer.

-Laisses-moi faire une copie de ça, pour que nous en ayons chacun une.

Severus sortit sa baguette et toucha les notes. Puis, il conjura un autre parchemin sur lequel vinrent se copier les lettres. Harry sourit avant de prendre une des copies. Severus attendit que le garçon le précède en dehors du salon. Harry s'en alla directement à l'étage tandis que Severus se dirigeait directement vers la porte. Aussitôt qu'il fut en dehors des protections, il apparu à Surrey.

Harry, bien sûr, se dirigea directement vers la salle d'exercice. Il avait appelé Omi pour qu'il l'y emmène. Le petit elfe était heureux de l'aider. Il arriva quatre portes plus loin dans une grande pièce remplie d'une multitude de choses. Beaucoup ressemblaient à de la machinerie Moldue.

-Celui-ci, jeune Harry, est appelé le Snitch Hording (NdT : Snitch : vif d'or). C'est très bon pour les réflexes, la concentration, et la coordination œil-mouvements, rayonna Omi en montrant la machine à droite de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Demanda un Harry immédiatement intéressé

L'appareil avait une plate-forme d'argent de laquelle montaient une plaque de métal, comme une vague. L'elfe fit un geste pour qu'il monte face à la vague de métal.

Harry s'exécuta. Bientôt, le métal commença à briller de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Cela le rendait un peu malade. Puis, un vif d'or sortit de nulle part arriva vers lui. Il le saisit instinctivement et il éclata en étincelles dorées.

-Vous n'avez qu'à les attraper, jeune Harry. Ils viendront de plus en plus rapidement au fur et à mesure.

Omi ne mentait pas, il y eut bientôt des douzaines de vifs d'or qui entraient dans son champs de vision. Harry devait utiliser ses deux mains, et même différent doigts pour en toucher deux en même temps. Tout continua et s'accéléra, jusqu'à un point où il pensait qu'il allait tomber de fatigue, et une cloche sonna. La vague en métal se reforma, et un score apparu.

**126, 392/17 min 43 sec / High Score!**

Harry regarda curieusement l'elfe.

-Incroyable, jeune Harry ! Cria Omi tout excité. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel score ! Le jeu s'arrête dès que vous manquez 10 vifs d'or ! Incroyable !

Harry rougit, tout en essayant de retrouver son souffle.

-Merci, tu me montres les autres ?

-Bien sûr !

Il y en avait quatre autres. Un était un jeu d'échec à quatre joueurs qui faisait deux fois la taille d'un vrai jeu. Omi expliqua qu'on pouvait jouer seul ou avec des partenaires. Le but était d'avoir le dernier roi. Harry secoua la tête, ça semblait vraiment compliqué. Un autre jeu était un grand écran sur un mur. À l'aide d'une fausse baguette, on tirait sur des cibles ou sur des ennemis. L'avant dernier jeu ressemblait beaucoup au Snitch Hording, mais au lieu d'une vague de métal, il y en avait quatre de chaque coté. Omi expliqua que les images venaient de toute part et que l'on devait se tordre, sauter, se baisser... pour les éviter. Omi fit une démonstration, et bientôt, Harry tenait ses deux bras autour de sa taille, riant tellement qu'il en pleurait. L'elfe ressemblait à un danseur de ballet qui aurait trop bu. Mais aucune des images ne l'atteignaient.

-Cela teste vos réflexes et votre temps de réaction, dit joyeusement l'elfe au garçon qui riait toujours.

-Je vois ça, dit Harry, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux et enlevant les cheveux de devant lui.

Omi attendit patiemment que le garçon reprenne son souffle, puis se dirigea vers l'autre appareil.

-C'est le dernier, jeune Harry !

Harry était choqué de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une table de billard. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu parce que ses bords étaient plus hauts que la normale. Il s'agissait de faire bouger la boule blanche à l'aide d'une magie sans baguette. Cela prenait beaucoup de concentration pour viser juste et avec la bonne force. Harry hocha la tête en souriant. Il passerait sans doute beaucoup de temps ici.

De l'autre coté du couloir se trouvait la salle d'exercice. Elle était un peu plus petite que celle qui servait aux jeux, mais contenait tous les appareils moldus de gymnastique. Il y avait des machines pour s'exercer les bras, les jambes. Un tapis roulant dans une bulle que Harry pensait être de verre. Un sac de boxe dans un coin. Puis un tapis de plusieurs mètres de largeur sur lequel on pouvait sans doute se battre sans se blesser.

-C'est merveilleux, dit Harry en souriant à l'elfe de maison. Les oreilles d'Omi s'agitèrent de plaisir et il s'inclina.

-Je suis heureux que vous l'aimiez, jeune Harry. Je dois faire le repas. Il serait prêt dans une demi heure.

-Merci.

L'elfe s'en alla en un pop et Harry regarda le tapis roulant. Il était curieux, donc il s'avança, et passa sans difficulté au travers de la bulle. Haussant les épaules, il se mit en position et commença à courir. Il eut un petit cri et s'arrêta. Il était revenu dans la salle d'exercice. Les yeux écarquillés, Harry recommença à courir, et il était de nouveau sur la plage. Il pouvait sentir le sable sous ses pieds, sa chaleur. Il pouvait sentir le soleil sur sa peau et entendre les vagues. Il pouvait sentir l'air iodé. Mais aussitôt qu'il s'arrêtait de courir, l'illusion se dissipait et il était de retour dans la maison de Rogue. Riant, il courut, profitant de la mer, s'autorisant à oublier Rogue et toute autre chose pour un petit moment.

BMFS

-Omi ! Appela Severus alors qu'il rentrait dans sa maison. Le petit elfe apparu avec un pop et Severus n'attendit pas qu'il réponde avant de lui donner des instructions.

-Prépares moi un bain chaud. Prends ses affaires et met les devant sa porte. N'y entres pas. En fait, vas y seulement s'il t'appelle lui-même à partir de maintenant. Ne touches pas à la chambre, y comprit ses affaires.

-Oui, maître, dit Omi en s'inclinant avant de disparaître pour faire ce qui lui avait été dit.

Severus soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre et le bain qui l'attendait. Il se sentait sale après s'être rendu chez les Dursleys. Il avait tenu sa promesse à Harry. Personne ne l'avait vu, mais cela ne l'avait pas retenu d'explorer. Il frissonna. Si vous saviez comment regarder, il était très facile de voir les preuves de maltraitance. Si vous saviez comment, vous pouviez même sentir la douleur contenue entre ces murs. Elle avait été épaisse et écoeurante. Avec un soupire, il décida de ne pas y penser. Du moins, pas tandis qu'il tentait de se relaxer dans son bain.

BMFS

Le déjeuner était paisible. Harry était un peu déçu que Severus ne le laisse pas travailler sur sa condition. Le professeur insistait pour qu'il n'y passe que quelques heures par jours, et qu'il avait déjà usé ce temps le matin même. Alors Harry avança ses devoirs, joua dans la salle, et explora la maison. Rogue disparu, travaillant sans doute dans la cave sur quelque potion ou autre. Ils se revirent au dîner et s'accordèrent pour prendre le petit déjeuner à sept heure, puis travailler sur sa condition.

BMFS

Le lendemain, Harry s'assit sur le canapé et attendit que Severus parle. Il avait été dur de ne pas lui demander ce qu'il allait faire pendant le déjeuner, mais Harry avait fait en sorte de garder le silence. Il était excité et nerveux, mais il pouvait aussi sentir sa détermination quelque part en lui. Plus que tout, il voulait aller mieux. Et s'il voulait ses souvenirs pour lui, c'était plus l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre contrôle son corps et ses actions en outre-passant sa conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

-Aujourd'hui je vais commencer par t'apprendre comment gérer ce à quoi tu fais face au lieu de le repousser et de t'en cacher.

-Et pour Cho ?

-Il serait parfaitement inutile pour toi d'essayer d'accéder à ses souvenirs. Tu ne sais pas plus qu'alors comment les supporter. Tu doit d'abord apprendre des méthodes pour pouvoir les surmonter avant de réclamer ce qu'elle représente, dit sérieusement, ses yeux intransigeants.

Harry s'agita, mais hocha la tête.

-Ceci est un journal.

Harry saisit l'épais livre de cuir relié. Il était beau. La couverture était douce et souple, les pages étaient grandes.

-Merci, monsieur, dit-il doucement. C'était la chose la plus personnelle que quiconque lui ai jamais donné.

-Mais de rien. Je te recommande d'y écrire lorsque tu es confus, ou même pour faire le bilan de ta journée. D'autres personnes on ta condition, et cela pourrait un jour les aider, si tu voulais le partager. J'ai le mien depuis des années et j'écris dedans chaque soir avant de dormir.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Maintenant, tentons un exercice. Il est principalement utilisé en méditation, mais te sera d'une grande aide en cas d'attaque de panique et gardera ta tête claire, même si tu es effrayé.

-D'accord.

Ils pratiquèrent pendant près d'une heure. Harry prit de grandes inspirations, les retint pendant une seconde avant d'expirer lentement à nouveau. Il devait faire attention à user uniquement son ventre pour respirer. Harry n'y avait jamais fait très attention, mais il avait tendance à couper sa respiration lorsqu'il était stressé. Severus lui assura que la plupart des gens faisait la même chose.

-Je pense que tu as le coup maintenant. Je veux que tu mettes ça en pratique dix minute chaque jours jusqu'à ce que cela devienne une seconde nature, dit-il, et Harry hocha la tête. Maintenant, la respiration t'aidera à contenir tes émotions pour qu'elle ne t'accablent pas, mais cela ne t'aidera pas à gérer ce à quoi tu a à faire face. Tu dois trouver un moyen de libérer tes émotions et par ce moyen les reconnaître et les accepter. Une fois que tu y seras arrivé, il sera plus facile de résoudre un problème ou trouver un moyen de dépasser la situation.

-Ça semble un peu bancal, admit Harry avec un sourire penaud.

-C'est vrai, dit Severus en s'autorisant un petit sourire. Mais je t'assure que ça marche. Tu peux choisir de dessiner, de peindre, d'apprendre à jouer d'un instrument, à chanter, ou pratiquer les arts martiaux.

-Je ne sais rien faire de tout cela, avoua Harry.

-Eh bien, allons-y, essayes, et tu me diras lequel te semble le mieux pour te libérer de tes émotions.

**Fin du chapitre.**

* * *

_**Note de l'Auteur : **_Les informations concernant la MPD sont issues d'une brochure de la fondation Sidran

* * *

_**Note du traducteur : **_Merci à vous de lire cette fiction, merci de donner votre avis, et à très bientôt pour la suite : aimez-vous la tournure que prends l'histoire ?


	6. Un très joyeux anniversaire

**Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

_'Esprit brisé, Âme fracturée'_

Par:** SensiblyTainted**

* * *

**_Note du traducteur: _**Une petite confusion de traduction à eut lieu, pas d'inquiétude: Boy est Garçon et Kit est Cho tout deux diminutifs de Kitten qui signifie Chaton. Après moult changement de ma part, **nous gardons Garçon, et Chaton (diminutif Cho** (oui, oui, comme Chaud et Cho Chang, l'intention y est) puisque les lecteurs anglais comprennent tout de suite "appelle-moi chaton au lieu de Cha (note: Dans Cho, le o remplace donc le a car autrement, Cha est trop tendancieux et ne forme pas un prénom en français)" Il serait injuste que les français restent impassibles devant "appelle-moi Kitten au lieu de Kit". Vous suivez?

Bref, Un grand bravo à Agathe qui supporte ces délibérations, et qui a d'ailleurs traduit ce chapitre (vous aurez comprit qu'elle a pour l'instant prit les nombres pairs!). Contrairement à ce qu'une lectrice suggérait, nous sommes bien deux traducteurs sur cette fic et non pas une seule personne avec une MPD (moi, ça m'a fait beaucoup rire). Mais c'est moi qui édite et formate la fiction (Orin-Rwo.L.) qui écrit ces notes inutiles, et qui, s'il en a le temps, répond aux rewiews (en tout cas, je les ai toutes lues avec une pure délectation...).

**Merci pour vos rewiews!**

**JE RAPPELLE (encore) QUE NOUS CHERCHONS (toujours) DES TRADUCTEURS! DÉNONCEZ (-vous?) !**

* * *

**Un très joyeux anniversaire**

Traduction: _Agathe Laplante_

Severus amena Harry dans la pièce qu'il avait créé la veille au soir. Elle était remplie de fournitures d'art et de toiles. Il laissa Harry tout essayer. Le garçon était assez bon en dessin mais très mauvais en peinture. Tout ce qu'il produisait était abstrait et cela le frustrait. Harry était toujours en train d'essayer de nettoyer tout le crayon, le fusain et la peinture qu'il avait sur les mains et le visage lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle d'exercice.

Ils commencèrent par le tatami et le sac de sable. Severus lui enseigna quelques mouvements puis pratiqua avec lui. Harry apprit la défense assez facilement mais il était tendu et mal à l'aise avec le corps à corps. Ce qui était compréhensible, considérant ce qui lui était probablement arrivé chez les Dursley, il lui fit faire une pause et le conduisit à la salle de musique, qui était à coté de la chambre de Severus.

- Ferme les yeux et écoute chacun d'entre eux, ordonna Severus en agitant sa baguette.

Ce fut d'abord la guitare. Harry écouta différents styles. Le son vibrant des rythmes mexicains était agréable, le style plus classique était assez bien et le folk enjoué. La musique s'arrêta et il haussa les épaules lorsque son professeur lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Ils passèrent au violon. Harry préférait celui là. C'était beau et coloré.

- Celui-là est un _peut-être_, dit-il en souriant.

Ils passèrent à l'alto. Le son était profond et plein d'âme mais il préférait celui plus léger du violon. Ils se tournèrent vers le dernier instrument et Severus agita sa baguette. La musique du piano s'envola. Harry en eut le souffle coupé et une expression de pur plaisir et d'envie s'inscrivit sur son visage. Severus sut que cet instrument avait touché quelque chose chez le garçon et il fit immédiatement s'asseoir Harry au piano et lui enseigna les gammes.

Severus ne comptait pas lui apprendre à jouer correctement ou à lire les notes. C'était simplement un moyen de canaliser ses émotions afin de pouvoir travailler dessus et parvenir à les accepter. Il se contentait de corriger la position des poignets, le mouvement des doigts et la posture mais était plus particulièrement attentif à lui faire mémoriser le son de chaque note afin qu'il apprenne rapidement à jouer à l'oreille.

Il se rappelait que Lily jouait souvent du piano. Une fois, il était arrivé en avance à une réunion et avait entendu de la musique. Il avait suivi le son et avait trouvé la rouquine en train de jouer joyeusement. Il se demandait si Harry reconnaissait inconsciemment le son du piano. Lily jouait surement pour lui lorsqu'il était un enfant. Elle était très douée et il ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait été heureuse que son fils ait un talent naturel pour cet instrument. Les longs doigts agiles du garçon volaient sur les touches comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie.

Pendant une semaine, Harry et Severus pratiquèrent des gammes chaque jour pendant quatre heures après le petit déjeuner. C'en était arrivé au point qu'Harry en rêvait la nuit. C'était ennuyeux et répétitif mais, pas une fois, Harry ne se plaignit de son choix. C'était juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Mais dans l'intention d'apprendre à Harry à utiliser le piano comme une catharsis, Severus dit à Harry de tout laisser tomber lorsqu'il était sous le coup d'une émotion et d'aller jouer. Il découvrit vite que lorsqu'Harry était confus, il faisait des gammes chaotiques, alors que la colère le faisait descendre vers des notes plus graves. La vitesse à laquelle il jouait, ainsi que la force avec laquelle il frappait les touches en disait aussi beaucoup sur son état mental et émotionnel.

Harry écrivait aussi dans son journal chaque soir avant de s'endormir et pratiquait les exercices de respiration tous les matins, en prenant sa douche, en s'habillant et en descendant pour le petit déjeuner. L'après-midi, Harry faisait ses devoirs et passait ensuite une heure dans la salle d'entrainement et une heure dans la salle de jeux.

Il adorait jouer à Snitch Hording, mais parfois Severus le rejoignait et ils jouaient aux échecs. C'était très difficile. Les pièces, qui n'avaient pas d'humains pour les déplacer, bougeaient seules et jouaient très bien. Inutile de dire qu'Harry ne gagna pas une seule partie. Mais curieusement, Severus ne réussit qu'à gagner une fois en trois parties. Harry éclatait de rire à chaque fois que son mentor perdait et commençait à fulminer contre l'échiquier.

Tout allait vraiment bien. Severus était surpris. Maintenant qu'il ne voyait plus James à chaque fois qu'il regardait Harry, il découvrait qu'il l'aimait bien. Il n'avait pas connu d'été aussi heureux depuis fort longtemps. Désormais, il n'aidait plus Harry parce que c'était une obligation mais parce qu'il était réellement concerné par son bien-être. Harry avait pris, dans son cœur, une place habituellement réservée à ses petits Serpentards.

BFMS

Harry fut tiré d'un profond sommeil par Omi qui l'appelait. Il cligna des yeux dans l'obscurité et tâtonna pour trouver ses lunettes. Avec un bâillement courroucé, il agita sa baguette afin d'éclairer la pièce. Omi se tenait à coté de son lit en se tordant les mains. L'irritation ensommeillée d'Harry fit instantanément place à de l'inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry en sautant du lit dans son pyjama à motif marin.

- La Maitre veut vous voir dans le salon. Il dit que c'est important mais que vous devez d'abord vous habiller.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais fit ce qui lui était demandé. Au moins, son instant de panique s'était apaisé. Rogue ne lui aurait pas demandé de s'habiller si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Mais il était toujours inquiet, aussi se dépêcha-t-il. Il passa un pantalon et une chemise blanche avant de suivre l'elfe en courant.

- Quelle heure est-il, Omi ? pensa t-il à demander.

- Minuit passé, jeune Harry, répondit Omi d'une petite voix aigue.

Ils coururent dans le salon qu'Harry trouva vraiment sombre, à l'exception d'une chandelle que Severus tenait à la main. Le professeur ne montrait aucune expression. Il était habillé d'une chemise noire à col boutonné qu'il portait sortie sur son pantalon noir lui aussi. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas.

Harry se dirigea rapidement vers lui,

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, répondit Severus doucement.

Harry stoppa net à mi-chemin, les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes et bouche bée. La lumière s'alluma et Omi poussait des hourras excités. Harry regardait partout, son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Des banderoles rouges et or étaient accrochées aux murs et pendaient du plafond. Tous les meubles de la pièce avaient été retirés, à l'exception du canapé qui avait été repoussé à coté d'une table, sur laquelle se trouvaient des cadeaux et un gâteau.

Sur le gâteau blanc, un glaçage multicolore disait joyeux '13ème anniversaire' et treize bougies se dressaient fièrement. Elles étincelaient toutes comme de petits feux d'artifice. Hedwige hulula, elle paraissait très fière d'elle du haut de son perchoir, derrière le canapé. Une musique douce s'éleva dans la pièce à l'atmosphère festive. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux au moment où il regarda son professeur.

- Monsieur. Merci. J'avais oublié, murmura-t-il.

Severus sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules de l'enfant.

- Gabriel s'en est souvenu et me l'a rappelé.

- Gabriel ? Il a émergé ? Quand? Demanda Harry avec étonnement.

- Dés que tu t'es endormi hier, il est venu dans ma chambre et m'a fait savoir de manière très décidée que nous devions prévoir quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui.

Harry sourit et se retourna pour passer les bras autour de la taille de son professeur dans une étreinte bref mais intense. Severus sourit en rendant son étreinte à Harry puis il le poussa vers ses cadeaux. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le canapé, en caressant doucement les plumes d'Hedwidge, Harry était tout rouge. Elle hulula à nouveau et mordilla gentiment ses doigts. Omi, tout excité sautait sur place en lui tendant un des cadeaux. Harry détacha la carte du papier cadeaux doré et commença à l'ouvrir avec des doigts tremblants. Deux feuilles de papier était à l'intérieur – une lettre et une coupure de journal.

- C'est de Ron, dit-il à la cantonade avec excitation en lisant la coupure de presse. Elle disait que M. Weasley avait gagné de l'argent à une loterie et que tous les Weasleys étaient en vacances en Egypte. La photo les montrait devant une pyramide dans le désert et ils souriaient tous joyeusement. Ils semblaient prendre du bon temps. Il la mit de coté et ouvrit la carte.

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux Anniversaire !_

_Ecoutes, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce coup de téléphone. J'espère que ces moldus ne t'ont pas causé de problèmes. J'ai demandé à Papa, et il pense que je n'aurais pas du crier._

_C'est génial, ici, en Egypte. Bill nous a emmenés visiter les tombeaux et tu n'imagines pas les sorts que ces vieux sorciers égyptiens ont posés. Maman ne voulait pas laisser entrer Ginny dans la dernière. Il y avait tous ces squelettes mutants de moldus qui avaient pénétré à l'intérieur et avait gagné une tête en plus et d'autres trucs._

_Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Papa avait gagné à la loterie de la gazette des sorciers. Sept cent gallions ! On en a dépensé la plupart dans ce voyage mais ils vont m'acheter une nouvelle baguette pour l'année prochaine._

_Nous serons de retour environ une semaine avant le début de l'école et nous irons à Londres pour chercher ma nouvelle baguette et nos nouveaux livres. A-t-on une chance de se rencontrer là-bas ?_

_Ne te laisse pas faire par tes moldus ! Essaye de venir à Londres,_

_Ron_

_P.S. Percy est Préfet. Il a reçu sa lettre la semaine dernière._

Harry avait un sourire immense en retirant l'emballage doré de son cadeau. A l'intérieur de la boite, il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une toupie en verre miniature. Il y avait une autre note de Ron en dessous. Elle disait : `Harry - c'est un Scrutoscope de poche. S'il y a autour de toi quelqu'un qui te veut du mal, il est supposé s'allumer et tournoyer. Bill dit que c'est de la pacotille pour touristes et qu'il n'est pas fiable parce qu'il s'est allumé lorsque nous dinions hier soir. Mais il ne savait pas que Fred et George avait mis des cafards dans sa soupe. Salut, Ron'. Harry le posa sur la table où il resta totalement tranquille, reposant sur sa base, et reflétant les couleurs Gryffondors des banderoles. Harry le contemplait avec bonheur et fit un grand sourire à son professeur et à l'elfe joyeux.

- C'est un très beau cadeau, Harry, murmura Severus.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il, je l'aime beaucoup.

Omi attrapa un autre cadeau avec une carte et les tendit à Harry. Harry ouvrit la carte et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture soignée.

- Celui là est d'Hermione.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir t'envoyer un cadeau – que se passerait-il s'ils l'ouvraient à la douane ? – mais Hedwige est arrivée juste avant. C'est une chouette intelligente, Harry, et j'espère que tu lui dis souvent. J'ai acheté ton cadeau par correspondance et il m'a été livré par hibou il y avait une publicité dans la gazette des sorciers (je suis abonnée, c'est drôlement bien de rester informée de ce qui se passe dans le monde sorcier). As-tu vu cette photo de Ron avec sa famille, il y a une semaine ? Je parie qu'il apprend plein de choses. Je suis vraiment jalouse – les anciens sorciers égyptiens étaient réellement fascinants._

_Ron sera à Londres la dernière semaine des vacances. Pourras-tu venir ? Est-ce que ta tante et ton oncle te donneront la permission ? Je l'espère vraiment, sinon nous nous verrons dans le Poudlard express._

_Amitiés,_

_Hermione_

_P.S : Ron m'a dit que Percy serait Préfet. Je parie que Percy est enchanté, mais Ron ne semblait pas si content que ça._

Il rit et regarda à nouveau la photo de la coupure de presse. Percy, qui allait entamer sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard, semblait particulièrement suffisant. Il avait épinglé son badge de préfet sur le fez perché joyeusement sur ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés et ses lunettes à monture d'écaille brillaient sous le soleil égyptien.

- Je parie que c'est un livre, supposa Harry en ouvrant le cadeau, mais il avait tort. Son cœur eut un raté lorsqu'il enleva le papier et découvrit une élégante boite en cuir sur laquelle était gravé en lettres d'argent `Kit pour balai'.

- Waouh, Hermione !

Il y avait une grande fiole de la meilleure cire de chez Fleetwood, une tondeuse en argent pour tailler la queue du balai, une minuscule boussole à accrocher sur le balai pour les longs voyages et un manuel du parfait bricoleur de balais. A part ses amis, ce qui lui manquait le plus lorsqu'il n'était pas à Poudlard était voler. Il adorait voler. C'était bien dommage qu'il ne puisse pas voler ici, avec Rogue, mais ce n'était pas un gros problème. Après tout, il n'aurait pas pu voler chez les Dursleys non plus.

Il sourit à Severus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était heureux d'être ici et le professeur hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il avait compris. Omi les interrompit en déposant un autre cadeau sur ses genoux. Harry posa précautionneusement le kit à coté de lui sur le canapé et prit la carte qui accompagnait le cadeau.

- Il est d'Hagrid, dit-il en riant. Vous savez, le premier cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu venait d'Hagrid. Il me l'a donné quand il est venu m'apporter ma lettre de Poudlard. C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il avait fait lui-même.

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

_Je pense que tu trouveras cela utile pour l'année prochaine. Je n'en dis pas plus ici. Je t'expliquerais lorsque je te verrai. J'espère que les moldus te traitent bien._

_Avec mon meilleur souvenir,_

_Hagrid_

Harry trouva cela de mauvais augure, la dernière fois qu'Hagrid avait prononcé ces mots, il gardait le secret de la Pierre Philosophale. Il haussa les épaules puis retourna au cadeau dont il enleva l'emballage. Il aperçu quelque chose de vert et de parcheminé mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'enlever complètement l'emballage, le paquet se mit à frissonner bizarrement et un claquement retentissant se fit entendre.

Harry s'arrêta net et Severus se glissa près de lui, la baguette sortie. Ils savaient qu'Hagrid ne voudrait pas envoyer à Harry quelque chose qui pourrait le blesser, mais Hagrid n'avait pas la vision d'une personne normale de ce qui était dangereux. Harry repoussa nerveusement le paquet et Rogue lui siffla de le poser par terre. Il claqua fortement de nouveau. Harry le poussa sur le sol et il en sortit – un livre.

Il eut juste le temps d'enregistrer sa belle couverture verte, sur laquelle était inscrit en lettres d'or : Le Livre Monstrueux des Monstres, avant qu'il ne se tourne sur un bord et ne rampe de coté comme un crabe sous le canapé.

–Ho, ho, murmura Harry alors que Severus fixait d'un œil meurtrier l'endroit où il avait disparu. Harry se laissa glisser rapidement du canapé et se mit à quatre pattes.

- Harry, sois prudent.

- C'est seulement un livre et je ne veux pas le perdre, répondit Harry en passant la main sous le canapé pour le trouver. Aïe !

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Severus en tirant le garçon loin du canapé.

- Il m'a mordu ! s'exclama Harry choqué.

Severus grogna et lança un sort qui fit flotter le livre, gigotant dans tous les sens, vers eux. Il défit sa ceinture et l'enroula autour du livre en serrant bien. Harry était nerveux mais il se relaxa dés qu'il vit son professeur lui sourire triomphalement en tenant le libre par le bout de sa ceinture.

- Bien joué, approuva Harry en prenant le livre pour le poser à coté du kit d'Hermione. – Je me demande ce qui a pu lui faire penser que j'en aurais besoin l'année prochaine ?

- Qui sait, répondit Severus en ricanant.

Harry haussa les épaules et se tourna vers l'elfe qui lui tendait fièrement un paquet horriblement mal emballé. Harry le prit et vit une petite étiquette sur laquelle était inscrit `au jeun Hari de la par de Omi'. Harry sourit au petit elfe et lui fit un câlin. Les oreilles d'Omi s'agitaient frénétiquement de joie.

- Ouvrez-le ! cria-t-il, incapable de se contenir.

Harry obéit et eut le souffle coupé. C'était un vif d'or ! Il attrapa l'elfe dans une autre étreinte serrée,

- Merci, Omi ! Je l'adore !

- Voilà le mien, dit Severus en enjambant le petit elfe qui pleurait de joie assis par terre, et il tendit le dernier cadeau à Harry.

Harry le prit et le déballa doucement. Il fixait ce que contenait le paquet avec de grands yeux. C'était un long manteau blanc d'hiver avec des gants blancs assortis et une paire de gants de Quidditch noirs qui garderaient ses paumes au chaud tout en laissant à ses doigts la liberté d'attraper son balai ou le vif d'or.

- Je me rappelle que tu semblais toujours frigorifié pendant les mois d'hiver, murmura Severus avec incertitude.

- Je l'adore, merci, cria Harry en sautant sur ses pieds pour étreindre le professeur. Merci, Monsieur. Vraiment. Je n'ai… jamais eu de fête pour mon anniversaire auparavant. Et le cadeau est parfait.

- Je suis content que tu les apprécies, répondit Severus en souriant. Pourquoi ne pas manger une part de gâteau, maintenant ?

Omi se leva en entendant cela. Il prit une photo d'Harry qui soufflait ses bougies avec Rogue qui se tenait en arrière plan. Ensuite, il servit tout le monde. Ils restèrent tous les trois un moment à discuter, en passant juste du bon temps et en se réjouissant mutuellement de la compagnie des autres. Lorsque le gâteau fut fini et qu'ils eurent tous mal au ventre, Severus décida qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Harry était d'accord. Il rassembla ses cadeaux et remarqua qu'une enveloppe était restée sur la table.

- Attendez, j'en ai oublié une. Il rougit de honte et l'ouvrit. C'était sa liste de fournitures de Poudlard et une demande d'autorisation pour aller à Pré-au-Lard certains week-ends. Harry la regarda tristement.

- Nous imaginerons quelque chose, murmura Severus en mettant une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

- Pourrais-je au moins voir Ron et Hermione sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

- Nous verrons comment vont les choses à ce moment, mais je ne vois pas de raison qui t'empêcheraient d'y aller.

Harry le regarda et lui sourit,

- Merci, bonne nuit, Monsieur. Et merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

- Il n'y a pas de problème. File, maintenant. Je pense que nous reculerons le petit déjeuner à onze heures. Ça te va ?

- C'est génial ! dit Harry en riant, puis il alla dans sa chambre avec tous ses cadeaux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux que ce soit son anniversaire.

BFMS

Harry avait trouvé très agréable de dormir plus longtemps mais maintenant il était temps de retourner au travail. Après le brunch, il suivit son professeur dans le salon. Aujourd'hui il allait travailler sur la compréhension de Cho. Le salon était revenu à la normale, cependant Omi assura à Harry qu'il avait mis de coté les banderoles au cas où il voudrait les conserver. Harry le remercia abondamment, ce qui rendit le petit elfe très heureux.

- Comment allons-nous nous y prendre, Monsieur ? demanda Harry nerveusement de sa place sur le canapé. Rogue était assis à coté de lui, ses longs doigts entrelacés sous son menton. Harry avait été amené à réaliser que cette position signifiait que le professeur essayait de faire sortir quelque chose de particulièrement délicat.

- Je pense que nous devrions d'abord la laisser sortir. J'ai une caméra. Il sortit alors ce qui ressemblait à un appareil photo, mais avec un dos légèrement plus large. Il le dirigeait vers Harry. - Ensuite, nous le regarderons et tu me diras ce que tu en penses et ce que cela peut signifier.

- Vous ne voulez pas me dire ce que vous en pensez aussi ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Mais je le ferais si cela devient nécessaire, répondit Severus avec fermeté. Cela sera mieux si tu arrives à la vérité par toi même.

Harry hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il commença ses exercices de respiration et lentement, il se détendit. Une fois prêt, il ferma les yeux en voulant que Cho émerge et il commença à s'endormir. Severus le regardait impassible. Il n'était pas sûr que cela fonctionne parce qu'il ne savait pas comment appeler un Autre spécifique. Il espérait qu'Harry y parviendrait et si ce n'était pas le cas, il espérait que Silas et Gabriel comprendraient ce qui se passait et les aideraient.

BFMS

Chaton se réveilla et émergea sans l'avoir voulu. Elle croisa les bras et les jambes en boudant. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Rien ne l'avait appelé et elle ne voulait pas particulièrement émerger maintenant. Mais sa confusion disparut lorsqu'elle vit l'homme en face d'elle. Un lent sourire séducteur ourla ses lèvres et elle battit des cils. L'homme se raidit, ses yeux se firent vigilants et très méfiants. Son sourire s'élargit, elle décroisa les jambes et s'allongea, se sachant absolument baisable.

L'homme ne sembla pas affecté. Même sa voix était froide et détachée.

- Vous êtes Cho ?

- Appelle-moi Chaton, dit-elle en boudant mais un ronronnement était toujours présent dans sa voix. Elle simula un bâillement. Je m'ennuie. Jouons à un jeu.

- Quelle sorte de jeu ? demanda l'homme d'un ton égal.

- Oh, je suis certaine que nous pouvons penser à quelque chose. Chaton se redressa et tendit la jambe. L'homme se leva avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher.

- Je n'aime pas jouer.

- Super, dit-elle d'un ton blessé. Tout ça est ennuyeux. Je pars.

BFMS

Harry continuait à fixer le mur où la scène entre Cho et Rogue venait de défiler. Le professeur était assis à coté de lui sur le canapé afin de regarder lui aussi. Il se sentit tout à coup très mal d'être assis si près de l'homme. Il était très content que le film ait été projeté sur le mur devant lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu supporter de regarder le visage de l'homme pendant qu'il traitait avec Chaton. Harry se sentait suffisamment honteux et misérable sans cela. Mais par dessus tout, il était totalement confus.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda doucement Severus en retournant s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

Harry lui dit.

- Je vois.

- Je veux dire, c'était quoi ça ? Harry, très agité, faisait soudainement les cent pas.

-Je ne comprends pas. C'était comme si elle voulait… mais ça ne peut pas être ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… avec vous?

- Premièrement, tu dois respirer. Assois-toi et respires, ordonna Severus. Le garçon le regarda avec colère pendant une seconde puis fit ce qui lui était demandé. Deuxièmement, Cho ne peut pas me reconnaitre. Cette partie de toi n'a aucune idée de qui je suis. Elle m'a juste vu comme une autre personne.

- Alors, elle se serait comportée comme cela avec n'importe qui ? Harry fronça les sourcils. Ça ne me fait pas me sentir beaucoup mieux.

- Mais tu te sens un petit peu mieux, non ? Severus sourit d'un air narquois et fut secrètement content que le garçon lui accorde un petit sourire en retour.

- Mais je ne suis pas du tout comme ça, soupira Harry.

- Harry, Cho est une toute petite partie de toi, dépourvue d'autres motivations, d'autres buts et priorités. Lorsqu'elle est mélangée au reste de ta personnalité, il faut la remettre en perspective. Tu comprends ?

- Je suppose que oui.

- C'est comme pour le dessert, clarifia Severus. Elle a vraiment aimé ça. Je parie que depuis qu'elle est là, tu n'as pas très envie de choses douces ou jouissives, comme un long bain chaud.

- Non. Devrais-je ?

- Tout le monde a envie de ce genre de choses de temps à autre. Les manucures et les massages sont d'autres exemples. Harry seul ne ressent pas ces besoins.

- Pourquoi aurais-je mis ça en avant ? Harry s'était inconsciemment entouré de ses bras et avait un peu relevé ses jambes.

Severus reconnut cela comme une technique de défense. Ils étaient allés suffisamment loin.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que nous avons assez travaillé aujourd'hui. Pourquoi n'irions pas jouer un peu de piano ?

Harry, soulagé, accepta d'un signe de tête et suivit son professeur hors de la pièce. Après avoir joué, il passa le reste de la journée à faire ses devoirs, puis il passa ses deux heures habituelles dans la salle d'exercice et la salle de jeu. Il ne parla pas beaucoup pendant le dîner et Rogue ne le pressa pas. Il lui en fut très reconnaissant. Dés que le repas fut terminé, il se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre et de fermer la porte. Il se jeta sur son lit avec un soupir fatigué. Des images qu'il avait rejetées revinrent en flash back. Derrière ses paupières fermées, il se voyait à nouveau agir d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée.

Refusant d'y penser plus longtemps, Harry se réfugia sous les couvertures et se força à dormir. Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard après avoir fait un cauchemar. Il attrapa son journal avec des mains tremblantes, il avait oublié d'écrire ce soir. Mais lorsqu'il posa la plume sur la page, aucune pensée ne lui vint. Que pourrait-il écrire ? Soudainement, ses mains commencèrent à bouger toutes seules. Il pouvait toujours sentir ses bras, mais en même temps, il se sentait totalement dissocié de ses actions.

_Peut-être que tu devrais commencer par un __autre__ Autre que Cho_.

L'écriture était plus élégante et plus ronde que la sienne.

Il arrêta de respirer et commença à paniquer. Il commença immédiatement à faire ses exercices de respiration et sourit ironiquement. Rogue aurait été enchanté de savoir que c'était devenu une réponse automatique à la panique. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son calme, il écrit précautionneusement, _Q__ui __es-tu__ ?_

Sa main recommença à bouger et écrit simplement,

_Silas_.

_Si je parle à haute voix, es-tu capable de m'entendre et de me répondre ?_

_Oui._

_Ah. Je pense que je préfère continuer à écrire._

_Cela n'a aucune importance puisque je suis supposé ne pas communiquer avec toi d'aucune manière_, admit Silas.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Cela t'encouragerait à penser que je suis une personne différente alors qu'en réalité, je suis juste une partie de toi._

_Est-ce que tu te sens comme une partie de moi ?_ Harry écrivait avec curiosité en se mordant la lèvre.

_D'une certaine manière, oui_, répondit Silas avec ambigüité.

Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser, aussi décida-t-il de poser une autre question.

_Sais-tu de quoi était fait mon cauchemar ?_

_Je n'ai rien vu, si c'est ce que tu me demandes, mais je pense que nous pouvons tous les deux penser que c'est en rapport avec Cho._

_Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé, je veux dire à moi ?_

_Harry, le Professeur Rogue a raison. Tu as besoin de faire face seul. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement te donner les réponses. Mais je pense que tu devrais commencer par un Autre que Cho._

_Comme qui ?_

_Touché_. L'écriture avait changé. Elle était plus désordonnée, plus rapide. _C'est Gabriel. Je pense que tu fois finir maintenant que tu as commence. Tu vas rencontrer des problèmes avec n'importe lequel des Autres que tu essaieras de réabsorber._

_Manifestement, nous ne sommes pas d'accord, Harry,_ répondit Silas. _Mais il a raison lorsqu'il dit que ce sera difficile quelque soit l'Autre avec lequel tu commenceras._

_Et finalement, tu devras l'absorber de toute façon_, ajouta Gabriel.

_Nous avons déjà établi cela la première fois, idiot_, répondit Silas et Harry pouvait presque le sentir ricaner.

_Est-ce que Cho est consciente que je suis en train d'essayer _(pause)_ de l'absorber ?_

_Elle dormait d'un sommeil agité et Garçon pleurait pendant que tu avais ton cauchemar,_ écrivit Silas. _Ils sont calmes tous les deux maintenant_.

_Je pense savoir quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider_, ajouta Gabriel. _Lorsque Cho est né, ce qui t'a fait la créer a aussi terriblement contrarié Garçon. Et c'est lui qui émerge lorsque tu es cruellement blessé. Rappelles-toi de ça lorsque tu lui feras face et que tu lui botteras les fesses !_

_Idiot_, écrivit à nouveau Silas puis il y eut une pause. _Dois-je comprendre que tu vas continuer de travailler sur Cho ?_

_Oui,_ répondit Harry avec regret mais il était décidé.

_Penses-tu pouvoir dormir, maintenant ?_

_Je pense que je vais continuer à écrire un peu, tout seul. Oh, et merci Gabriel. Pour mon anniversaire. La nuit dernière a été merveilleuse._

_Aucun problème ! Dors bien, Harry_ écrivit Gabriel joyeusement.

_Bonne nuit_, écrivit Silas et ensuite le bras d'Harry fut relâché.

Il regarda la page et sourit. Il se sentait mieux. Pendant un moment, satisfait, il écrivit dans son journal tout ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui et ses sentiments sur le fait d'être capable soudainement de parler (en quelque sorte) à Silas et Gabriel. C'était étrange de penser qu'il se parlait en fait à lui-même, mais cela le faisait aussi se sentir moins seul et plus fort. Il savait qu'il voudrait leur écrire à nouveau demain. Il s'allongea et se demanda, dans un demi-sommeil, s'il devait parler à Rogue de ce nouveau développement.

BFMS

- Comment te sens-tu ce matin? Demanda Severus, le lendemain matin, dès qu'ils prirent leurs places habituelles dans le salon.

- Ummm… tendu, je pense, répondit Harry.

Il était assis et se tordait les mains posées sur ses genoux mais sa posture n'était cependant pas défensive. Severus remarqua aussi qu'Harry portait des vêtements larges. Le garçon était devenu plus à l'aise pour porter des vêtements qui lui allaient mais lorsqu'il se sentait abattu ou acculé, il avait tendance à retourner aux vêtements larges. Ils lui permettaient de se sentir mieux parce qu'ils le cachaient plus. C'était une armure, en quelque sorte.

- Que penses-tu de Cho ? Nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé hier, demanda gentiment Severus.

- Elle est.. Je ne sais pas, admit Harry. Il soupira. Je ne sais vraiment pas. Tout ce que je sais est que je ne l'aime pas. Mais je suppose que c'est évident vu la façon dont je l'ai repoussé. Elle me fait me sentir mal à l'aise, embarrassé et honteux. La façon dont elle agit est horrible.

- Elle agit seulement ainsi parce qu'elle n'a rien pour la guider en dehors de ses désirs, répondit Severus. Elle veut de la luxure et de la relaxation et ce sont des désirs sains que tout le monde possède. Mais sans contrepoids, ces désirs deviennent inappropriés.

- Pourquoi est-ce important ? Harry doutait manifestement que ça le soit.

- Chacun doit faire face au stress dans sa vie. Le besoin de se détendre contrebalance ce stress. Sans ce besoin qui nous fait savoir que nous avons été tendus trop longtemps, nous pourrions aller jusqu'à nous blesser nous-mêmes. Des migraines, Des colères et de violentes crises émotionnelles sont juste quelques petites choses qui peuvent se produire si on ne se fait pas plaisir de temps en temps.

Harry hocha la tête.

- J'ai compris. Lorsqu'Hermione a beaucoup étudié, elle lit un livre de fiction blottie dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre qui laisse entrer le soleil. Et Ron, quant à lui, vole ou joue aux échecs… Hey, je vole toujours ! Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne compte pas ?

- Le vol peut être utilisé pour se relaxer, agréa Severus. Mais pas la façon dont tu voles. Tu voles trop vite et tu fais de dangereuses figures, qui si elles peuvent être drôles, n'apportent rien à la relaxation du corps ou de l'esprit.

- C'est vrai, soupira Harry convaincu.

- D'accord. Je veux que tu joues au piano pendant deux heures. Concentres toi sur Cho, sur ce que tu ressens pour elle et ce qu'elle signifie. Je ne veux pas que tu penses à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'associé à elle de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit. Compris ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Harry se leva et di dirigea vers la salle de musique. Allez-vous m'écouter ?

- Pas si tu ne le veux pas, assura Severus en mettant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Je pense que je préfère pratiquer seul pendant un moment, admit Harry. Il était resté assez longtemps avec le professeur pour savoir qu'il pouvait exprimer ses opinions à haute voix sans craindre une punition. Il fut prouvé qu'il avait raison lorsque l'homme aux yeux noirs se contenta de hocher la tête puis de se diriger vers son bureau. Harry se relaxa un peu et vint s'asseoir devant cet instrument qu'il en était venu très vite à adorer.

BFMS

Cette routine dura pendant huit jours. Chaque matin, Harry parlait de Cho pendant quarante cinq minutes avec le professeur, puis il jouait du piano en ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à son Autre pendant deux heures. Parfois, Severus s'asseyait pour l'écouter, parfois non, mais il revenait toujours parler avec lui de Cho pendant quelques minutes avant de laisser Harry passer le reste de la journée à étudier, s'exercer ou jouer à des jeux.

Harry avait fini ses devoirs la veille de son anniversaire et Rogue lui donnait des leçons supplémentaires. Harry avait choisi Défense contre les Forces du Mal et son professeur lui enseignait les boucliers et l'agilité, ce qui le rendait plus souple et rapide dans ses esquives, ainsi qu'à tomber sans se faire mal. Rogue lui enseignait aussi les bases de l'auto-défense, deux fois par semaine.

Chaque soir, avant d'aller au lit, Harry jouait du piano pendant une heure, juste pour le plaisir, il ne pensait à rien d'autre que la musique. Ensuite, il écrivait et allait se coucher. Silas et Gabriel n'avait pas essayé de le contacter depuis la dernière fois. Harry n'avait pas essayé non plus de leur écrire. En fait il ne ressentait pas vraiment le besoin de parler à quiconque. Il était certain que s'il essayait de s'enfermer, Rogue ne le laisserait pas se cacher ou éviter les problèmes.

BFMS

Harry se réveilla dans un cri. Il avait eu des cauchemars chaque nuit depuis qu'il avait regardé l'enregistrement de Cho. Mais pour la première fois, il se rappelait des fragments de son rêve. Son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine et il était couvert de sueur. Il commença immédiatement à respirer profondément et lentement comme il l'avait appris. Ça ne marchait pas parce que à chaque fois qu'il redevenait calme, il recommençait à sangloter et à s'étouffer.

Il sortit de son lit et tomba presque, tellement ses jambes tremblaient. Respirant, pleurant, haletant, il alla jusqu'à la porte. Il avait oublié ses lunettes et tout était flou. Pleurer n'aidait pas. Il descendit en s'aidant des murs. Il passa cinq portes ouvertes avant de trouver celle qui était fermée. La chambre de Rogue.

Harry s'évanouit et Garçon émergea pour de bon. Silas et Gabriel ne pouvaient plus le retenir. Les cauchemars chaque nuit, et particulièrement celui-ci, avaient rendu Garçon très agité. Harry s'approchant de la porte fermée de Rogue lui donna la force d'émerger à cause de sa peur que Rogue se mette en colère d'être réveillé et qu'il les punisse.

Garçon s'éloigna à toute vitesse loin de la porte en sanglotant. Il se retourna et courut, en trébuchant jusqu'à sa chambre. C'était trop grand, il n'y avait aucun endroit pour se cacher. Tremblant et haletant, il traversa la pièce. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte du placard et rampa à l'intérieur, en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit dans le noir en se balançant doucement et en gémissant.

BFMS

Severus se réveilla au son d'une légère alarme. Il lança un sort pour allumer la lumière et ouvrit sa porte. Harry n'était pas là. Cette alarme particulière était ensorcelée afin de le prévenir à chaque fois que quelqu'un touchait sa porte. Il prit tranquillement le couloir. Il ne voulait pas réveiller l'enfant pour une fausse alerte. La porte de la chambre d'Harry était grande ouverte. Severus savait que le garçon l'avait fermée avant d'aller se coucher. Il entra à grand pas, très inquiet, mais Harry n'était pas là.

- Omi ! appela-t-il doucement et l'elfe apparut dans un pop, vêtu d'une chemise de nuit grise.

- Oui, Maitre ?

- Où est Harry ? Les yeux de l'elfe se firent vague avant qu'il ne pointe du doigt la porte du placard.

- Merci.

L'elfe hocha la tête avec inquiétude et partit dans un pop. Severus s'approcha du placard et ouvrit doucement la porte. Harry était recroquevillé dans un coin en se balançant et en gémissant. Dès qu'il vit la lumière il commença à pleurer plus fort, le suppliant de lui pardonner de l'avoir réveillé, le suppliant de ne pas le frapper. Severus serra les dents en entendant ces excuses angoissées et s'agenouilla.

- Harry… Garçon… Je ne veux pas te frapper. Je ne suis pas en colère, dit-il gentiment, n'osant pas encore toucher l'enfant. Je suis content que tu m'aie réveillé. Je suis fier de toi.

Garçon commença à ralentir ses balancements et les gémissements s'apaisèrent. Au bout de quelques minutes il devint mou et Harry, confus et contrarié, cligna des yeux en regardant son professeur. Severus l'attrapa lentement et le tira gentiment du placard. Harry pleurait à nouveau et Severus le souleva aisément pour le porter dans son lit.

- Harry. Respire.

Harry obéit maladroitement. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de son professeur le portant dans son lit et restant à coté de lui, un bras posé autour de ses épaules. Personne ne l'avait jamais réconforté de cette manière, à part peut-être Hermione. Mais comme cela l'aidait à se calmer, il se laissa aller à l'étreinte.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je… j'ai eu un cauchemar… C'était… Je…, il dût s'arrêter pour respirer. Rogue ne la questionna pas. Il attendit patiemment qu'Harry reprenne la parole. Je ne pouvais pas bouger… ou penser clairement… Quelqu'un me massait les épaules… Je pensais que c'était gentil et ça me rendait chaud et relaxé… Mais après… Je ne voulais pas ça ! Je ne voulais pas !

- Shhh, Harry. Tout va bien, murmura Severus bien qu'il fut tendu lui aussi. Il avait suspecté que quelque chose de ce genre était la cause de l'apparition de Cho, mais l'entendre était très différent. - Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il… Les dents d'Harry claquaient et Severus resserra son étreinte en combattant la colère qui montait en lui. … retirait mon pantalon… et après… c'était chaud… et je ne pouvais pas bouger… c'était… agréable… ça n'aurait pas du être AGREABLE ! cria-t-il avec désespoir.

Garçon émergea immédiatement, le repoussant. Severus le laissa partir et se contenta de murmurer des mots apaisants au garçon qui tremblait en plein milieu du lit. Cette vision lui fendait le cœur. Merlin ! Comme il avait envie de tuer celui qui avait fait ça à Harry. Il se sentait malade. A cet instant, Harry revint, il avait conjuré une potion calmante et la lui donna à boire. Harry ne posa aucune question et l'avala en une gorgée. Severus s'assit à coté de lui et passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

- Harry, te rappelles-tu qui t'a fait ça ?

- Non, dit Harry d'une petite voix.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Severus raffermit son étreinte et Harry commença à pleurer doucement. Dors, nous en parlerons demain matin.

- Je ne veux pas, protesta faiblement Harry.

- Je suis désolé Harry mais nous sommes face à une de ces fois où tu ne peux pas fermer ta porte. Tu dois en parler. Je te promets que si cela te contrarie trop pour continuer nous arrêterons. Maintenant, dors, dit-il en faisant de petits cercles apaisants dans le dos du garçon. Il resta jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, épuisé par ses larmes, ne finisse par s'endormir.

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

**_Note du traducteur: _**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu ... (n'oubliez pas de saluer la témérité de Agathe)


	7. Pardonner

**Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

_'Esprit brisé, Âme fracturée'_

Par:** SensiblyTainted**

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Il y a eut une confusion sur le processus de fusion de Harry avec les Autres. Tout d'abord, il doit comprendre leur but et leur mentalité. Puis, il doit accepter l'Autre. Ce que Harry voit dans ces cauchemars est la première retenue avec Lockhart et le massage. Il a commencé à s'en souvenir parce que lorsque cela s'est produit, il était Harry ainsi, le souvenir est plus facile à accéder. Mais même avec ceci, il reste flou et confus. Il ne peut pas se rappeler que c'est Lockhart.

Harry et Cho n'ont pas encore fusionné. Harry comprend ce qu'elle est et qui elle est, mais ne peut pas l'accepter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le puisse, il aura périodiquement des cauchemars et Cho émergera occasionnellement

* * *

**_Note du traducteur :_** Une lectrice m'a fait remarqué que Falx Italiqua avait déjà traduit sept chapitre de cette fiction avant de s'arrêter...ce que je ne savais pas. Voici donc le dernier chapitre qu'elle a traduit et que j'ai simplement formaté aux procédés de traduction que nous avons choisit. Pour ma part, j'ai préféré me mettre aux autres chapitres plutôt que de retraduire un chapitre déjà traduit si joliment !

**Un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui lisent et (encore mieux,) REWIEWENT cette (traduction de) fiction. Soyez certain qu'elles nous font absolument plaisir.**

* * *

**Pardonner**

Traduction : _Falx Italiqua_

Le matin suivant, Harry s'assit en bout de canapé, les genoux repliés sous son menton et les bras étroitement placés contre sa poitrine. Severus soupira en s'asseyant sur sa propre chaise. L'air était lourd à cause de la confusion, de la colère, de la douleur et de la peur du garçon. Ça allait se révéler difficile. Mais il devait faire en sorte que le garçon comprenne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Ceci va être dur à entendre, Harry, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes, déclara fermement Severus. Il faut que tu me regardes. Lorsque tu auras besoin d'une minute pour toi, tu pourras détourner le regard et j'attendrai que tu sois prêt à continuer. C'est d'accord?

Harry, tendu, hocha la tête, mais n'eut aucun autre mouvement indiquant une envie de prendre la parole.

-Très bien. Il maintint son visage fermé en soutenant le regard vert émeraude. La majorité des gens se représentent le viol comme un acte violent et douloureux. Et ça l'est le plus souvent. Mais de temps en temps, ce n'est pas le cas. Harry, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ton corps a réagi...

Harry détourna les yeux et s'assit en tremblant pendant quelques minutes avant de glisser à nouveau son regard dans celui de son professeur. Severus continua calmement.

-Tu as réagi d'une manière naturelle, mais quoique ton corps ait pu te dire, tu savais que c'était mal. Tu ne méritais pas d'être traité de la sorte. C'était mal et ça t'as blessé, peu importe ce que ton corps a pu ressentir..

-Mais Cho… Elle a aimé ça… dit Harry d'une voix rauque.

-Cho… a été formée uniquement par ta réponse physique à l'évènement, dit Severus avec délicatesse. Tu l'as séparée de la connaissance que tu n'étais pas consentant, aussi ne l'a-t-elle pas pris comme une agression. Elle n'existe que pour ressentir et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Harry, ce n'est pas non plus de sa faute. Ce n'est pas mal de ressentir du plaisir. Mais c'est mal que tu ais été obligé de ressentir de telles choses aussi tôt alors que tu n'étais pas encore prêt. Un jour tu tomberas amoureux et ces sensations que Cho apprécie tant, tu pourras les apprécier à ton tour.

-Non, répondit Harry d'un ton sec, les yeux brillants de colère.

-Si, répliqua gentiment Severus. Je sais que tu es jeune et que ça te parait affreux pour le moment, mais tu aimeras quelqu'un et quelqu'un t'aimera de cette façon si spéciale..

-Non. Cette fois-ci le désespoir laissait poindre dans la voix de Harry.

-Si, dit à nouveau Severus. Ce qui t'es arrivé est horrible. Ce n'était en aucun cas de ta faute.

-Ça l'était, rétorqua Harry d'un air fatigué. J'ai été stupide. Je l'ai laissé me masser et me mettre de la crème.

-Qui il?

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air rigide, d'une manière telle qu'il en paraissait trembler.

-Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.

Severus n'arrivait pas à distinguer si Harry mentait ou disait la vérité. D'un côté, le garçon ne lui avait jusque là jamais menti et Cho pouvait très bien bloquer cette information mais d'un autre côté, Harry pouvait garder ceci secret à cause de son sentiment de honte. Dans tous les cas, Severus savait qu'il devait aider Harry à se débarrasser de cette honte. Ce n'était pas à lui d'avoir honte.

-Qui que ce soit, cette personne avait l'intention de te blesser dès le début Harry. Il a tout planifié afin de te rendre vulnérable. Il t'a drogué pour que tu te retrouves sans défenses et confus. Il a consciemment profité de ton innocence et de ton ignorance pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. C'est entièrement de sa faute. Crois-tu honnêtement que tu aurais pu te défendre contre une telle attaque? Tu ignorais tout de ses ignobles intentions.

Harry pleurait doucement à présent, mais ses yeux verts ne quittèrent jamais Severus, aussi celui-ci continua-t-il.

-Je ne te mentirai jamais, Harry. Et je te jure que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu n'en es pas responsable. Tu n'avais pas à savoir comment combattre de telles actions. Aucune faute n'a été commise par toi ou par ta réaction. C'était naturel et en aucun cas ta faute.

-Mais…j'ai aimé… ça, renifla-t-il , en s'essuyant le nez sur sa manche. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?

-Tout va bien chez toi, répondit Severus d'un ton ferme, une lueur au fond du regard. Et tu _n'as pas_ aimé ça. Tu voulais que ça s'arrête. Tu n'as tellement pas pu le supporter que tu as tout repoussé et créé Cho... Dis-moi... Que dirais-tu à un homme sur lequel on a lancé un sortilège d'impérium et qui a été obligé de prendre du plaisir à tuer des innocents?

-Que ce n'était pas vraiment lui, répondit avec difficulté Harry. Mais c'était vraiment moi. Cho est moi.

-C'était toi, oui. Mais seul ton corps a ressenti du plaisir. Ton esprit n'as jamais apprécié cela, comme tu l'as mentionné. Harry, ton corps est un système complexe, mais il ne peut pas penser par lui-même. Il te dit qu'il est abimé en te montrant que ça fait mal. Il te dit également que quelque chose est agréable lorsque tu fais une chose qui est bon pour lui. Toutes les créatures vivantes ont une pulsion innée à se reproduire. C'est une bonne chose. Cela perpétue les espèces. L'homme qui t'a blessé a activé cet instinct alors ton corps t'a dit que c'était bon. Mais tu savais que ce n'était pas le cas et c'est pour cela que tu as autant souffert. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, répéta Severus, sachant qu'il allait devoir le redire encore et encore avant que Harry le croit.

-Je ne veux plus en parler, dit doucement Harry en se mettant debout.

-Que vas-tu faire? demanda Severus en restant assis.

-Je vais jouer un peu puis j'irai dans ma chambre. Dormir peut-être. Harry n'arriva pas à regarder son professeur dans les yeux.

-Puis-je être dispensé de leçons?

-Tu peux. Mais seulement pour un jour ou deux.. dit Severus en hochant la tête. Tu ne peux pas laisser ceci arrêter ta vie.

-Oui, monsieur.

Harry courut presque jusqu'à la salle de musique.

**BMFS**

Harry joua pendant plusieurs heures avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre et de s'y enfermer en claquant la porte. Il ne savait que faire. Il se sentait si perdu, si en colère, si sale. Il voulait jeter des objets et se faire du mal. Il voulait pleurer et s'enfuir. C'était à devenir fou. Il ressentit une pression derrière ses yeux et sut qu'il perturbait ses autres personnalités, mais, dans une attitude remplie de méchanceté, il se maintint. Cette situation était de leur faute après tout! Si Cho n'était pas née, il aurait alors pu trouver un moyen de s'enfuir!

Cette idée implantée dans le cerveau, il se jeta sur son journal et l'ouvrit en grand d'un geste furieux. . _Pourquoi n'__avez-__vous pas __émergé__ afin de l'arrêter! Je pensais que vous aviez été crées pour me protéger! Tu as du voir ceci venir, Silas! Et Gabriel, je pensais que tu étais brave et fort! _

_Je suis intelligent,_ répondit calmement Silas. Harry pouvait le voir à la lenteur et stabilité avec lesquelles il écrivait. _Mais je __ne __connais que ce que j'ai vu à travers toi et ce que j'ai étudié. Je t'assure que la pédophilie ne m'était pas familière. Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait bien plus que te prévenir. _

_Je suis terriblement désolé Harry, _écrivit Gabriel de façon négligée, signe évident de son sentiment de culpabilité. _Je voulais tout arrêter mais tu étais drogué et é__mergé __et nous ne pouvions pas te forcer à __te retirer__. Et puis Cho a été crée et il faut savoir que nous sommes puissants lorsque des situations propres à nos caractères nous font Sortir. Nous ne pouvions pas l'arrêter. Nous ne pouvions rien arrêter. Nous le voulions. Je suis désolé. _

_Désolé! Vous êtes désolés! _Harry se déchaina sur le papier à l'encontre de ses personnalités incapables. _Pourquoi n'__avez-vous pas__ é__mergé __après pour régler son compte à l'enfoiré, qui que cela soit? Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit à quiconque et fait cesser tout cela? _

_Nous ne pouvions pas attaquer ce malade car tu l'évitais, __donc __nous l'évitions. De plus je n'aurais pas autorisé que tu sois renvoyé pour avoir agressé un professeur puisque tu aurais du retourner chez les Dursley,_ expliqua Silas. _Et nous voulions le dire à quelqu'un, mais n'avons pas réussi à nous mettre d'accord sur la personne. Nous ne faisons pas confiance aux mêmes et Gabriel ne m'aurait pas laissé parler au Professeur Rogue. _

_Et il ne m'aurait pas laissé parler à Dumbledore ou McGonagall. Il l'a même refusé!_ Nota Gabriel, en colère

_La ferme! __Fermez-là tout__ les deux! Je me fiche en qui vous avez ou non confiance! Parce que en ce moment je n'ai confiance en aucun d'entre VOUS! _Harry ferma le journal et le jeta à travers la pièce avant de tomber en pleurs sur le lit. Il haïssait pleurer, et ces derniers temps, il ne faisait que cela. Et il détestait ses stupides Autres !

**BMFS**

Rogue dina seul ce soir-là. Il s'inquiétait pour Harry mais savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas monter afin d'obliger le garçon à participer aux repas. Il laisserait à l'enfant quelques jours avant de demander à ce qu'ils continuent leur routine. Donner à Harry du temps pour qu'il assimile ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était une chose. L'autoriser à éviter le problème et le laisser s'apitoyer, en était une autre.

Tenant sa parole, il laissa Harry se cacher dans sa chambre pendant deux jours. Le garçon ne sortit pas, pas même pour jouer du piano, mais Omi lui assurait qu'il mangeait au moins une fois par jour. Severus n'accorderait à Harry qu'un seul autre jour. Après cela, il lui faudrait à nouveau faire face au monde. Mais il s'averra que Severus n'aurait pas à tirer le garçon hors de sa chambre. Le troisième matin de l'isolation d'Harry, Omi atterrit dans un pop dans la chambre de Severus, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Maitre! Le jeune Harry est en train de nettoyer! Je lui ai dit d'arrêter, mais il ne m'a ni répondu, ni même regardé!

-Je m'en occupe, promit Severus et il avança en direction de la chambre du garçon. La porte était fermée alors il frappa. Pas de réponse. Il frappa à nouveau puis la poussa pour l'ouvrir. Harry se trouvait à la fenêtre, la nettoyant à l'aide de l'un de ses t-shirts. Il se retourna lorsque Severus s'approcha et lui sourit timidement, les mains pudiquement repliées sur le devant de son corps.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu…

Severus s'arrêta en remarquant les yeux du garçon fixer sa bouche. Lorsqu'il cessa de parler, le garçon revint à lui en le fixant avec curiosité.

-Bonjour, dit Harry d'une forte et chaleureuse voix. Les syllabes étaient légèrement accentuées, comme s'il avait des difficultés à parler.

Soudainement, Severus sut ce qu'il se passait.

-Rose. Comment vas-tu?

Le garçon fronça les sourcils sous la concentration et répondit, "ien." Etant sourde, elle ne savait pas marquer la dureté du son 'B' au début. Elle sourit Severus, espérant qu'elle avait correctement agit. Et lorsque celui-ci hocha la tête, elle sourit avec une joie telle que Severus faillit lui sourire en retour. Omi arriva d'un pop dans la chambre. Rose ne regarda pas dans cette direction, n'ayant pas entendu l'elfe arriver. Severus se souvint qu'on lui ait dit que Rose était très empathe, mais peut-être ne pouvait-elle pas ressentir les émotions de l'elfe. C'est pour cela elle n'avait aucune idée qu'Omi se trouvait mais qu'elle s'était retournée lorsqu'elle avait senti Severus s'approcher et qu'elle s'était alors détournée d'elle-même de la fenêtre.

-Je ne veux pas que tu nettoies, dit Severus et il observa Rose fixer sa bouche. Viens avec moi.

-Oui, répondit Rose d'un sourire, pressée de lui faire plaisir.

Severus eut un hochement de tête et se retourna afin qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ses lèvres,

-Omi. Vas t'en et ne te montres pas à Harry jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement.

-Oui, Maitre, glapit l'elfe d'un air confus, mais obéit en disparaissant d'un pop.

Severus sortit de la pièce avec Rose à sa suite, quelques pas après lui. Il les emmena dans la salle à manger. Rose observait ce qui l'entourait d'un air étonné. Severus bougea une chaise pour elle et elle la fixa dans de se pencher dessus pour commencer à la balayer. Severus l'arrêta en lui plaçant une main sur l'épaule. Elle leva rapidement les yeux, la confusion s'étalant sur son visage.

-Non. Ne nettoies pas. Je voulais que tu t'assoies et attendes mon retour.

-Merci, dit-elle et elle s'assit.

Lorsque Severus lui fit un léger sourire, elle lui lança, joyeusement, un sourire radieux. Il se retourna et poussa un soupire. Il se rendit dans la cuisine. Omi s'y trouvait, l'air très énervé. Il lui expliqua qu'Harry était malade pour le moment qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Il serait rapidement en meilleure forme. L'elfe hocha la tête et demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

Il demanda de la nourriture consistante puisque Harry n'avait pas bien mangé ces derniers jours, et l'elfe se mit rapidement à la tache, promettant de faire très vite apparaitre leur nourriture. Severus hocha la tête et retourna dans la salle à manger. Rose était assise où il l'avait laissé. Elle était positionnée bien droite, à la manière d'une grande dame. Ses genoux étaient joints et penchés d'un côté tandis que ses pieds étaient placés sous la chaise, les chevilles croisées. Ses mains se trouvaient posées sur ses genoux.

-La nourriture va apparaître d'elle-même sur la table d'ici quelques minutes. Ne sois pas inquiète.

Rose sourit et hocha la tête.

-Lorsqu'elle arrivera, j'aimerais que tu manges, continua Severus. Il était très difficile de voir Harry agir d'une manière qui n'était pas la sienne. Il n'avait jamais passé de longs moments avec les autres personnalités d'Harry, à l'exception de Silas peut-être, mais le comportement de Silas ne paraissait pas étrange dans le corps d'Harry. Rose n'était pas pareil. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas détourner le regard d'elle. Il savait que Rose ne comprendrait pas s'il le faisait.

Rose s'assit patiemment, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la bouche de Severus de peur que l'homme dise quelque chose. Elle ne voulait pas le manquer. Soudain, les assiettes de nourriture arrivèrent sur la table. Il y avait un plat de haricots verts, une assiette de steak avec un couteau à viande et une fourchette, une purée de pommes de terre, et un bol de sauce au jus de viande. Elle eut un délicieux sourire et demanda,

-Puis-je?

Severus hocha la tête, sachant que cela rendrait la fillette heureuse. Rose se mit alors à le servir. Elle plaça une généreuse part de tout dans son assiette. Severus fut surpris lorsqu'une fois terminée, elle s'éloigna vers l'arrière pour lui laisser voir son assiette. Les haricots verts étaient tous orientés dans la même direction et reposaient artistiquement à moitié sur le steak alors que la purée était décorée d'un trait parfaitement réussi de sauce.

-Très joli, approuva-t-il.

-Merci, dit la fille d'un ton joyeux et elle plaça quelques aliments dans son assiette.

-Continue à te servir, s'il te plait,la réprimanda Severus. Il y en a beaucoup et je ne veux pas de gaspillage. Mange autant que tu le peux...

-Merci, répondit Rose. Elle mit dans son assiette exactement la même quantité que ce qu'elle avait placé dans celle de Severus, mais pas un gramme de plus.

Severus soupira mais ne dit rien, bien qu'il sache que Harry mangeait ordinairement plus que lui ne le pouvait. Severus ne compensait pas toutes ces années à ne pas manger suffisamment à sa faim, et il n'était pas non plus un garçon en pleine croissance. Ils mangèrent dans le silence. Non que Rose soit du genre à beaucoup discuter. Severus grimaça et se demanda combien de temps elle resterait Sortie.

Elle était toujours présente lorsqu'ils eurent terminé le diner, alors il essaya de réfléchir à quelque chose qu'elle pourrait faire. Ni cuisiner, ni nettoyer. Il restait le jardinage.

-Tu viens

Elle se mit debout et le suivit rapidement. Il l'emmena au sous-sol. Il possédait plusieurs plantes poussant près d'un mur sous une petite partie du plafond qui avait été ensorcelé pour donner l'aspect du doux soleil. Elles étaient réservées pour les potions. Rose l'observa avec curiosité..

-Voudrais-tu venir m'aider à m'occuper de mes herbes et ingrédients? Demanda-t-il..

Rose hocha la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de s'avancer pour se mettre au travail. Elle était très douce avec les plantes et ses mains paraissaient compétentes et assurées. la surveilla afin de s'assurer qu'elle se portait bien avant de se concentrer sur son chaudron. Il pouvait mettre à profit ce temps pour préparer une potion. De toute façon il arrivait au bout de son stock de Potions Calmantes. Ils travaillèrent ainsi paisiblement pendant plusieurs heures. Severus fut presque surpris lorsqu'il entendit un fort,

-Où sommes-nous?

-Au sous-sol. Mon laboratoire privé de potions, répondit Severus d'un ton neutre, peu certain de la personne à qui il s'adressait.

-J'aurais du le deviner, siffla le garçon. Je parie que vous faites un malaise si vous êtes trop longtemps éloigné des cachots.

-Que veux-tu, Gabriel? Il n'y a pas de quoi se disputer, répliqua Severus en lui lançant un regard froid.

-Mais peut-être qu'Harry pense que c'est le cas, répondit Gabriel et il avança jusqu'à se placer avec un air de défiance face à l'homme. On s'en va.

-Où vas-tu? s'écria Severus tandis que le garçon le dépassait pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous. Vous n'aidez en rien. Vous faites empirer la situation et je parie que vous le faites exprès!

-Tu ne peux pas partir.

Severus eut un sourire narquois.

-Les portes et fenêtres ont été ensorcelées pour t'empêcher de sortir.

-Alors, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que faire sauter le verrou, pas vrai? sourit dangereusement Gabriel.

Ce fut l'unique avertissement que Severus reçut avant d'être frappé d'un sort relevant d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui d'un seconde année. Il jura en se précipitant vers les escaliers. Il y avait trop de choses dangereuses dans le laboratoire. Il devait se rendre dans la salle de duel du deuxième étage. Mais Gabriel ne plaisantait pas et il était difficile à manœuvrer. Ce qui était des plus embarrassant puisque Harry n'avait que treize ans. .

Les rideaux brulèrent dans un jet de flammes que Gabriel avait essayé de diriger vers son professeur. Severus lui lança un stupéfix en retour, mais l'adolescent l'évita aisément et atterrit sur ses pieds en jetant sorts après sorts de façon à se rapprocher du professeur qui s'était baissé. Severus érigea un bouclier répulsif et monta les escaliers. Gabriel était intelligent et il choisit de viser les escaliers eux-même, sachant le professeur hors d'atteinte à présent. Il y eu un puissant craquement et l'escalier se mit à bouger et trembler sous les pieds de Severus. Il jura à nouveau et se jeta au sol du second étage, essoufflé.

-Bien joué, siffla-t-il en baissant la tête en direction du garçon. Comment vas-tu m'atteindre à présent? Je peux t'attendre, tu sais.

Gabriel ne répondit pas. A la place, il pointa sa baguette sur ses pieds et se fit léviter au dessus la balustrade du second étage. Severus marmonna des insultes dans sa barbe et se rendit à la salle de duel. Une fois arrivés sur place, il explosa. Il utilisa tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour attacher, tromper, assommer, ou rendre aveugle son adversaire, ainsi que tous les boucliers et contre-sorts de son arsenal.

Gabriel était bon. Il était agile et rapide, déterminé et concentré. Sa manière de lancer des sorts était incroyable. Il pouvait avoir plus de quatre sorts actifs au même moments sans que leur puissance en soit diminuée. Mais bien que ses connaissances des sorts d'attaques et de défense soient impressionnantes, elles étaient tout de même limitées. Severus considéra quelles ne dépassaient pas un niveau de cinquième année, plus ou moins. Severus avait ici l'avantage. Mais l'enfant savait comment utiliser les sorts qu'il avait appris à maitriser, savait improviser et pensait à utiliser ses pieds. Severus pouvait clairement voir le guerrier chevronné dans cette personnalité.

Après une heure de duel, Severus fut touché par un Petrificus Totalus que Gabriel avait fait rebondir sur un miroir. Severus était choqué. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Sa magie absorba immédiatement le sort qui le maintenait immobile. Il serait libre d'ici quelques secondes. Sa tête et son visage étaient déjà libérés du sort, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il leva les yeux de la baguette de Gabriel et vit du triomphe, mais aucune joie, dans ses sérieux yeux verts.

-Au revoir, Professeur.

La bouche de l'adolescent s'ouvrit pour lancer un autre sort, dont Severus était certain qu'il mettrait fin à sa vie, pour qu'ainsi Harry puisse quitter la maison. Mais avant de pouvoir prononcer une parole supplémentaire, les yeux verts se troublèrent et la posture de Gabriel se modifia en celle détenue mais prête d'un chat aux aguets. C'était Silas. Severus ne laissa pas apparaitre son soulagement et fixa stoïquement le plus jeune.

La bouche de Silas s'étira en un demi-sourire amusé

-Je suis réellement surpris. Je n'avais jamais pensé que Gabriel pourrait aller aussi loin.

-Relâche-moi. Severus le foudroya de son regard le plus menaçant.

-Pourquoi gaspillerais-je de l'énergie pour ça? demanda doucement Silas. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes sur le point de vous libérer par vous-même.

C'est ce qui se passa et Severus se mit debout, tout en continuant à lui lancer un sombre regard, mais Silas fit preuve d'un calme olympien tandis que les yeux noirs croisaient les siens. Afin de se détourner du regard émeraude et de retrouver son calme avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regrette, Severus se retourna pour se secouer mentalement. Il revint à l'enfant lorsqu'il eut reprit le contrôle de lui-même. Silas souriait d'un air narquois.

-Que se passe-t-il, gamin? demanda-t-il.

-Quoi? Pas de remerciement pour vous avoir sauvé la vie? Silas prit un faux air blessé et eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer, gronda Severus.

-C'est à s'y méprendre

-Silas, c'est la dernière fois, je te préviens.

L'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration et retrouva un air sérieux,

-Harry a passé deux jours à rager, dormir et réfléchir. Il était littéralement furieux contre nous, d'ailleurs. Puis il a abandonné. Il était malade et fatigué de cet ascenseur émotionnel. Gabriel et moi avons empêché les autres d'émerger, mais tout ce stress nous a tous sonné. Lorsque Harry s'est volontairement retiré... voilà ce qui s'est produit. Vous allez nous avoir pendant plusieurs heures. De toute façon, c'est bon pour nous. Nous commencions vraiment à devenir fous.

-Et le temps de Gabriel vient de se terminer? se moqua dédaigneusement Severus.

-Non, mais il était émergé depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse m'imposer et prendre sa place. Ce n'est pas comme s'il se produisait quelque chose relevant de ses compétences.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas intervenir plus tôt? demanda Severus sur un ton glacial.

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait? Gabriel avait besoin de se défouler.

Silas haussa les épaules d'un air peu concerné.

-Donc Cho, Garçon et Démon vont devoir également émerger? demanda-t-il en essayant de changer de sujet pour ne pas se retrouver à étrangler le gamin.

-Non. Cho est sortie la première. Elle a prit un long et agréable bain. Puis Rose, qui a attiré l'attention d'Omi en nettoyant la salle de bain et rangeant notre chambre. Garçon n'a pas besoin d'émerger parce qu'il l'a déjà fait pour aider Harry lorsqu'il a réalisé ce qui s'était produit pour créer Cho. Et Démon...et bien, il est clairement agité, mais nous ne voulons pas qu'il émerge. Jamais. Il va se calmer et retourner dormir une fois que la tension d'Harry ne pèsera plus sur nous. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je pense que vous avez une maison à réparer, et j'aimerais jeter un coup d'oeil à certains livres.

Severus fixa le garçon sortir de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir laissé suffisamment de temps au garçon pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque, il se dirigea dans le hall afin de réparer les dommages causés par Gabriel. Il n'y en avait pas énormément. Le petit démon savait viser. Secouant la tête, Severus appela Omi et ils se mirent au travail.

**BMFS**

-Oh merci Merlin, soupira Severus lorsqu'en descendant prendre son petit-déjeuner, de la musique atteint ses oreilles. Il s'agissait le plus souvent de gammes, mais de temps en temps, Harry s'aventurait à créer des mélodies avant de revenir aux gammes traditionnelles. C'était un important signe que Harry était prêt à arrêter de se cacher. Même si Severus était conscient que cela ne signifiait pas exactement que le garçon ne se cacherait jamais plus lorsqu'il aurait à faire face à d'autres difficultés.

-Bon retour, Mr. Potter, annonça-t-il d'une voix trainante.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui d'un air surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu Rogue entrer et il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il était tard. Puis il réalisa que son professeur lui avait parlé et il fronça des sourcils.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda-t-il timidement.

-Non, répondit Severus qui s'assit sur le banc du piano à côté du garçon. J'ai réparé tous les dégâts, donc tout va bien. Pour cette fois.

-Dégâts? Harry cligna des yeux puis se tendit. Un Autre à émergé, Monsieur ?

-Oui. Tous à l'exception de Démon et Garçon.

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses points serrés.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Hmmm… La voix de Severus se fit volontairement trainante. Cho a prit un bain. Vraiment horrible ça. Et puis Rose a essayé de nettoyer toute la maison. Elle a donné à Omi une bonne frayeur. Il s'est senti menacé. Il pensait que tu risquais peut-être de lui voler son travail.

Harry avait relevé le regard et se retenait visiblement de ne pas rire.

Content de lui, Severus continua:

-J'ai du la distraire en l'occupant avec mes ingrédients de potions pour empêcher Omi de se blesser. Puis Gabriel s'est senti un peu étouffé et a décidé d'essayer de me combattre en duel. Il était, bien évidemment, extrêmement sérieux, pensant qu'il était temps que tu partes. Les rideaux ont été brulés par le feu, et les escaliers ont été détruits par un sort que je n'ai pas réussi à attraper. Les murs, tout à leur honneur, ont tenu, malgré leurs nombreuses entailles. Je n'ai, pour ma part, eu à constater que de légères ecchymoses et à subir un sermon de la part de Silas pour avoir perdu contre ce "crétin" de Gabriel. Puis il est rapidement parti dans la bibliothèque pour de plus intéressantes conversations. Une journée bien remplie, n'est-ce-pas?

-Oui, monsieur, dit Harry mais il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Il commença à rire.

-J'aurais aimé voir ça.

-Quelle partie? Severus croisa les bras et lui lança un regard faussement sombre.

-J'espère que tu fais référence à l'état de terreur d'Omi et non le moment où je me suis retrouvé cible de ta baguette.

-Bien entendu, Professeur, rit Harry pour rassurer l'homme.

-Bien. Et c'est Severus, Harry. J'ai toléré le 'monsieur', mais Professeur dépasse le seuil que j'ai fixé.

-Oui, Severus, sourit malicieusement Harry.

-Viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner, lui ordonna avec fermeté Severus, tout à son sérieux. Et tu reprendras tes leçons et entrainements cet après-midi.

-Oui, monsieur, répondit sans peine Harry, gardant son sourire aux lèvres.

Harry engloutit trois petit-déjeuners avec grand appétit. Severus ne dit rien à ce propos, mais mangea sa part habituelle plus lentement afin qu'ils terminent en même temps. Harry était résolu à s'excuser auprès du petit elfe, mais Omi était tout autant résolu à n'en recevoir aucune. Il était scandaleux qu'un sorcier si merveilleux s'excuse alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Aussi il venait et repartait dans un pop avec une rapidité incroyable. Au début frustré, Harry en vint à se détendre et même à rire du comportement étrange de l'elfe.

L'ambiance redevint sérieuse lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle à manger pour se rendre dans le petit salon afin d'y avoir leur thérapie quotidienne. Harry était nerveux, mais le calme de Severus était contagieux. Au moment où il se retrouva assis à sa place préférée sur le canapé, il ne tremblait même plus. Il était réellement prêt à faire face à cette chose. Il en avait marre de pleurer et voulait dépasser cela car continuer à sentir cette pression allait le rendre complètement fou.

-Je suppose que tu te sens mieux? commença Severus.

-Oui. Je veux comprendre tout ça et l'accepter. Je suis fatigué de rester assis dans ma chambre enfermé dans mes soucis, affirma Harry et il se mordit la lèvre. Mais j'ai l'impression de ne faire aucun progrès. J'ai repensé à ce que vous avez dit. Et je le comprends. Vraiment. Mais ça ne change rien sur ce que je _ressens_ à propos de Cho et du reste.

-C'est compréhensible, Harry, lui assura Severus. Ce n'est pas quelque chose pour lequel tu vas te réveiller un jour et dire 'c'est derrière moi à présent', pour ensuite te mettre à sourire comme si de rien était.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

-Tu le fais déjà. Tu dois connaitre le problème et y faire face tous les jours en continuant à vivre. Tu en viendras un jour à réaliser que ce n'est pas une finalité en soi et que ça ne constitue pas totalement qui tu es. Puis tu ressentiras ce que tu viens de connaitre. Et avec un peu d'espoir Cho ne sera rien de plus qu'une partie active et bénéfique de Harry.

-Ca m'a l'air plutôt bien, reconnu Harry.

-As-tu toujours des cauchemars?

-Oui. Mais ce n'est que le même qui revient en boucle». Harry frissonna et plaça ses bras autour de son torse. Je ne me souviens de rien de nouveau ou n'ai vu qui...me faisait ça.

-Ca viendra, fit Severus en balayant l'idée. Nous devons voir à quel intervalle se produisent ces cauchemars, mais il est évident qu'ils affectent ton sommeil pendant la nuit. Ces rêves sont bons parce qu'ils vont te permettre d'intégrer ce qui est arrivé, mais je ne veux pas que cela t'épuise. Si cela se révèle nécessaire, j'ai de la Potion Sans Rêves.

-Merci, monsieur, dit doucement Harry, les bras se relâchant délicatement.

Severus hocha la tête,

-As-tu des difficultés avec tes autres personnalités?

-Comment le savez-vous?

-Il me semble que Silas en a fait une brève mention.

-Oh.

Harry montra des signes d'impatience.

-J'étais vraiment en colère contre eux. Je les ai tenus pour responsables. J'ai dit qu'ils auraient du me protéger ou le dire à quelqu'un après-coup puisque je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même. Je sais que c'est stupide parce que j'en reviens à m'en vouloir personnellement et je sais qu'ils n'auraient rien pu changer car ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils sont moi, et même à présent je ne sais que faire. De plus, être en colère contre eux n'aide en rien.

-Donc tu n'es plus en colère? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

-Je le suis, dit sinistrement Harry. Je suis en colère contre celui qui a fait ça. Mais ce n'était ni de la faute de Silas, ni de celle de Gabriel. Ce n'était même pas de la faute de Cho, bien que je ne puisse toujours pas la supporter

-Ca reste un progrès. Severus sourit d'un air sardonique.

-Je suppose.

-Combien de temps as-tu joué ce matin?

-Environ trois heures,d it Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Je vois.

Severus se mit debout.

-Alors je pense que nous devons nous mettre directement aux leçons. Je t'ai préparé un test.

Harry poussa un grognement en suivant son professeur, mais il ne pouvait empêcher un léger sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

**BMFS**

Cette nuit-là, après une longue journée, Harry ouvrit son journal et écrivit,

_Tu as vraiment battu le Professeur en duel? _

_Ouaip,_ répondit Gabriel. _Ce ne fut pas simple. Cet enfoiré sait bouger quand il le veut. _

_Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, pas vrai?_ Harry fronça les sourcils.

_Il est correct._ Gabriel écrivit le dernier mot très doucement pour montrer à quel point il était réticent à accorder autant à l'homme.

_Ne l'écoute pas,_ répliqua Silas. _C'est un crétin. Le Professeur Rogue n'a fait que nous aider. Il a été honnête et a gardé le secret sur nous. _

_C'est ce que tu crois. Tu ne peux en être sûr,_ rétorqua à son tour Gabriel. _Autant que nous en sachions, il a pu en faire part au Directeur. _

_Mais il ne l'a pas fait, _nota Silas avec emphase.

_Comment le sais-tu?_

_Ok, ne gaspillons pas de papier pour une dispute, _intervint Harry.

_Très bien, _écrivit avec fermeté Gabriel. Harry devina qu'il était en train de pousser un soupir.

_Alors tu n'es plus en colère contre nous?_ Demanda Silas d'un air naturel.

_Pas vraiment._ Harry haussa les épaules.

_Bien, _nota Gabriel

_Mais pourquoi as-tu combattu le Professeur ?_

_Je voulais sortir d'ici. Je devais bouger, je ne supportais plus de demeurer immobile. Je ne pouvais rien penser à part me libérer et il était dans le passage. De plus, tout son travail ne semblait mener nulle part et n'apporter aucune aide._

_Pas assez rapidement, tu veux dire._ Les lettres de Silas s'étendirent sur la page. _Même toi ne peut pas être assez aveugle pour ne pas réaliser qu'il aide Harry._

_Ouais, très bien. Pas assez vite.._

_Et bien, on en découvre tous les jours, _écrivit gaiement Harry. _Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à abandonner un combat, Gabriel. Et je pensais que Silas était cynique et méfiant. _

_Non, je suis plutôt prudent, _nota Silas d'un trait paresseux. _Je ne trouve aucun avantage à ce que nous laissions tomber ce que nous avons ici. Nous avons des ennemis. Ne nous précipitons pas dans leurs mains. Nous sommes en sécurité ici. Pour le moment. Severus ne nous a pas trahi aussi nous devons le traiter en conséquence. Non que nous ne devons être préparés à ce qu'il se retourne contre nous. _

_Et je n'abandonne pas, _se défendit Gabriel. _J'ai peut-être envie de partir, mais je ne vais nulle part. Je voulais juste me défouler un peu, comme l'a dit Silas. J'aurais pu le finir et m'échapper, mais j'ai laissé la place à Silas. En voici la preuve._

_Le finir?_ Demanda Harry d'un air inquiet.

_Sur ce point, il n'a aucun problème à nous défendre, _expliqua Silas. _Je le ferai également si je me retrouvais acculé, bien que je ne nous acculerais probablement pas à ce point. Gabriel a déjà tué auparavant. Le basilic, tu te souviens? _

_Ouais, mais ce n'était pas un humain. Il y a une énorme différence, _contesta Harry.

_En effet, _accorda Gabriel. _Je ne vais pas m'amuser à tuer tous les gens que je croise Harry. Mais je tuerais si ça signifie nous protéger. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour trouver un autre moyen, et je me sacrifierais pour protéger des innocents, mais je préfèrerais éviter cela, même si Silas ne me croit pas. _

_Tu as raison. Je ne te crois pas._

_Et bien, c'est d'accord, je suppose. _Il s'arrêta pour bailler_. Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit les gars. _Harry referma le journal et le posa sur la table de nuit. D'un murmure, il éteignit la lumière et se retrouva dans une apaisante pénombre. Il s'enroula dans ses épaisses couvertures et laissa la chaleur l'attirer vers le sommeil. Il espérait ne plus rêver.

**BMFS**

Harry se tenait debout, haletant. Son corps lui faisait mal à cause de tous les coups déployés par Severus. Lui, ne pouvait pas en faire beaucoup à cause de sa petite taille en comparaison à celle de Rogue, mais il était bon pour lui qu'il apprenne. Harry secoua la tête en faisant une grimace. Bon pour lui apporter des blessures et de la douleur plutôt. Il soupira et fit un pas en avant pour que Rogue lui entoure le torse d'un bras pour lui maintenir les membres supérieurs contre lui. Pour toute réponse, Harry détendit tous ses muscles jusqu'à devenir mou et Rogue relâcha sa prise pour le tenir d'une manière plus confortable. D'un mouvement vif Harry agit, il renversa Severus et se libéra dès qu'il en eut la possibilité.

-Très bien! Severus se mit debout et attrapa les épaules du garçon.

Harry le dévia et s'éloigna sachant qu'ils n'en avaient pas terminés. Il sourit en voyant l'air appréciatif de Rogue. Ils travaillèrent d'autres mouvements pendant encore deux heures, finissant par seulement quinze minutes de combat aux poings. Tout les deux étaient en sueur et à bout de souffle; Severus annonça qu'ils arrêtaient l'entrainement pour la journée. Harry était extrêmement soulagé de n'avoir ces leçons que deux fois par semaine. Severus lui promettait qu'il les aimerait mieux quand il serait devenir meilleur, mais jusqu'à présent il ne les tolérait que parce que Gabriel les aimait et observait et apprenait avec avidité par dessus son épaule, du moins au sens figuré bien entendu.

**BMFS**

Assis au piano, les longs doigts exploraient les notes, marquant une clé à chaque seconde ou presque. Cela ressemblait au doux carillon de la pluie. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces notes qui ne manquait jamais de le toucher. Il sourit en tapant sur les clés. Lentement, une mélodie put se faire entendre. La pluie du son se mit à tomber plus fortement, la mélodie plus sûre et régulière. Harry baissa la tête vers les touches alors que sa main dansait au rythme de la lente chanson.

Bien qu'elle lui soit inconnue, il s'agissait de la Berceuse de Brahms, un morceau que sa mère lui jouait quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Un sourire tendre s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il bougeait doucement au rythme de la musique. Il ferma les yeux et les doux sons qu'il créait lui replissait le coeur et l'âme. Le piano chantait pour lui. Cho s'agita de plaisir, forçant pour émerger. Les mains d'Harry retombèrent lourdement, avec force et discordance, emmenant la mélodie à un douloureux arrêt. La pièce n'était plus que silence, si ce n'est l'écho du dur bruit résonnant dans l'air. Non. Il ne la laisserait pas émerger.

Harry posa avec force ses mains sur le clavier. Il pensa à elle et ressentit de la trahison et de l'incompréhension. Peu importait le nombre de séance qu'il avait avec Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'accepterait jamais le fait qu'elle soit une part de lui. Et même si elle l'était, bon débarras. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle et de ce qu'elle lui offrait. Il survivait parfaitement bien sans qu'elle fasse partie de lui.

De graveleuses et dures notes de musique s'échappèrent obligeamment de ses mains, et effacèrent même le souvenir de la si plaisante berceuse.

**BMFS**

Rogue avait poussé Harry à faire des recherches sur chacun des trois boucliers le jour précédent celui où il l'autoriserait à essayer de les lancer. Il ne lui avait fallu que trois jours pour maitriser le plus simple, le bouclier de blocage. Harry avait prononcé la formule _Tectussitum_ en bougeant rapidement sa baguette dans sa direction une douzaine de fois avant que le bouclier lui apporte une quelconque aide et bloque l'attaque de Rogue. Cependant ce bouclier ne pouvait bloquer qu'un seul sort, et il avait été terrassé par le second sortilège que Rogue avait lancé afin qu'Harry se souvienne de la faiblesse du Bouclier de blocage. Il n'en restait pas moins simple à lancer et à maintenir, mais représentait une bien faible protection. Il pouvait tout de même se révéler utile.

Il lui fallu huit jours pour réussir à contrôler le Bouclier d'absorption. Il l'aurait probablement maitrisé plus rapidement s'il n'avait pas perdu trois jours d'entrainement afin d'intégrer ce qui avait crée Cho. L'incantation à prononcer était _Tectum Haurio_ et le bouclier devait absorber la force du sort attaquant et ainsi nourrir celui qui était attaqué. Sa durée était variable; Rogue pouvait le tenir pendant cinq minutes, mais Harry ne dépassait pas encore les deux minutes. Cela ne vidait pas de ses forces le lanceur du sortilège, mais il fallait beaucoup de concentration pour le maintenir au risque qu'il s'affaiblisse et disparaisse.

Aujourd'hui était son neuvième jour consacré à l'étude du dernier et plus difficile bouclier commun, et Harry était certain qu'il allait y parvenir dans la journée. Il était profondément fatigué d'être touché par les sorts de Rogue. Pour la sixième fois de la journée, il cria _Tectum Repercutio._ Un dôme le lumière bleue claire l'entoura et Severus lança un sort. Le bouclier disparut et Harry se retrouva sur le dos. A nouveau.

Il se mit rapidement debout et jeta une nouvelle fois le sortilège. Rogue prononça un sort et cette fois le bouclier d'Harry émit une lumière blanche. Il tint fermement et repoussa le sort en direction de Rogue. Son professeur se baissa et roula sur lui-même tout en lançant de nouveaux sortilèges. Harry commençait à suer et ses mains tremblaient, mais ses yeux brillaient de détermination et de triomphe. Il l'avait fait! Mais il ne put le maintenir plus de soixante secondes avant s'effondrer, complètement essoufflé. Severus le rejoignit et lui fit boire une potion fortifiante. Il sourit faiblement pendant qu'il était remit sur ses pieds.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé. Essayons encore avant de déjeuner.

-Ca me va, accepta Harry, ignorant sa fatigue. Comme le diraient Rogue et Silas, ses ennemis n'attendraient pas qu'il soit à cent pour cent de ses forces pour attaquer. Harry ne put que secouer la tête à la paranoïa des deux, mais il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour les empêcher d'être continuellement sur son dos, ne serait-ce que pour un court moment.

**BMFS**

-Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter je pense, soupira Harry en s'asseyant sur le canapé face à Severus.

Au cours des semaines précédentes, il avait fait face à ses cauchemars qui ne lui provoquaient , à présent, plus de crise de panique, et étaient de moins en moins fréquents. Il avait même accepté que ce qui était arrivé n'était pas de sa faute. Il était toujours quelque peu honteux d'avoir laissé ceci se produire, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait eu ni les compétences, ni les connaissances pour l'empêcher. Il ne blâmait même pas Cho, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas accepter qu'elle soit là. Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre et en toute honnêteté, il ne croyait pas avoir besoin qu'elle revienne en lui. Sa thérapie avec Rogue l'avait beaucoup aidé et il revenait de loin, mais il ne pouvait pas passer à l'étape suivante consistant à réabsorber sa personnalité.

-Je suis d'accord. Severus eut un hochement de tête. Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, Harry. Mais je ne peux te donner ce dont tu as besoin pour dépasser ce qui est arrivé.

-Alors c'est tout? Harry baissa la tête et fixa ses mains. Il s'étonnait de voir à quel point il était dérangé par le fait que Rogue abandonne.

-Je suis incurable?

-Pas du tout. Je dis seulement que pour le moment tu as besoin d'autre chose que ce que je peux t'apporter, le rassura Severus.

-Je dois retourner à Poudlard, j'ai des choses à préparer. Les cours reprennent dans un petit peu moins d'une semaine..

-Alors je dois rester ici? Vous pensez que rester seul va m'aider? demanda suspicieusement Harry en fixant son professeur dans les yeux.

-Non. En vérité, je ne pense pas que ça t'aidera. Rogue lui sourit malicieusement.

-J'ai donc trouvé une meilleure solution. Tu resteras au Chaudron Baveur sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le propriétaire me doit quelques faveurs a a prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il savait garder un secret.

-Que-quoi? Harry était choqué.

-Hmmm… oui… Si cela se passe ainsi, tu _dois _respecter mes règles.

Severus fixa le garçon. Il voulait être parfaitement clair sur l'obéissance qu'il attendait de Harry.

-Tu as à tout prix respecter mes règles, ou sinon tu auras à en subir les conséquences.

-Oui, monsieur, gémit Harry, d'une petite voix peureuse.

Severus hocha la tête, satisfait.

-Tu resteras au Chaudron Baveur et te trouveras dans ta chambre avant que le soleil se couche. Tu ne partiras pas avant que le soleil ne soit levé. Pendant la journée, tu pourras te balader sur le Chemin de Traverse mais tu éviteras d'aller dans toute ruelle avoisinante et dans le monde moldu. Tu ne partiras pas avec des étrangers, peu importe à quel point ils ont l'air amicaux. Et tu n'inviteras personne dans ta chambre.

-Et pour mes amis ? questionna Harry.

La voix était posée et non capricieuse. Au ton qu'il émit, Severus savait que Harry serait triste s'il refusait, mais n'irait pas à l'encontre de ses règles. Ce fut cette connaissance qui lui fit admettre avec réticence.

-Tes amis de Poudlard peuvent venir, mais personne d'autre.

-Merci.

Harry sourit. Severus l'ignora.

-Est-ce que tu comprends et me donnes ta paroles que tu suivras ces directives?

Harry hocha fermement la tête

-Oui.

-Et en ce qui concerne Silas et Gabriel. Je souhaiterais également obtenir leur parole, dit Severus sur un ton sérieux. Il détestait traiter les autres personnalités comme des personnes séparées, mais c'était nécessaire.

-Ouais. répondit Gabriel avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Je le ferai, dit Silas d'une voix trainante additionnée d'un mouvement de doigts dédaigneux. Mais dites-moi, y aurait-il une menace à laquelle nous devrions faire attention?

Severus regarda le garçon face à lui. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, l'air temporairement rusé et les yeux vert émeraude brillants, le corps mince; rien ne laissait apparaitre la force extraordinaire, ou la surprenante fragilité du garçon. En fait, la cicatrice d'Harry était presque entièrement dissimulée par ses cheveux à présent qu'ils avaient poussés de quelques centimètres. Il était persuadé que le garçon les couperait bientôt, les avoir dans les yeux l'énervant de plus en plus. Il était difficile de se rappeler pourquoi cet enfant était si spécial, mais dans de tels moments, ça semblait tellement évident.

-Oui. Faites revenir Harry.

Silas hocha la tête et une seconde après, Harry clignait des yeux dans sa direction.

-Alors, ils ont promis?

-Oui, ils l'ont fait. Mais Silas m'a posé une question dont je veux que tu entendes également la réponse. Il voulait savoir s'il existait une menace particulière expliquant une prudence accrue. La réponse est oui. Un homme s'est échappé l'Azkaban la plus dure et terrifiante prison sorcière de Grande Bretagne. Cet évadé est Sirius Black. Il était autrefois le bras droit de Voldemort, mais fut capturé le jour suivant la disparition de l'oeil du public de celui-ci. Il répétait ton nom en continu avant de s'évader. Il y a des raisons de croire qu'il en a après toi. C'est pourquoi tu dois être prudent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Je comprends, monsieur, dit doucement Harry. Mais si c'est tellement dangereux, pourquoi me laissez-vous partir?

-Parce qu'il s'écoulera un long moment avant que tu ne sois plus en danger. J'ai réalisé que tu ne peux pas être maintenu enfermé. Et puis, le Chemin de Traverse sera très animé et rempli de sorcières et sorciers qui pourraient t'aider. Tu y seras en anonymat et Tom, le propriétaire, te surveillera.

Rogue fouilla dans sa robe et en sortit un bracelet.

-Tu pourras m'appeler avec ceci si tu en as besoin, tu dois le casser pour cela. Je t'ai enseigné des sorts d'autodéfense, tu maitrises les trois principaux boucliers, et tu connais suffisamment de combat au corps-à-corps pour réussir à t'enfuir. Je pense que les risques encourus seront compensés par tes capacités, tant que tu restes prudent.

Harry attrapa entre ses doigts la fine chaine d'argent que constituait le bracelet que Rogue lui avait attaché au poignet. Il n'était pas trop serré, mais n'était pas suffisamment lâche pour qu'il lui le perdre. Il l'aimait et il sourit avec reconnaissance à son professeur. A présent qu'il se trouvait sur le point de partir et de retourner à Poudlard, il réalisa à quel point être ici allait lui manquer.

-Merci, Pro- Je veux dire, Severus. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, dit-il d'un ton neutre en emprisonnant son regard dans celui de l'homme en face de lui. Vous m'avez vraiment aidé et je ne sais comment je pourrais vous remercier.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes remerciements. Severus se mit debout et Harry l'imita.

-Du moins, pas encore. Lorsque tu auras traversé tout ça et que tu pourras te tenir fort et entier, alors tu pourras te mettre à réfléchir à une quelconque récompense. Allez, vas faire tes bagages. Nous partons dans une heure.

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

_**Note du traducteur:** _Aucun mérite pour cette traduction presque entièrement repiquée à Falx Italiqua_, _Vous pouvez, si vous le désirez, consulter les sept premiers chapitres qu'elle à traduit (qui sont très bon, en fait). Je vous rassure, elle est parfaitement d'accord pour cette reprise: ses mots: _Coucou, vous pouvez y aller, j'ai perdu toutes mes traductions dans un soucis informatique et je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre donc ne vous gênez pas, l'important est que ce soit accessible aux lecteurs._

M'enfin, donnez votre avis comme même, Hein... (chuckles)


	8. CHANGEMENT DE MAISON D'EDITION

**CHANGEMENT DE TRADUCTEUR EN CHEF  
**

* * *

**CHANGEMENT DE MAISON D'ÉDITION**

- Et quel beau titre, n'est-ce pas? -

* * *

**La fiction a été déplacée sur le compte de Sevmia. **

**Les liens sont sur mon profil, en gros et en gras. Il suffit pour les atteindre de cliquer sur le petit _Orin-Rwo.L._**

* * *

**Pour ceux qui veulent des explications:**

_Chers lecteurs, _

_Je suis navré de ne pouvoir continuer moi-même la publication de cette fiction de manière régulière, mais les impératifs sont les impératifs. Je m'en vais à l'étranger, et il n'est pas possible pour moi de combiner cela avec une publication assidue.  
_

_C'est pourquoi, d'un commun accord entre moi et moi-même, C'est Sevmia qui reprend la publication - et qui devrait garder le même rythme. Elle a déjà republié tous les autres chapitres, et je vous remercie d'avance de votre compréhension (pour moi) et de votre soutient à Sevmia (qui sera aussi un soutient pour moi...). Car BMFS & suite est sans doute la plus grosse belle fiction sur ce site et demande un travail tout à fait conséquent. Pour ma part, je traduirai des chapitres pour elle, ici et là.  
_

_J'espère bien que ce seront mes chapitres que vous aimerez le plus..._

_Non, je ne suis pas sérieux bien sûr... J'espère que vous les aimerez tous! Je tiens toutefois à remercier grandement ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiews, qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favoris, et en "à suivre". Je republierai par respect les rewiews postées sur cette fiction chez Sevmia - puisque sinon, elles seraient supprimées.  
_

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne continuation, à la fois pour vous même, et c'est l'essentiel, mais aussi dans la lecture de cette merveilleuse fiction - qui n'a surement pas finit de vous surprendre...  
_

COUREZ DONC LIRE LA SUITE!

Au revoir... :')

* * *

**Les liens sont sur mon profil, en gros et en gras. Il suffit pour les atteindre de cliquer sur le petit Orin-Rwo.L.**

* * *

_La présente édition est amenée à terme à disparaître puisque Sevmia la reprend, et que nous n'avons pas le droit de publier deux fois la même chose sur FanFiction. Je republierai ce même message dans une semaine pour récupérer les retardataire avant de la supprimer définitivement.**  
**_


End file.
